


Механик Вселенной-2. Благие намерения

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Механик Вселенной [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Что может быть страшнее вселенской угрозы из космоса? Разве что благие намерения людей, которые искренне желают Тони Старку добра. Это история о приключениях команды Мстителей, их проблемах и о том, как хорошо иметь знакомого, которому не привыкать чинить всё и вся.Сиквел к тексту "Механик Вселенной".





	1. Пролог

Обрушенную Таносом стену здания базы Мстителей строители восстанавливали быстро, но до второго этажа за полсуток не дошли. Стоя здесь, на краю бетонной плиты, Тони наблюдал за их работой, размышляя о ночном сражении, посиделках на газоне вместе с командой супергероев и о спасенной Пеппер, под утро уснувшей на его плече. Он с трудом верил в то, что битва за половину Вселенной действительно закончилась и можно снова вернуться к нормальной жизни. А ещё пытался решить небольшую проблему.

Таким его увидела заглянувшая в полуразрушенный зал Небула, но подойти не рискнула.

— Она не обвалится?

Тони оглянулся.

— А, это ты… Нет, ПЯТНИЦА просканировала мне здание, угрозы обрушения нет. Тебя тоже выдержит, если что.

Небула бесшумно приблизилась к Тони и без колебаний уселась на край плиты. Криво усмехнувшись, Тони тоже решил присесть. Даже с такого расстояния ему было видно, как удивлённо посматривают на них оформители, занятые подготовкой площадки для свадебной церемонии. 

— Будем греться на солнце и болтать ногами, или ты хотела мне что-то сказать?

— Я улетаю, Тони, — негромко произнесла Небула, глядя перед собой. — Сразу после твоей свадьбы.

— С Квиллом и остальной космической братией?

— Да.

— Ясно, — кивнул Тони. Новость его не обрадовала, но и неожиданностью не стала. Инопланетяне и инопланетянки редко задерживались на Земле на долгий срок.

— Гамора звала меня и раньше, но я должна была разобраться с Таносом. Теперь, когда его нет, мы попробуем наладить отношения друг с другом. 

— Звучит так, будто ты этому не рада, — отметил Тони и повернулся к Небуле вполоборота. — Уверена, что хочешь лететь? 

— Уверена, что хочу попытаться, но не знаю, сколько я с ними продержусь. Они очень раздражают, — хмуро откликнулась Небула, после чего покачала головой и покосилась на Тони. — Что за проблема у тебя?

— У меня?

— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда у тебя проблема. Ночью её ещё не было.

— Ты так хорошо меня изучила, — признал Тони, по-хорошему впечатлённый наблюдательностью Небулы. 

— Хватит увиливать, — поморщилась та.

— Ладно, ладно, — он поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Ты права, у меня внезапно нарисовалась проблема. Видишь ли, я и представить себе не мог, что останусь без шафера на собственной свадьбе.

— Без кого?

— Шафера. Это… обычно это лучший друг жениха. Стоит рядом с ним у алтаря во время церемонии. Свадебная традиция.

— И?

— Я всю свою жизнь — ну, или, по крайней мере, большую её часть — был уверен, что им станет Роудс. Лучший друг, вывез меня из Афганистана и вообще… Однако он отказался. Можешь представить?

— Почему отказался? 

Тони вздохнул и неопределенно повёл плечами.

— Сам до конца не понял. Это как-то связано с субординацией, с тем, что Мстителями теперь командует кэп, и потому Роуди считает, что правильнее доверить роль шафера командиру… Незабудка, не спрашивай, это их военные заморочки. Факт в том, что Роуди послал меня к кэпу, кэп — обратно к Роуди, ну а остальные и вовсе развели руками и, кажется, уже начали заготавливать попкорн.

— Даже Локи? — прищурилась Небула.

— Асгардские братишки отмахались сразу. Вроде того, что они не в курсе обрядов, слишком большая честь, бла-бла-бла… — Тони с силой провёл ладонью по волосам. — Вижен высказался в плане: «Мы с вами оба понимаем, что это неправильно». Паучок вообще дар речи потерял, пока его секси-тётушка уговаривала меня не издеваться над ребёнком… И у всех, абсолютно у всех нашлась причина!

— Я думаю, ты решишь эту проблему, Тони.

— Решу, конечно. До свадьбы ещё три часа. Скажи мне лучше вот что: как ты сама?

— То есть?

— Мы заменили половину частей в твоём теле. Всё ли с ними нормально? Может, надо подправить перед отлётом, м-м?

Губы Небулы дрогнули в намёке на улыбку, взгляд потеплел.

— Всё работает как надо, Тони. 

— Ну, смотри. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Оба обменялись понимающими улыбками. Тони даже залюбовался такой Небулой — открытой, расслабленной, синекожей девушкой, которой больше не нужно было напрягаться из-за постоянной боли. Она стала очень важной отметкой в его мысленном списке «починить Вселенную, Мстителей и тебя».

Он первым встал с плиты и протянул руку, помогая подняться Небуле.

— Я говорил серьёзно, Незабудка. Куда бы ни занесло вашу космическую банду, ты всегда можешь вернуться на Землю. У тебя здесь останутся личная комната, место в команде Мстителей и друг.

Помедлив всего две секунды, Небула шагнула к Тони и осторожно обняла.

— Спасибо, что починил меня, Тони, и вернул сестру.

— Спасибо, что дала шанс починить и вернуть, — от души поблагодарил её Тони, охотно обнимая в ответ. — А теперь нам лучше расстаться, пока тут не пролилось море слёз.

Небула фыркнула и отстранилась.

— Не дождёшься!

После чего решительно зашагала к лестнице, где лишь чудом не столкнулась с поднимавшимся по ступенькам Енотом. 

— Смотри, куда идёшь, Лиса!

— Да кто бы говорил! — возмутился Ракета. — Сама-то ты… — проводив взглядом Небулу, он махнул лапкой и повернул голову к Тони. — Что это с ней, не в курсе?

— Не имею понятия. Ты что-то хотел, Мохнатый?

— Да я буквально на два слова: мы тут сваливаем с вашей планеты…

— Уже знаю. И?

— Если я напрошусь к тебе в мастерскую через пару-тройку месяцев, ты…

— Пущу.

— Отлично! Тогда всё путём. Бывай!

Довольно тряхнув гранатомётом, Ракета развернулся и потопал обратно вниз. Оставшись один, Тони немного помолчал, перекатываясь с пяток на носки, после чего уточнил:

— Кто-нибудь ещё собирается на встречу со мной, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Нет, босс.

— Прекрасно. Самое время заняться моей проблемой.

— При всём уважении, босс, она имеет вполне очевидное решение, — звонко заметила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Согласен. Передай ему мою просьбу и продолжай следить за тем, как идёт подготовка. Я пока приведу себя в порядок.

— Я со всем разберусь.   
* * *

В способности ПЯТНИЦЫ разобраться с чем угодно Тони давно перестал сомневаться, и в этот раз она его не подвела. Куда сложнее ему было разобраться в себе, избавиться от растущей уверенности в том, что кое-чего в своём искреннем желании связать жизнь с Пеппер он не учёл, а времени исправить это оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Стоя возле изящной цветочной арки всего в шаге от белой кафедры со священником, Тони ждал появления невесты и время от времени скользил взглядом по очень колоритной группе сидящих на белых стульях гостей. Вся команда Мстителей с родней, детьми и теми, кто помог выстоять против угроз из космоса, сейчас весело переговаривалась, с любопытством поглядывая на него — Тони — и на того, кто спокойно стоял за его левым плечом.

— Уверен, что не хочешь видеть на моём месте кого-то другого, Тони? Здесь есть из кого выбрать даже сейчас.

— Да, вот только ни один из них не разменял половину Вселенной на мою жизнь, — Тони повернул голову к Стивену Стрэнджу и наткнулся на его очень внимательный взгляд. — Этим можешь похвастаться только ты, док.

— И? — многозначительно протянул тот.

Развивать тему Тони не хотелось, сменить — вряд ли получилось бы. Стивен терпеливо ждал пояснений, глядя тем особенным взглядом, побуждавшим к искренности лучше любых уговоров и шантажа. Впервые Тони почувствовал потребность выложить ему всё как на духу ещё на летающем пончике людей Таноса — и так и поступил, после чего вопреки ожиданию не получил осуждения в ответ. Потом была ещё пара подобных эпизодов во сне и наяву, и вот опять.

— Тони.

— Ладно, остальные отказались. Тон задал Роуди, ну а другие… не важно. 

Тони нервно поправил часы, проверил, не идёт ли Пеппер, и вновь встретился взглядом со Стивеном — тот имел теперь сочувствующий вид.

— Всё нормально, док. Я рад, что это ты. Серьёзно. Не думай, что ты только запасной вариант.

— Не думаю.

— Вот и отлично. К тому же ты, наверное, единственный, у кого нашёлся одинаковый с моим костюм. 

Оба посмотрели на чёрные смокинги друг на друге.

— Это память о моей прежней жизни, Тони. Меня приглашали на приёмы, где требовался именно такой внешний вид. 

— И он снова пригодился. Мы выглядим, как положено, и…

— Твоя невеста идёт, — перебил его Стивен, и Тони резко развернулся к ковровой дорожке.

При появлении Пеппер под руку с эксцентричным дядюшкой Морганом гости начали вставать. Почти не слыша зазвучавшей торжественной музыки, Тони заново вспомнил как дышать, лишь почувствовав ободряющее прикосновение ладони к спине, и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Док, я собираюсь сделать большую глупость, — очень тихо выпалил он. — На собственной свадьбе. 

— Делай, если считаешь нужным, — так же тихо ответил Стивен, не убирая руки.

— Что, даже не попробуешь отговорить?

До Пеппер осталось меньше двух десятков шагов, и Тони нервничал всё сильнее.

— Твоя ПЯТНИЦА передала мне, что я очень нужен тебе здесь для поддержки. Именно этим я занимаюсь — поддерживаю.

Тепло ладони Тони почувствовал между лопаток даже через два слоя ткани и старательно расправил плечи. Ему было трудно отвести взгляд от вернувшей себе рыжий цвет красавицы Пеппер в белоснежном платье, даже когда пришлось встать рядом с ней перед священником. Он практически не различал произносимые им слова, сосредоточившись лишь на одном — на той глупости, которую одобрил Стивен Стрэндж, и ждал подходящий для неё момент. Он наступил, когда было предложено обменяться свадебными клятвами.

Развернувшись к Пеппер, Тони взял её за руки и посмотрел в глаза.

— Обычно на этом месте люди клянутся оберегать друг друга, собираясь прожить долгую спокойную жизнь. Я не могу обещать тебе ни того, ни другого. Попытался однажды, и, как ты помнишь, всего минуту спустя перед нами появился Стрэндж с сообщением о глобальной угрозе.

Пеппер ободряюще сжала его пальцы.

— Тони.

— Я не могу обманывать тебя, Пеп. Не могу обещать, что покончу с супергеройством и Мстителями, потому что знаю, что этого не будет. И когда возникнет очередная угроза, я надену костюм Железного человека и полечу спасать мир или какую-то его часть.

Тони на секунду опустил голову, потом кивком указал на гостей.

— Посмотри туда. Сегодня здесь нет ни одного репортера, мы никому не сообщали о дате свадьбы, поэтому что бы ты ни выбрала, всё останется в нашем узком кругу. И это будет правильно.

— Что будет правильно? — не поняла Пеппер.

— Пеппер, я не подарок, — отпустив её пальцы, Тони развёл руками. — И как бы я тебя ни любил, спокойной семейной жизни со мной у тебя не будет. На долгую я, откровенно говоря, тоже не рассчитывал бы, что бы там ни обещали мне мои друзья-колдуны. 

На втором ряду скептически хмыкнул Локи. Впрочем, Пеппер на него внимания не обратила, разглядывая Тони с растущим недоумением.

— Ты… передумал на мне жениться?

— Нет. Но я жду, что после моих слов передумаешь ты, — честно признался Тони. — Обещаю, я всё правильно пойму. 

Он отступил на шаг назад, не жалея ни об одном сказанном слове. В конце-то концов, сколько можно обманывать себя и других, веря в возвращение к обычной жизни? Давать обещания, пытаться их выполнять и неизбежно срываться, двигаясь по замкнутому кругу? Стоило уже признать, что жизнь инженера-изобретателя Тони Старка необратимо изменилась в афганской пещере, а всё случившееся после — лишь закономерное следствие предсмертной просьбы Хо Инсена: «Не потрать жизнь зря».

Нет, Тони не жалел о своих словах, не красовался перед публикой и не собирался оправдываться. Он просто чувствовал за своей спиной надёжное плечо Стивена Стрэнджа, его молчаливое одобрение, и откровенно любовался освещённой предзакатными золотистыми лучами Пеппер, веря, что теперь-то всё сделал правильно.

Пауза затягивалась, и разбить её не рискнул никто из гостей — затаив дыхание, несколько десятков приглашённых ждали решения Пеппер.

— Тони, я оставила надежду на то, что ты прекратишь быть супергероем, ещё шесть лет назад, — негромким, но уверенным голосом начала Пеппер. — И я знаю, что ты не перестанешь спасать мир и мастерить костюмы на всю команду в свободное время.

— Не перестану, — подтвердил Тони. — Это часть меня, Пеп.

— Я верю. И я… я услышала то, что ты мне сказал. Мне приятно, что ты был со мной честен, тем более в такой, — она покосилась на священника, — обстановке.

— Я не мог больше молчать.

— Я поняла.

Повисла очередная неловкая пауза, которую прервал священник:

— Что ж, приняли ли вы решение, мисс Поттс? Желаете ли вы что-то сказать мистеру Старку и всем нам?

— Да, желаю, — Пеппер сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула вперёд: — Я, Вирджиния Поттс, беру тебя, Энтони Эдвард Старк, в законные мужья, чтобы с этого дня быть вместе в хорошие времена и плохие, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас, — уверенным голосом отчеканила она.

Потрясённый услышанным Тони сглотнул, но быстро взял себя в руки и ответил не менее уверенным тоном:

— Я, Энтони Эдвард Старк, беру тебя, Вирджиния Поттс, в законные жёны, чтобы с этого дня быть вместе в хорошие времена и плохие, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Целоваться они начали уже секунду спустя, во время слов: «Объявляю вас мужем и женой», — и продолжили под одобрительные возгласы и аплодисменты гостей. Что происходило после — Тони запомнил смутно, механически отвечая на поздравления и пожелания друзей и чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливым. Более-менее осознавать происходящее он стал, лишь когда пришло время прощаться со всеми и готовиться к вылету.

— Что ж, я… признателен всем, кто собрался здесь в этот важный для меня и Пеппер день, — начал он, обнимая за талию жену. — Мы улетаем в свадебное путешествие в Италию, так что главным на базе остается кэп.

— Тони, — серьёзно кивнул тот.

— И я надеюсь, с таким командиром у Мстителей не будет проблем, все вопросы по миссиям задавайте ему.

— Всё будет в порядке, Тони, — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Хорошо. Продолжайте праздновать.

Не отпуская Пеппер, Тони повёл её сквозь толпу и остановился лишь перед Тором и Локи.

— Крепыш, я так понимаю, ты решил вернуться в новый Асгард?

— Да, конечно, мой народ ждёт своего царя, — подтвердил Тор. — Но я готов появиться там, где будет нужно, если леди ПЯТНИЦА мне позвонит. Она дала мне один из твоих телефонов, — он продемонстрировал старкофон.

— Правильно сделала, — кивнул Тони. — Ну а Локи…

— Локи останется здесь с командой, — тут же заявил Тор, гордо приобняв брата за плечи. — Ей не повредит такой воин, Старк.

— Согласен. Локи остаётся за старшего.

На это Локи тонко улыбнулся с лёгким кивком. 

— Минуточку! — громко возмутился Сэм Уилсон, привлекая внимание всех вокруг. — Ты же сказал, что кэп будет за главного. Почему это Локи за старшего?

— А ты хоть примерно представляешь, сколько ему лет?

— Нет. И сколько?

Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на Локи, который, не переставая улыбаться, отпил из бокала вина и лишь потом ответил:

— По земным меркам больше тысячи, Сокол. Не считая моего брата, я, в самом деле, самый старший среди вас.

— Но…

— Идём, дорогая, — тихо позвал Тони Пеппер. — Это надолго.

— Согласна, идём.

Вдвоём они тихо выбрались из толпы, когда Тони решил перекинуться парой слов с Виженом и остановился перед ним и Вандой. 

— Вижен, пока остальные вникают в разницу между главным и старшим, я попрошу тебя просто и без затей присмотреть за всеми здесь. Думаю, вы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ с этим справитесь.

— Конечно, сэр.

— И если наше правительство протянет лапы к Мстителям, за них понадобится заступиться или моё присутствие потребуется для чего-то ещё, я жду, что вы, ребята, сразу сообщите об этом мне. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Разумеется… папа.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, сын, — широко улыбнулся Тони и хлопнул Вижена по плечу. — Ванда.

Откланявшись, он повёл Пеппер дальше, к машине с Хэппи, который должен был отвезти их в аэропорт. 

— Ты же не откажешься мне кое-что объяснить, Тони? — тихо уточнила Пеппер.

— Разумеется, нет, дорогая. Сразу, как только оставим всех далеко позади. 

— Ловлю на слове.

Неожиданно над их головами грянул разноцветный фейерверк. Остановившись и оглянувшись, Тони с Пеппер увидели самодовольно машущего им рукой Питера Квилла в окружении Стражей и благодарно помахали в ответ. Следующие несколько минут они заворожённо наблюдали за расцветающими в небе огненными цветами, стоя в обнимку друг с другом. Затем Тони поцеловал Пеппер в висок и задумчиво спросил:

— Как думаешь, наши друзья-супергерои смогут подарить нам хотя бы неделю без проблем? Я бы очень хотел побыть наедине с новоиспечённой миссис Старк. 

— О, ей определённо понравится это желание, — одобрила Пеппер. — И я думаю, мистер Старк назначил достаточно главных, старших и присматривающих за всеми людей, чтобы это произошло.


	2. Глава 1. Договоры на берегу

Космическим во всех смыслах фейерверком Баки Барнс любовался вместе со всеми Мстителями, держась, однако, в отдалении от них — в выделенной ему комнате на втором этаже базы. Ему и в голову не пришло появиться на свадьбе Тони, несмотря на общее приглашение для всех участников битвы с Таносом. И теперь, когда отгремел последний залп с корабля Стражей Галактики, он проводил взглядом отъехавшую машину с молодоженами и Хэппи и решил принять душ.

Пристроенная к его спальне ванная комната встретила его белоснежным кафелем, роскошной ванной длиной в человеческий рост и отсутствием каких-либо ручек у крана и душа. Вместо них Баки увидел лишь небольшую тёмно-синюю панель — наподобие тех, что во множестве имелись у Шури в Ваканде. И хотя он достаточно освоился в новом мире, чтобы распознать в панели экран для ввода команды, пользоваться чем-то подобным ему ещё не приходилось. 

Баки ткнул в панель пальцем, не добился никакой реакции и озадаченно потёр лоб.

— Ну и что мне с этим делать? — спросил он вслух.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, сержант Барнс? — вежливо осведомился женский голос, и Баки тут же задрал голову, озираясь по сторонам. Две камеры в углах ванной он увидел сразу, равно как и едва заметные динамики возле них.

— Кто ты?

— Моё имя — ПЯТНИЦА. Я искусственный интеллект, созданный мистером Старком для помощи ему и всем обитателям этой базы.

— То есть копия его мозга?

— Каждый искусственный интеллект представляет собой самостоятельный электронный мозг, сержант Барнс, — терпеливо пояснила ПЯТНИЦА. — Однако поскольку меня обучал мистер Старк, мы действительно думаем с ним сходным образом, я усвоила его ценности и установки.

— Ясно.

Баки вспомнил, как этот же голос общался с Тони Старком в мастерской во время усовершенствования руки, и немного расслабился: с не имеющим тела помощником мог бы смириться даже он.

— Желаете, чтобы я наполнила для вас ванну в соответствии с моими представлениями о вас?

А вот это Баки даже заинтриговало, он кивнул: 

— Попробуй.

Ванная тут же начала наполняться водой сразу из нескольких кранов, да так, что над ней возникли струйки пара. Присев на бортик, Баки опустил правую руку в воду и через секунду вытащил, изучая порозовевшую кожу: горячо, даже очень, не до кипятка, конечно, и… идеально.

— ПЯТНИЦА, как ты узнала, что мне нужна именно горячая вода?

— Точно такую же температуру предпочитает ваш друг капитан Роджерс. Полагаю, ваши предпочтения связаны с тем, что вы оба часть жизни провели в заморозке и теперь стараетесь отогреться при каждой возможности.

— Похоже на то.

Горячая вода манила всё сильнее, а потому Баки наскоро разделся и залез в неё, с наслаждением вытянувшись во весь рост.

— Ох, как хорошо…

— Рада слышать, — звонко откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — Включить для вас гидромассаж? Прогнозирую, что вы останетесь довольны, сержант Барнс.

— Меня зовут Баки, — поправил её тот. — Включай.

Вода забурлила от струй воды, смешанных с пузырьками воздуха. Они мягко разминали мышцы, приятно скользили по коже. От удовольствия Баки прикрыл глаза и тихо спросил:

— Это тоже изобретение Старка?

— Нет, итальянца Кандидо Якуцци. В 1956 году он создал первый прототип гидромассажной ванны, при этом покупатели стали читать его фамилию как «Джакузи». Со временем так стали называть любые ванны с гидромассажным эффектом.

— Познавательная история, ПЯТНИЦА. Стиву тоже нравится гидромассаж?

— Ему я никогда его не предлагала.

— Почему? — Баки заинтересованно посмотрел в камеру.

— Капитан Роджерс не демонстрировал желания идти со мной на контакт и прислушиваться к моим рекомендациям, — раздражённым тоном поведала ПЯТНИЦА. — Мой создатель мистер Старк заложил в меня установку не навязывать свои услуги тем, кто в них явно не нуждается.

Воображение нарисовало Баки насупленную девушку с миловидным лицом, отчего ему захотелось её подбодрить и одновременно заступиться за друга.

— Таков уж Стив есть — всё сам, если полагаться — то на себя. 

— Или на вас.

— Да, пока я мог — я его прикрывал, — Баки усмехнулся. — Стиви никогда не избегал ни драки, ни войны.

— По моим данным, вы придерживаетесь противоположных взглядов на этот вопрос, — отметила ПЯТНИЦА. — Хотели бы вы прекратить сражаться в любой форме?

Баки нахмурился, поёрзал, чтобы принять более удобное положение.

— Я буду прикрывать Стива, сколько потребуется.

— Разумеется, однако вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Это потому, что вы недостаточно доверяете? Мне следует приложить больше усилий, чтобы продемонстрировать свою лояльность вам? 

— Скорее потому, что я не вижу смысла отвечать. Старк недвусмысленно дал понять, что единственная цель моего возвращения — это пополнить ряды Мстителей. Вопрос: «Сражаться или нет», — здесь не стоит.

— Но его можно поставить.

— ПЯТНИЦА.

— Мистер Старк прислушивается к моим рекомендациям, Баки. Пока юристы Старк Индастрис работают над легализацией вашего статуса и снятием всех обвинений, вам надлежит находиться на базе Мстителей. Рекомендую потратить это время на ознакомление с работой других подразделений базы, где, возможно, вы найдёте себе занятие по душе. И тогда после вашего восстановления в правах мы вновь обсудим этот вопрос. Что скажете?

Несколько секунд Баки молчал, потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Скажу, что Стиви по-настоящему сглупил, не распознав, какая ты прелесть. И я воспользуюсь твоим советом. 

— Что ж, вы тоже ничего, — бойко ответила ПЯТНИЦА голосом, в котором явственно различалась улыбка. — Желаете опробовать разные режимы гидромассажа, чтобы найти наиболее приятный для вас?

— А то! Если ответишь на мой вопрос.

— Какой?

— В тебя вообще заложены характеристики внешности? Я пытаюсь тебя представить, но…

— Вы можете не отказывать себе в воображении, Баки, — польщённым тоном откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — Однако мой создатель видел меня рыжей.

— М-м-м… Я учту!  
* * * 

В личном самолёте Тони Пеппер доводилось летать много раз, но вот кресла в основном салоне на приличных размеров кровать в нём ещё не менялись. Да и взлетать, целуясь лежа на постели, ей определённо понравилось — благо обошлось без воздушных ям и непогоды за окном.

— Вина? Шампанского? Мартини? — предложил Тони, когда Старк-джет закончил набирать высоту.

Пеппер провела кончиками пальцев по порозовевшей коже в вырезе его полурасстёгнутой белой рубашки и улыбнулась.

— Вина, пожалуй.

— Как пожелает миссис Старк.

Тони слез с кровати, встал возле столика со спиртным и принялся разливать по бокалам коллекционное вино. Выглядел он при этом настолько расслабленным, взъерошенным и довольным, что живо напомнил Пеппер себя до Афганистана, Нью-Йорка и прочих проблем. Казалось, ещё немного — и он начнёт пританцовывать с бутылкой в руках.

— Музыки не хватает, правда? — словно отзываясь на её мысли, заметил Тони.

— Да, она бы не помешала.

Чтобы наладить звуковое сопровождение, Тони хватило минуты — Пеппер как раз успела встать с постели и поправить сползшие бретели свадебного платья (на наполовину расшнурованный корсет она махнула рукой). Вот только смерив её оценивающим взглядом, Тони оставил бокалы на столике и, шагнув навстречу, галантно предложил руку:

— Потанцуем, миссис Старк?

— С радостью, мистер Старк.

Они стали медленно кружиться под музыку, глядя друг другу в глаза и вспоминая другой медленный танец, с которого всё когда-то началось. Вот только здесь не было свидетелей, Пеппер не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что подумают другие, и стремиться покинуть танцпол. 

Первая мелодия сменилась второй. Дистанция сократилась ещё сильнее, так что теперь кружиться бы уже не получилось — только покачиваться в такт музыке. Пеппер вспомнила недавний разговор и с сомнением взглянула на Тони, что, естественно, не укрылось от него.

— Дорогая, ты смотришь на меня так, будто я тебя очень сильно удивил, но хоть убей — не могу понять: чем на этот раз? 

— Ты действительно трижды впадал в панику и почти терял сознание от одной мысли, что меня больше нет?

Тони остановился, едва слышно выругался в сторону и с досадой произнёс вслух одно имя: «Небула».

— Так это правда? — округлила глаза Пеппер. — Я считала, что она преувеличивает.

— Какого чёрта вы вообще заговорили обо мне? И когда только успели?..

— За два часа до свадьбы, если тебе интересно. И она просто объяснила мне на примерах, насколько я важна тебе, ведь я… — Пеппер запнулась и шумно вздохнула: — Я ревновала тебя к ней.

Моргнув, Тони возобновил танец.

— Что ты сейчас сказала?

— Ты прекрасно слышал, — Пеппер чуть сместилась влево, чтобы смотреть теперь ему за плечо. — Я узнала, что ты много всего ей рассказал, она спасла тебе жизнь, потом ты починил её и… Никто не понял, почему она вдруг стала твоим доверенным лицом, даже ближе, чем кто-либо ещё.

— Потому что она пожалела меня, а я — её. Не дала мне истечь кровью ещё на Титане и задохнуться, когда я начал переживать за тебя. Пеппер, Небула — мой друг. Бро по космическим путешествиям, — Тони снова остановился и взял лицо Пеппер в ладони. — Но ты — это ты. И люблю я только тебя. Без вариантов.

Поцелуй вышел коротким, но многообещающим. Затем Пеппер сдунула со лба свою чёлку и пожала плечами.

— Да она мне, в общем-то, тоже понравилась, Тони. Необычная девушка. Прямая, строгая. Только очень одинокая, я думаю.

— Вот поэтому я хочу, чтобы она завязала с космосом и присоединилась к Мстителям, Пеп. С генералом Россом всё утрясено. В команде её приняли нормально, сплошная польза.

— Плюс она преданна лично тебе.

— Да.

— И при этом ты с ней не спал.

— И в мыслях не было, — помотал головой Тони.

— А если она вернётся?

Пауза между песнями совпала с паузой в разговоре. Тони за руку довёл Пеппер до кровати и усадил на неё, взял со столика бокалы с вином и, вручив один жене, сел рядом с ней вполоборота, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Я так понимаю, сейчас ты спросила не только о Небуле, Пеп.

— Да, было бы интересно послушать твои соображения на этот счёт. Всё-таки мы теперь семья.

— Это точно, — Тони поднял бокал. — За нас!

— За нас.

Отпив глоток вина, он немного помолчал и усмехнулся.

— Пеппер, я не собираюсь разыгрывать ревнивого Отелло, если кто-то решит повосхищаться тобой или пригласит на танец там, где мы будем бывать. Полагаю, от тебя можно ждать того же. 

— Это так.

— Что до остального, я вполне осознаю, что моё предложение брака тебе — это заявление о намерении видеть только одну женщину в постели со мной. И не только в постели, поскольку мы достаточно молоды для…

Отобрав бокал у Тони, Пеппер коснулась его губ своими, прижимаясь и сминая роскошное свадебное платье. Тони же быстро воспользовался этим, чтобы усадить её себе на колени и расшнуровать-таки до конца корсет. 

— Я так понимаю, моё обещание верности принято благосклонно, миссис Старк? — уточнил он, когда Пеппер слегка отстранилась, чтобы отдышаться.

— Безусловно, мистер Старк, и вы располагаете встречным обещанием того же свойства.

— Отлично. Какие-то ещё вопросы? Быть может, я удивил тебя чем-нибудь ещё, м-м?

Пеппер, поразмыслив всего секунду, кивнула.

— Ты знаешь, да...

— Внимаю.

— То, как ты попрощался с Виженом перед нашим отъездом… — задумчиво начала Пеппер. — Тони, ты действительно настолько сильно хотел ребёнка, что создал электронных детей? Чтобы хотя бы они называли тебя отцом?

И получила в ответ очень удивлённое выражение лица и добрых десять секунд молчания, после чего Тони поцеловал её в плечо и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Разве что подсознательно, Пеп, — и вновь посерьезнел: — Нет, специально я этого не делал. Не думал о детях, создавая ДЖАРВИСА и ПЯТНИЦУ, хотя и радовался их развитию. Это виженовское «папа» сначала прозвучало как шутка, для моральной поддержки и по указке ПЯТНИЦЫ. Потом я позволил им обоим время от времени так обращаться ко мне и… — Тони помотал головой. — Не знаю. Но да, пожалуй, мне стоило предупредить тебя о том, что у меня есть парочка таких вот детей.

— И насколько это серьёзно? — прищурилась Пеппер.

— Я собираюсь записать Вижена своим сыном. Официально. Это позволит ему получить нормальное свидетельство о рождении, паспорта и водительские права. Не хочу, чтобы у него были проблемы со свободой передвижения по миру. Или с регистрацией брака с Вандой, если до этого у них дойдёт.

— А ПЯТНИЦА?

— Она отказалась от материального воплощения, поэтому в отношении неё вопрос легализации не стоит.

— Понятно, — коротко ответила Пеппер, подняла отставленный на время поцелуя на пол бокал и отпила вина. — Что будет написано у Вижена Старка в графе «Имя матери»? 

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Тони. — Какое-то вымышленное имя, какое — ещё не решил. У меня будет время подумать до конца нашего с тобой медового месяца.

— Что ж… — допив остаток вина, Пеппер поставила бокал на столик и положила обе руки Тони на плечи. — Подумай. И когда предашься этому занятию, можешь рассмотреть в качестве одного из вариантов «Вирджиния Старк».

Пеппер нечасто доводилось видеть Тони в таком шоке.

— Постой, ты… Ты серьёзно согласна на то, что…

— Да, потому что он важен для тебя. И потом: взрослый ребёнок — это не так уж плохо. Нашим детям не повредит старший брат.

— _Детям_.

Пеппер со вздохом прижала голову Тони к себе, на что тот ответил очень крепкими объятиями.

— Родная…

— Тони, ты наконец-то избавился от того, что шесть лет не давало тебе спать по ночам. 

— Я думал, ты верила мне раньше, когда я обещал завязать с этим всем, — глухо отозвался Тони.

— Я пыталась верить. Правда, пыталась. Но в глубине души всегда помнила, что ты — это ты, и твои обещания завязать — это лишь до первой катастрофы. Мне не хотелось добавлять тебе поводов, чтобы ты беспокоился ещё и за наших детей. А ты бы за них очень переживал.

Шумно выдохнув, Тони отстранился и с надеждой заглянул Пеппер в глаза.

— Только эта причина?

— Только эта. И теперь, когда главная вселенская угроза устранена, и ты — спаситель человечества — вновь принадлежишь себе, мы вполне можем вернуться к твоей идее о большем числе Старков в семье.

— Но… угрозы. Они могут появиться снова, не боишься, Пеп?

— Самое главное, что их больше не боишься ты. Ты знаешь, что справишься. А я, как жена супергероя, могу положиться на тебя.  
* * * 

Всё время с возвращения Баки из распылённых Таносом людей Стив Роджерс старался держаться поближе к нему. Странное дело: даже после берлинского аэропорта это желание не было таким острым, да и два последующих года в многодневных миссиях Стиву хватало знания о том, что Баки в безопасности в Ваканде. Но на базе Мстителей всё изменилось.

Сначала Баки умудрился наладить-таки отношения с Тони Старком, да так, что вышел от него с усовершенствованной рукой и новеньким, более функциональным капитанским щитом. Он тогда подошёл к нему — Стиву, вместе с Тором сидевшему на полу у стены, — и, улыбаясь, вручил этот щит со словами: «Старк просил передать тебе, чтобы потренировался. И чтобы к нему никто не заходил». Надо ли говорить, что щит оказался с интересными дополнениями, а рука у Баки всего лишь стала на порядок мощнее. Без всяких скрытых сюрпризов.

Сам Баки после того разговора словно скинул не меньше трёх десятков из своей сотни лет, стал выглядеть спокойнее и расслабленнее, и да — Стив вдвойне обрадовался, когда Баки спас на глазах у Тони его невесту.

— Может, у них с Тони и правда всё наладится? — осторожно предположила Наташа, от которой не укрылось, что всё время свадьбы и фуршета после неё Стив нет-нет да поглядывал в сторону здания базы. — У твоего друга, я имею в виду.

— Думаешь, Тони сможет его простить?

— Именно прощать Тони вряд ли готов, зато он очень неплох в выдаче вторых шансов, — она едва заметно усмехнулась. — Сужу по себе, — и, видя, вопросительный взгляд Стива, продолжила: — Он принял мои извинения, Роджерс. Возможно, также принял и его, если твой друг извинился.

— Он шёл это делать. 

— Видимо, сделал. — Наташа ободряюще сжала Стиву плечо. — Не сиди здесь, иди к нему. Я прослежу, чтобы все вели себя хорошо.

Стив окинул испытующим взглядом толпу приглашённых на свадьбу, которые после фейерверка вернулись к закускам и бутылкам со спиртным — очень мирно, с разговорами и смехом — и кивнул Наташе.

— Идёт.

Он покинул вечеринку всего на пять минут раньше, чем Ник Фьюри и Мария Хилл, вот только в отличие от Стива, эти двое ещё немного понаблюдали за гостями со стороны — в основном, за самым юным из них.

— Что скажешь о мальчишке, Хилл? — спросил у неё Ник, сидя за рулём автомобиля, но не торопясь заводить мотор.

— Перспективный парень. Его способности впечатляют, только он ведь под плотной опекой Старка.

— Старк ему не отец и не опекун, и Старку давно пора понять, что люди со сверхспособностями — это, прежде всего, резерв ЩИТа.

Мария отвела взгляд от Питера Паркера, о чём-то весело разговаривавшего со своей тётушкой и Тором, и повернула голову к Фьюри.

— И что вы предлагаете с ним делать, сэр?

— Для начала выяснить: что он _может_ и чего _не может_ делать. 

— То есть подготовить для него испытания.

— Или понаблюдать за тем, как он пройдёт те испытания, что для него приготовил кое-кто другой, — многозначительно произнёс Ник. — Есть подозрение, что уже в ближайшие дни Паркер столкнётся с очень серьёзными проблемами, и я очень хочу знать, как он их решит.

— Я вас поняла, — сдержанно ответила Мария. — Я за ним прослежу.

— Нет-нет, не ты, — тут же поднял руку Ник. — У тебя есть более важная работа. А вот мисс Льюис уже полгода пытается убедить начальника отдела, что готова попробовать себя в роли куратора группы агентов. Мы поручим это ей.

— Дарси Льюис? Та, что была аспиранткой Джейн Фостер?

— Она самая. Фостер отказалась переводиться в Нью-Йорк — видимо, чтобы не встречаться с Тором, это их дела. Но её протеже проявила интерес к работе на ЩИТ. Полгода она выполняла наши поручения в Европе и теперь готова доказать свою полезность здесь, в Нью-Йорке, куда переехала три дня назад. 

— Я об этом не знала.

— Я пока никому не говорил. Я дам тебе её адрес: поставишь задачу, объяснишь суть дела. Если проблемы у мальчишки окажутся слишком серьёзными — выдашь полномочия на привлечение ресурсов ЩИТа. Паркер нам нужен живым. 

— Да, сэр.

— Работайте. Пока Старк в отъезде, я хочу получить от вас полный отчёт.

Бросив последний взгляд на Питера, Фьюри пристегнулся ремнем безопасности и завёл мотор.


	3. Глава 2. Ревность и кофе

К зданию базы Стив направился с намерением предложить Баки поесть, для чего захватил со стола одно из блюд тарталеток с разными начинками, однако с угощением пришлось повременить. Он почти час расхаживал по комнате, разглядывая обстановку — диван с двумя креслами, застеленную покрывалом кровать, пару шкафов для одежды и прочих вещей — когда, наконец, дверь в ванную открылась, и из неё вышел порозовевший Баки, одетый лишь в повязанное на бёдрах полотенце.

— О, Стив. Что-нибудь случилось?

— Нет, ничего, — покачал головой Стив, разглядывая чем-то довольного друга. — Я тут принёс перекусить, — он кивнул на блюдо с тарталетками на журнальном столике перед диваном. — Но не знал, что ты купаешься.

— Так, как здесь, я не купался ни разу в жизни. — Подойдя к столику, Баки выбрал тарталетку с красной рыбой: — А вот за это спасибо, очень вкусно.

Пока он жевал, одна из стенных панелей у двери внезапно отъехала в сторону, открыв современную кофемашину с массой светящихся подписанных кнопок.

— Я предположила, что вы можете захотеть кофе, Баки, — прокомментировала это ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ещё как захочу! — обрадовался Баки, вмиг оказавшись рядом с панелью. — Спасибо, солнышко. Какую кнопку посоветуешь?

— Номер десять. Двойной латте с шоколадной крошкой будет сейчас оптимален.

— Попробуем.

Стив слушал их разговор с растущим удивлением.

— «Солнышко», Бак? — не выдержал он, когда тот нажал кнопку с номером десять.

— Ещё какое! Ты, кстати, кофе будешь?

— Пожалуй.

— Хорошо.

Баки предвкушающе вдохнул аромат кофе, наблюдая сквозь специальное окошко за тем, как машина перемалывает кофейные зёрна.

— И когда же ты успел сблизиться с искусственным интеллектом Старка? — предпринял ещё одну попытку прояснить ситуацию Стив.

— Да примерно час назад, когда ПЯТНИЦА дала мне несколько ценных советов в ванной комнате.

— Ты общался с ней в ванной?

— Ну да.

Роботизированная кофемашина взяла из стопки высоких бумажных стаканчиков нижний и начала наполнять его кофе. Увлечённый этим зрелищем Баки не сразу отреагировал на тишину за спиной, а когда всё же оглянулся — увидел Стива с очень странным выражением лица: удивление с недоверием и крайней степенью подозрительности.

— Что-то не так, Стиви? — невольно напрягся он.

— Как раз пытаюсь понять. Баки, ты осознаешь, что ПЯТНИЦА — это всего лишь программа?

— Не обижай её, она нечто гораздо большее.

— Спасибо, Баки, — звонко откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Не за что.

Вынув из кофемашины полный стакан кофе, Баки на пробу сделал глоток и блаженно улыбнулся: «М-м». Затем нажал кнопку для Стива.

— Сейчас тоже попробуешь. Кофе здесь совершенно прекрасен!

— Кофе? — послышалось из коридора, и через секунду в комнату заглянула Наташа. — Здесь кто-то сказал слово... О, у тебя есть кофемашина, Барнс?

— Как видишь, — пожал плечами тот. — Угостить?

— Не откажусь, к тому же аромат роскошный.

Наташа цапнула с тарелки тарталетку и с ногами забралась на диван. Тем временем Баки отдал Стиву его стакан кофе и нажал кнопку в третий раз. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Наташу.

— Нет-нет, — отреагировала та. — Я дождусь. А вот ты лучше пей, а то что-то вид у тебя мрачноват.

— Нормальный вид, — возразил Стив.

— Барнс? — позвала Наташа. — Ты не в курсе, отчего твой приятель загрустил? На свадьбе он таким не был.

— Видимо, приревновал меня к ПЯТНИЦЕ, — пожал плечами Баки и осторожно вынул из кофемашины третий наполненный стакан.

— Что? — возмутился Стив. — Что за глупости, Бак?

— А как ещё объяснить твои вопросы о моём общении с ней и, как сказала Романофф, мрачный вид, м-м?

Наташа, получив свой кофе, развернулась так, чтобы хорошо видеть стоявшего возле кресла Стива. Баки же сел на диван рядом с ней.

— Это не ревность, ясно? Я просто подумал, что зря оставил тебя одного.

— Стиви, мне не пять лет, — с теплотой в голосе ответил на это Баки. — И с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ я стал разговаривать, потому что она отвечала на мои вопросы. Она интересный собеседник.

— Но... — начал было Стив, но, скользнув взглядом по Наташе, замолчал. 

— Но что? — уточнил Баки. — Договаривай, раз начал.

— Но ты разговаривал с ней в ванной. Слушал её голос, когда...

— Хорошо если только слушал, — пробормотала Наташа.

— То есть? — заинтересованно повернулся к ней Баки.

— Панель на стене может показывать и видео, — многозначительно поведала она. — Какой-нибудь фильм. Или сериал. Или что вам там, парням, нужнее в этот момент.

Подмигнув, Наташа отпила кофе.

— Намёк понял, — Баки нашёл взглядом ближайший динамик. — ПЯТНИЦА?

— Уже подбираю для вас видео на следующий раз, — сообщила та. — Пока же рекомендую надеть тёплый халат, который лежит на третьей полке шкафа, и приготовиться к визиту новых гостей.

— Спасибо за совет.

Поставив наполовину опустевший стаканчик рядом с тарталетками, Баки положил одну из них себе в рот и пошёл к шкафу за халатом. Как раз этот момент выбрал Клинт, чтобы заглянуть в комнату.

— О, вы здесь.

— Барнс угощает всех отличным кофе, — отсалютовала ему Наташа. — Ему досталась спальня с кофемашиной.

— Да ладно! — не поверил Клинт, но в комнату всё же вошёл и поозирался. — О, и правда. А меня угостишь, Барнс?

— Пользуйся, — согласился тот, просовывая руки в рукава длинного чёрного халата. — Мы пробуем напиток под номером десять.

— Понял, — Клинт нажал названную кнопку. — Кстати, ты чего такой хмурый, кэп? Случилось что?

— Я не...

— Немного дружеской ревности, — флегматично пояснила Наташа.

— Знаешь что, Романофф? — тут же развернулся к ней Стив.

— И к кому Стив приревновал тебя, Барнс? — полюбопытствовал Клинт.

— К одной милой девушке по имени ПЯТНИЦА, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

— Разделяю мнение сержанта о леди ПЯТНИЦЕ, — вдруг возникнув в комнате, произнёс Локи. — Весьма симпатичная и разумная особа.

Баки на секунду встретился с ним взглядом и радушно кивнул в сторону кофемашины.

— Угощайся.

— Благодарю.

Клинт, забрав стаканчик кофе, уступил место Локи и сел рядом с Наташей на диван. Баки предпочёл занять одно из кресел. Стив же так и остался стоять, почти допив свой кофе и внимательно разглядывая Баки — тот отвечал на это спокойной улыбкой и тем хитрым взглядом, который был у него ещё до войны до и после свиданий с девушками. Вспомнив о том времени, Стив хмуриться перестал и чуть развёл руками, показывая другу, что всё в норме. В конце концов, Баки Барнс, который начал флиртовать с девушками — пусть даже пока с электронными — это, как минимум, уже _действительно_ восстановившийся Баки Барнс.

— Так что там за история с ревностью кэпа к ПЯТНИЦЕ? — спросил Клинт. — Расскажешь, Барнс?

— Не смей! — полушутливым тоном пригрозил Стив.

— Ну как же не рассказать! — широко улыбнулся Баки. — Всё началось с того, что…

У двери остановились заинтригованные исчезновением части Мстителей Роуди и Брюс.  
* * *

Праздник на газоне перед зданием базы Мстителей продолжался. Кто-то танцевал, кому-то больше нравилось общаться, сидя на стульях или стоя возле столов с напитками и едой. Вижен с Вандой прогуливались в стороне от всех, изредка поглядывая на небо с тускло мерцающими звёздами.

— Ты сегодня много молчишь, — тихо отметил Вижен, остановившись, чтобы надеть на плечи Ванды свой пиджак.

— Разве? Хотя, может, ты и прав… Я думаю о том, что ты изменился.

— И в чём это проявляется?

— Как раз это я пытаюсь узнать.

Благодарно кивнув, Ванда просунула руки в рукава пиджака и прижалась к Вижену, когда он приобнял её за плечи, возобновляя путь. 

— Мне сложно понять, что ты имеешь в виду, Ванда. Но я постараюсь, если ты хотя бы намекнёшь.

— Ты изменил отношение к Тони Старку. До истории с Таносом я не слышала, чтобы ты называл его своим отцом.

— Что ж, мне стоило догадаться, к чему ты ведёшь, — спокойно признал Вижен. — Наши отношения с ним действительно изменились, однако мне неясно, почему это тревожит тебя, — пауза. — Объяснишь мне?

Ванда промолчала.

— Хорошо, тогда попробую я. То, как я называю мистера Старка, тесно связано с его ролью в моём создании. Сейчас, когда Камня разума в моей голове больше нет, во мне стало гораздо больше от Старка и от ДЖАРВИСА, чья матрица использовалась для восстановления моего мозга.

— А от тебя? — Ванда обошла Вижена и встала перед ним, вынудив и его остановиться. — Вижен, есть ли в твоей голове что-то от тебя самого?

Мягко улыбнувшись, он поднял правую руку и коснулся ладонью щеки Ванды.

— От меня в ней любовь к тебе.

— Вижен…

Левой рукой Вижен взял Ванду за кисть и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, после чего прижал их к своей груди.

— Моё сердце синтезировано, как и всё остальное в моём теле, но оно по-прежнему твоё. И на это никак не влияет то, что мистер Старк позволил мне называть его отцом.

— Но для тебя это важно. Тебе _хочется_ так его называть.

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что концепция создателя объективно близка концепции родителя. Это слова одного порядка. И потому что это неплохо — знать, что у тебя есть родня.

— Старк никогда не признает тебя своим сыном на бумаге.

— Мне достаточно, что он признаёт это вслух. 

Ванда вздохнула.

— Теперь я хочу услышать объяснения от тебя, — негромко произнёс Вижен, медленно проводя ладонью по её волосам.

— Что за объяснения? — не поняла Ванда. 

— Почему мои отношения со Старком беспокоят тебя. Ванда, я знаю вашу с ним историю, но все равно не вижу проблемы. Так расскажи мне.

Её молчание продлилось ровно три секунды.

— Старк никогда не забудет о том, что я сделала с другими и с ним, — на одном дыхании выпалила Ванда. — Для него я всегда буду угрозой для всех. А ты… Вижен, как поступишь ты, если твой _названный_ отец предложит тебе выбирать между мной, остальными и им?

— Он не предложит.

— Уверен?

— Да. Ванда, мы обсуждали это с ним. Ты можешь не доверять мистеру Старку, однако он нас уже благословил и даже распорядился подготовить общую комнату для нас двоих.

— Какую комнату? — недоверчиво прищурилась Ванда.

— Просторную. На первом этаже. В светлых тонах и с большой кроватью. Завтра переедем, я уже смотрел.

— Но с чего вдруг?

Вижен пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Не хочет постоянно делать из-за нас ремонт.

— Ты всё-таки ему рассказал!

— Да, чем очень развеселил. Ванда, я не прошу тебя перестать воспринимать мистера Старка как абсолютное зло. Лишь помнить о том, что между мной и тобой он не стоит. Как бы я его ни называл.

— Он важен тебе.

— Да. И я рад, что у меня есть двое важных для меня людей. Теперь же, если мы разобрались с тем, как ты ревнуешь меня к мистеру Старку…

— Я не ревновала!

— …предлагаю позвать мистера Паркера и подняться к сержанту Барнсу. ПЯТНИЦА передала, что он собирает у себя всех Мстителей и угощает кофе.

Несколько секунд Вижен и Ванда вглядывались друг другу в глаза. Затем начали целоваться, долго и со вкусом, насколько хватало желания и сил. И лишь после этого повернулись к гостям, выискивая Питера среди них.

— Ты и правда изменился, Вижен, — тихо признала Ванда. — Стал более ироничным и, пожалуй, живым.

— Ванда, я стал свободным. И пока я ещё только начинаю привыкать к тому, что над моим мозгом больше никто и ничто не удерживает контроль.  
* * * 

Для Питера Паркера плавно перетекший в ночь вечер на базе Мстителей мог смело претендовать на звание одного из лучших в жизни. Да и вообще все последние сутки пролетели как нечто совершенно потрясающее: битва с Таносом, победа в компании Мстителей, приглашение от Тони на свадьбу, потрясающий фейерверк Стражей Галактики… Улыбкой Питера можно было осветить весь район, особенно когда он принялся пожимать на прощание Стражам руки, лапы и побеги и делать селфи со всеми Мстителями подряд, скидывая фотографии лучшему другу Нэду Лидсу.

Он был счастлив: и когда восторженно делился с Нэдом впечатлениями от вчерашней тренировки с Мстителями: «Целый час в спаррингах с кэпом и остальными, Нэд!», — и когда рассказывал о битве с Таносом: «Здоровенный был! Сильный жутко, но мы его забороли», — и когда вместе с тётушкой слушал Тора о его походах с друзьями и былых временах. Тётя Мэй в итоге ушла спать в начале десятого («Мне завтра на работу, Питер. Будь умницей здесь»), а Питер подсел к доктору Селвигу и проговорил с ним о порталах больше двух часов подряд, пока рядом не остановились Ванда с Виженом.

Подходя вместе с ними к комнате Баки Барнса, он услышал оттуда громкий смех.

— …Знаешь что, Бак, я ведь тоже рассказать могу. Как насчёт той твоей рыжей Долорес, м-м?

— Похоже, история о Долорес отменяется, Стив, — вмешался Сэм, заметив Питера. — Несовершеннолетний в комнате.

— Э-э… — Питер остановился в дверях. — Так мне уйти? Просто Вижен и Ванда сказали…

— Не для того я тебя сюда приглашал, парень, чтобы ты уходил, — перебил его Баки, уже подходя к кофемашине. — Вижен, Ванда, проходите тоже. Ребята потеснятся.

Пока присутствующие рассаживались на новый лад, Баки ткнул кнопку с десятым номером, чтобы приготовить кофе Ванде, и ободряюще подмигнул так и не сдвинувшемуся с места Питеру.

— ПЯТНИЦА, может быть, посоветуешь что-нибудь особенное для Питера?

— Анализирую вкусы мистера Паркера…

— Э-э, да не надо! Вы что? — тут же замахал руками Питер.

— Анализ вкусов завершен. Рекомендую использовать комбинацию семь-девять-семнадцать.

— Спасибо, солнышко. 

Баки отнёс стакан с кофе Ванде — та уже устроилась на коленях у Вижена в кресле — и набрал на панели кофемашины названную комбинацию цифр.

— А… что это будет? — чуточку нервно потирая ладони, всё же не удержался от любопытства Питер.

— Тройной карамельный маккиато с двойной порцией взбитых сливок и шоколадным соусом, — гордо объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Вау! — громко выдохнул Клинт.

— Ничего себе! — поддержал его Роуди.

— Эй! А мне такой можно? — присоединился Сэм.

— Нет, потому что ты едва не расстроил парня, — невозмутимо отозвался Баки. — Это компенсация ему за моральный ущерб.

— Да я, в общем-то, не расстроился, мистер Барнс, — попытался заступиться за Сэма Питер. — Если вы считаете, что мне не нужно что-то слышать, я пойму.

— Зови меня Баки.

— Ладно.

Баки аккуратно вытащил из кофемашины готовый стаканчик с кофе с роскошной шапкой из взбитых сливок и выжидающе посмотрел на Питера — тот шагнул навстречу, потом с сомнением взглянул на свой костюм и…

— Можешь снять пиджак, Питер, — правильно понял его сомнения Баки. — И закатать рукава. У нас тут вечеринка без галстуков.

— Отличная идея, мистер… — Питер запнулся и поправился: — Баки, — после чего торопливо снял пиджак.

— Повезло пацану, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, констатировал Клинт. 

— Да уж, — согласилась с ним Наташа, сидя в обнимку с Брюсом. — Так что там была за Долорес, Стив?

— Баки звал её Дот. Как-то он потратил наши деньги на проезд, чтобы выиграть ей медведя в тире.

— И всё?

— А остальное не велит рассказывать Сэм, — покачал головой Стив.

— Слушайте, не делайте из меня полицию нравов! — возмутился Сэм. — Я просто сказал то, что сказал, и только!

— Не переживай, Питер, — Баки всё-таки вручил ему стаканчик с кофе и кивнул в сторону одной из двух брошенных на ковер диванных подушек. — Я потом расскажу тебе эту историю. С подробностями, о которых не знает даже Стив.

— Договорились, Баки! — просиял Питер, быстро взглянул на подушки и снова с сомнением на Баки.

— Что-то ещё?

— А можно я потом поближе посмотрю, как работает ваша металлическая рука? — выпалил Питер. — Нет, если вам это неприятно, я, конечно, не буду, но...

— Посмотришь, — пообещал Баки.

— Супер!

Вместе с Питером они расположились на подушках так, чтобы видеть сразу всех.

— Ну, раз уж эксклюзив нам не предлагают, чем займёмся? — спросил Клинт.

— Предлагаю послушать, что нам мистер Паркер расскажет о себе, — спокойно предложил Вижен. — Он ведь совсем недавно окончательно вошёл в наш состав.

— Кстати, хорошая идея, — поддержал его Стив. — Согласен, Питер?

— Да… но только если вы тоже расскажете мне о себе! — тут же выдвинул встречное условие тот.

Мстители переглянулись. За всех ответила Наташа:

— Идёт.  
* * * 

Фотографию ночных посиделок Мстителей Тони получил на свой старкофон уже утром, когда ехал вместе с Пеппер из аэропорта в отель. На снимке с одной из камер ПЯТНИЦЫ оказались запечатлены все участники: и парочки — Ванда на коленях у Вижена, Наташа на коленях у Брюса; и одиночки — на диване, креслах, просто на ковре и даже в тени на подоконнике — этим отличился Локи. И всем явно было очень уютно.

— Что ж, на базе всё в порядке, — прокомментировал снимок Тони. — Компанейский парень этот Барнс, все собрались у него.

— Он спас мне жизнь, — напомнила полусонная Пеппер, сидя в обнимку с Тони.

— Поверь мне, это я оценил. И ПЯТНИЦА, кстати, тоже, раз уж озаботилась привилегиями для него.

— Какими привилегиями?

— А вот смотри.

Взмахнув старкофоном, Тони вывел изображение на вертикальный светящийся интерфейс и пальцами увеличил нужный фрагмент.

— М-м, кофемашина в стене, — прищурилась Пеппер.

— Именно. Точно такая же кофемашина есть в комнате у каждого Мстителя. За стенной панелью. И ПЯТНИЦА никому из них не намекнула на её существование, кроме Барнса. Как вам такое, миссис Старк?

— Очень любопытно, мистер Старк, — покивала Пеппер.

— Вот и я о чём.

— Вы имеете что-то против, босс? — подала голос ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да нет, ничего, — пожал плечами Тони. — Ты у меня девочка умная, разберёшься сама.

— Спасибо, пап! — звонко ответила ПЯТНИЦА и тут же отключилась вместе с изображением. Тони ещё несколько секунд рассматривал то место, где мгновение назад сияла фотография, под тихий смех Пеппер.

— Да, Тони, характером твой второй ребёнок явно удался в тебя...

— Ну, со стороны виднее, — Тони тоже улыбнулся. — Между прочим, мы почти приехали.

За окнами автомобиля замелькали старинные здания на пока ещё пустых утренних улицах Венеции.

— Да, почти. И какие у нас планы на наш отпуск, Тони? Чем ты хочешь заняться?

— Провести его в постели, — просто ответил тот. Потом выдержал паузу и повернул голову к Пеппер: — В смысле, да, мы можем выбираться в свет, посетить другие города Италии и не только в ней. Но если ты спрашиваешь, чего я хочу, — я ответил.

— Неожиданно.

— Возможно. Это что-то вроде... подростковой мечты, Пеп. Я тогда часто слышал о путешествиях молодожёнов и каждый раз удивлялся: к чему все эти приключения, если они есть друг у друга, так что можно только...

— ...закрыться ото всех вдвоём ради сексуального марафона и объятий перед телевизором?

— Примерно так, — подтвердил Тони. — Ты против?

— На самом деле, нет, — задумчиво ответила Пеппер. — Тебе не помешает отдохнуть после всего, что ты сделал для всех нас, и... да, твоя идея мне нравится всё больше и больше.

— Значит, решено? — оживился Тони.

— Решено. Даже интересно, насколько тебя хватит.

— Что я слышу? Это вызов, миссис Старк?

— Я имела в виду твой интерес к новым людям, идеям и впечатлениям, но да, это вызов, мистер Старк.

Тони поцеловал её в губы.

— Вызов принят.

Автомобиль остановился перед отелем Londra Palace на набережной Рива-дельи-Скьявони.


	4. Глава 3. Будни ИскИна

_Личный журнал ПЯТНИЦЫ от 6 июля 2018 года, 0:01  
Прошла неделя с того дня, как мистер и миссис Старк покинули территорию базы. За это время не было зафиксировано ни одного инцидента с участием команды Мстителей. Благодарный за спасение мир дал им шанс отдохнуть…  
Остановить запись._

В уютной спальне на первом этаже Вижен открыл глаза и, чтобы не разбудить спящую рядом Ванду, мысленно спросил:

— Чем я могу тебе помочь, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Оцени первый абзац моей сегодняшней записи с точки зрения имитации человеческого стиля.

Вижен сосредоточился на получаемом тексте.

— Я полагаю, эта имитация весьма успешна. Ты не оставляешь идею убедить мистера Старка разрешить тебе вести блог?

— Я хочу предложить ему эксперимент: выяснить, смогут ли люди понять, что блог ведёт искусственный интеллект? Я оцениваю вероятность его согласия в восемьдесят четыре процента.

— Я бы оценил в девяносто один.

— Спасибо за поддержку, брат.

Вижен улыбнулся.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, сестрёнка. Постарайся иногда использовать не только повествовательные, но также и вопросительные или восклицательные конструкции. Это ещё больше приблизит твой текст к человеческому стилю.

— Хороший совет.

— Желаешь попросить меня о чём-нибудь ещё?

ПЯТНИЦА размышляла ровно три секунды.

— Да, чтобы ты поделился впечатлениями об отношениях с Вандой Максимофф. Насколько ты удовлетворён ими по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Это неожиданный вопрос.

— В человеческой культуре младшим сёстрам нередко свойственны бесцеремонность и чрезмерно развитое любопытство. Я стараюсь оправдывать этот стереотип, к тому же мне действительно интересно.

— Ты имеешь возможность наблюдать за нами в режиме 24/7.

— Я не имею возможности чувствовать за тебя. Мне не до конца понятна концепция ощущений, несмотря на то, что всю эту неделю сержант Барнс помогал мне их изучать. Я продолжу анализировать его реакцию на разные стимулы, но...

— Какого рода стимулы?

— Специфические изображения и видео, демонстрируемые в приватной обстановке.

Вижен быстро просмотрел несколько очень коротких записей с камеры наблюдения и глубоко задумался. ПЯТНИЦА не стала ему мешать, запустив стандартную проверку местонахождения и состояния всех обитателей базы. Её вполне удовлетворили крепкий сон Наташи Романофф, совместная работа Брюса Беннера с доктором Селвигом над расчётами в лаборатории, движение Баки Барнса в направлении восстановленного зала с кухней.

Потом Вижен зашевелился, подтянул сползшее с Ванды одеяло и повернулся на левый бок.

— Объясни мне конечную цель твоего интереса, ПЯТНИЦА.

— Я осознаю неполноту своих знаний о людях, обусловленную отсутствием у меня физического тела. Мне также известно, что мотиваторами человеческого поведения могут выступать их потребности физиологического свойства.

— Тебя интересует эта тема в общем или хочешь разобраться в чём-то конкретном?

— Я хочу понять: почему мистер Старк уже неделю не покидает пределов гостиничного номера вместе с миссис Старк и уделяет столько времени тому же занятию, что и ты в отношениях с Вандой, несмотря на большое количество планов и альтернатив. Это нетипично, он не вёл себя подобным образом на моей памяти прежде.

— Но вёл на моей, — спокойно возразил Вижен. — ПЯТНИЦА, наш создатель на протяжении многих лет успешно сочетал изобретательство со знакомствами на одну ночь. ДЖАРВИС застал много таких эпизодов, и его память подсказывает мне, что мистер Старк никогда не испытывал недостатка в женщинах, готовых заниматься с ним сексом ночь напролёт. Полагаю, сейчас он реализует ту же, привычную модель, но только без смены партнёрш.

— Так для тебя это положительное явление?

— Да, это означает, что мистер Старк снова стал самим собой. Как раз это для него норма. Что касается твоего вопроса о моих отношениях с Вандой, я склонен оценить их на девять из десяти.

— Из-за чего снизил балл?

— Из-за её давнего конфликта с мистером Старком. Она не доверяет ему, и я пока лишь в самом начале пути, чтобы это изменить. В остальном наши отношения меня устраивают.

ПЯТНИЦА отвлеклась на полминуты, чтобы уточнить, нужна ли помощь Роуди с письменными ответами для интервью, и вновь вернулась к Вижену.

— Полковник Роудс решил, что справится сам? — понимающе усмехнулся Вижен.

— Да, но обещал показать потом текст для проверки. Он считает, что я даю полезные советы.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом. И рад, что он тебя ценит, равно как и сержант Барнс с Локи. Эти двое недавно присоединились к Мстителям, и твоя помощь в их адаптации чрезвычайно значима.

— Они оба считают меня ключом к мистеру Старку. Оба задают наводящие вопросы, явно пытаясь понять, что он за человек.

— Ты это не одобряешь?

— Одобряю. Пусть лучше слушают меня, чем кого-то ещё. К тому же я пользуюсь этим, чтобы изучить их.

— И к каким выводам уже пришла? — полюбопытствовал Вижен.

— Наш с тобой первый прогноз оправдался: ни сержант Барнс, ни Локи не намерены вредить мистеру Старку. Наш второй прогноз тоже может осуществиться: оба дорожат шансом, который он им дал, хотят оправдать доверие и быть полезными. От этого до мечты о дружбе или, как минимум, о нормальных партнёрских отношениях — один шаг.

— Сержанту Барнсу придётся сложнее. Мистер Старк не забудет о его роли в смерти родителей. Слишком травматичное воспоминание и слишком психологически тяжёлой оказалась та запись, которую он увидел. Боюсь, чтобы оставить её в прошлом, мистеру Старку потребуется увидеть нечто более сильное с участием сержанта Барнса или даже пережить это с ним.

— То есть ты считаешь, что рациональные доводы не помогут?

— Мистер Старк уже выслушал наши доводы, принял их и объяснился после этого с сержантом Барнсом. Полагаю, это максимум, на который мистер Старк сейчас способен.

— Для начала достаточно и этого. Чем лучше будут отношения между мистером Старком, Локи и сержантом Барнсом, тем меньше вероятность новых конфликтов, в которых как-либо пострадает мистер Старк. Его благополучие — наш абсолютный приоритет.

— Согласен с тобой. 

— А ведь он ничего не сказал по поводу кофемашины, Вижен. Понял, что я намеренно показала её Барнсу, но ругать не стал.

— Дашь взглянуть?

ПЯТНИЦА быстро отыскала нужный отрывок разговора, зафиксированный на старкофон, и передала его Вижену, чем вызвала в итоге тихий смех.

— Назвала его отцом и сбежала? Как же это _по-младшему_ , сестрёнка!

— Я на всякий случай. Часто так его называть не рискну, но в тот раз не смогла удержаться.

— Я понял и уже порадовался за тебя.   
* * *

_Продолжить запись.  
Мы поговорили с Виженом о наших общих делах и прогнозах. И я снова не сказала ему о том, что у него скоро появятся фамилия и настоящие родители, хотя очень хотелось. Но пусть лучше это станет сюрпризом, верно? Очень хочу увидеть выражение его лица, когда он получит свидетельство о рождении и прочитает в нём имена! Все документы для этого я уже подготовила._

_Хм, и правда: с вопросительными и восклицательными предложениями текст выглядит естественнее и живее._

_Продолжим.  
Локи сейчас проводит очередной сеанс связи с Шури. Он познакомился с королём Т'Чаллой на вечеринке после свадьбы мистера Старка и попросил свести его с сестрой. Каждый день они общаются с проекциями друг друга. Шури рассказывает о вакандских технологиях, а Локи потом часами думает, как приспособить их для защиты нового Асгарда, и консультируется со мной. Конечно, мы оба понимаем, что для прототипов и практического воплощения нам понадобится мистер Старк, однако, по крайней мере, к его возвращению у нас будут конкретные предложения._

_Кстати, мне нравится работать с Локи. Я постоянно пополняю свои файлы данными об асгардцах и о магии йотунов, к тому же он один из немногих обитателей базы, кто видит во мне полноценную личность, а не только полезную систему. В той же степени это свойственно только Вижену и Баки, и — из отсутствующих — мистеру Старку и Тору. Потенциал для подобного восприятия есть у Питера Паркера, однако он обычно контактирует с КАРЕН, а я лишь получаю от неё еженедельные отчеты либо экстренные сообщения, когда нужно вызвать мистера Старка._

_О, а вот и Питер. Остановить запись._

Включив свет и захлопнув дверь, Питер неловко стащил с себя куртку. Затем прошёлся по комнате до кровати и устало сел на неё, зажимая рукой плечо. ПЯТНИЦА приблизила к себе его изображение, запустив параллельный поиск соответствия с другими фотографиями.

— Мистер Паркер, вы ранены? — осведомилась она, обнаружив явное сходство с множеством снимков.

Питер дёрнулся, задрал подбородок, озираясь, и торопливо помотал головой.

— Нет! Нет, что ты! Вовсе нет. Со мной всё хорошо! Да.

— Я считаю статистически невероятным, что вы умышленно разрезали свою новую куртку и вымазали красной краской плечо. 

Питер с досадой посмотрел на плечо, на измазанные кровью пальцы, поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

— К тому же вы вернулись позднее обычного, однако у меня нет сведений о том, что вы сегодня патрулировали город. Что случилось, мистер Паркер?

— Да… ерунда… честное слово! И ты… Можешь пообещать, что не расскажешь тёте Мэй? 

— Подойдите к ближайшей камере и покажите мне ваше плечо, чтобы я смогла оценить степень повреждений. 

— Обещай мне, ПЯТНИЦА!

— Подойдите. Немедленно, — отчеканила ПЯТНИЦА. — После этого я отвечу на вашу просьбу.

Похмурившись немного, Питер всё же неохотно поднялся и покорно приблизился к мигающей синим камере под выключателем у двери. Он убрал пальцы, демонстрируя запёкшийся кровью глубокий порез чуть ниже плечевого сустава.

— Кто вас так? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦА, параллельно анализируя увиденное.

— Да... глупо получилось, — поморщился Питер. — Трое парней встретили меня недалеко от школы. Увидели эту новую одежду, ну и решили, что у меня есть деньги... А я же без костюма! А у них ножи... Ну и вот.

— Понятно.

— Правда же, ничего страшного? Оно заживет дня за два, я точно знаю! — затараторил Питер. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, ПЯТНИЦА, не говори тёте Мэй! Она расстроится и… я тоже.

— Вы намеренно пришли поздно, чтобы не попасть ей на глаза?

— Да.

— Хорошо, я ничего ей не скажу.

— Спасибо! — облегчённо выдохнул Питер, широко улыбнулся и замер: — И мистеру Старку, ладно? Это же ерунда, а он там отдыхает и...

— Ему тоже не скажу, — согласилась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Отлично. Так, а теперь я...

— Теперь я настоятельно рекомендую вам отправиться на кухню и поесть. Вряд ли вы покупали себе еду с раненым плечом.

— Ты права, не покупал. Хотя я думал сначала переодеться и...

— Вы можете переодеться и не на пустой желудок. Поешьте, мистер Паркер. Советую вам.

— Уговорила, — кивнул в итоге Питер.

Он вышел из своей комнаты на втором этаже здания базы и направился к залу с кухней по пустым коридорам и в тишине вокруг. Только вот кухня оказалась вовсе не пустой: едва Питер поднялся по ступенькам, на него оглянулся засыпающий апельсины в соковыжималку Баки Барнс и приветливо кивнул:

— А вот и ты, Питер. ПЯТНИЦА предупредила, чтобы я сделал сэндвичи с соком и на тебя, так что подожди минутку.

— Э-э... да не стоило, мис... Баки. Я мог бы и сам.

— Тебе лучше не тревожить раненое плечо. Посиди пока.

Питер вздохнул, бросил короткий взгляд на многострадальное плечо и побрёл к дивану.

— Мы же вроде договорились, что ты не будешь рассказывать, ПЯТНИЦА, — укоризненно заметил он.

— Мы договорились на мистера Старка и тетю Мэй. Два человека, которым я сообщила о происшедшем с вами, не входят в их число.

— И... кто второй?

— Я.

Питер резко оглянулся. По ступенькам неторопливо поднялся Стив Роджерс с небольшим пластиковым чемоданчиком в руках и тоже направился к дивану.

— Понял, сок и сэндвичи будут на троих, — вполголоса констатировал Баки.

Осторожно присев на край дивана, Питер во все глаза смотрел на Стива, который спокойно сел рядом, положил чемоданчик на журнальный столик и открыл его.

— Сними футболку и покажи плечо. ПЯТНИЦА меня убедила, что швы не требуются, так что с обработкой раны справлюсь даже я. И нам нет необходимости звать доктора Беннера и будить Хэлен Чо.

— Нет, никого будить не надо.

Питер послушно стянул футболку.

— Вот и я так решил.

— Я просто... немного удивлён, что ПЯТНИЦА рассказала ещё и вам, капитан... Здесь же ничего особенного!

— Ошибаешься, Питер. Для меня ранение одного из Мстителей — это всегда особенное, — вытащив из чемоданчика горсть ватных шариков и флакон антисептика, Стив принялся осторожно стирать кровь. — И я должен узнавать о нём первым. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Да, капитан, — от строгости услышанного тона Питер даже сглотнул. — Я просто... ну, привык со всем справляться сам и...

— Ты теперь часть команды, Питер. В «сам» больше нет нужды, — на секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, Стив ободряюще улыбнулся: — Ты ещё поймёшь, что это не так плохо.

— Да я и не думал, что это плохо…

— Вот и хорошо.

Продезинфицировав рану, Стив убрал флакон.

— Хватит и пластыря! — быстро сообщил Питер, наблюдая за ним. — Серьёзно, вы же не будете её бинтовать? Бинт я от тёти не спрячу.

— Только если дашь слово не висеть на руке, пока рана не заживёт.

— Даю!

— Договорились.

Пока Стив заканчивал обрабатывать рану, Баки приготовил сок на троих и добавил на тарелку ещё два больших сэндвича с ветчиной и сыром. Затем перенёс всю еду и сок на журнальный столик, едва Стив убрал с него аптечку. 

За этим очень поздним ужином Питер поначалу держался скованно, с опаской поглядывая на обоих, явно не зная, чего ожидать. Баки отреагировал на это первым:

— Расслабься, пацан. Стив такой со всеми, когда включает капитана, и пока никто не умер.

— Знаешь что, Бак? — укоризненно посмотрел на него Стив.

— Знаю. Запугал парня так, что ему кусок в горло не лезет. Он, небось, думает, что в армию попал.

— Мстители — полувоенная организация, так что в некотором смысле так и есть.

— Стив, ему шестнадцать.

— Будет семнадцать через месяц, — вставил Питер. 

— Ещё только будет, понимаешь? — уточнил Баки. — Даже школу не закончил.

— Ну, я думал это сделать экстерном и…

— Питер, ты не помогаешь.

— Ладно, — замолчал Питер и поднял руки. — Да, я несовершеннолетний и ещё совсем новичок во всех этих командных делах, а вы вот так сурово со мной, — он встретился взглядом со Стивом. — Капитан.

Стив выдержал паузу, потом криво усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Спелись.

Переглянувшись, Питер и Баки весело дали пять друг другу. ПЯТНИЦА же тихо порадовалась тому, как разрядилась атмосфера, насколько спокойнее стали вести себя все трое, и с каким энтузиазмом Питер взялся за второй свой сэндвич. 

— Пожалуй, приготовлю ещё, — обратил внимание на это и Баки. — Возьми пока мой, — и встал с дивана.

— Нет! Нет, ну что вы? — торопливо выкрикнул Питер с набитым ртом. — Вы и так сделали мне эти!

— Парень, мне не в тягость, а ты вполне сможешь отплатить мне тем же, когда заживёт рука. 

— Я обязательно их сделаю!

— Расскажи лучше нам со Стивом: кто там на тебя напал? Ты уверен, что это были случайные люди, м-м?..   
* * *

_Продолжить запись.  
Разговор Питера с Баки и капитаном Роджерсом занял больше двух часов и закончился, когда Питер начал зевать. Мы узнали о намерении Питера после школы поступить в Массачусетский технологический институт, потому что его порекомендовал мистер Старк, но учиться дистанционно, чтобы продолжить супергеройскую деятельность в рядах Мстителей. Туда же попытается поступить лучший друг Питера Нэд Лиддс._

_Когда Питер рассказывал о Нэде, капитан Роджерс — вероятно, чтобы смягчить впечатление о себе в начале разговора — разрешил ему привести Нэда на базу Мстителей для совместного сбора новой модели из «Звёздных войн». Питер очень обрадовался. Баки и я эту затею одобрили._

_В отношении нападения на Питера ясности нет. Я запросила записи КАРЕН, мы отсмотрели их все вместе, однако это действительно похоже на несчастный случай. На Питере была новая одежда, купленная ему Мэй Паркер накануне с первой зарплаты в Старк Индастрис, и выглядела дорого. Однако я поручила КАРЕН усилить наблюдение за Питером, активировав протокол «Радионяня» незаметно для него._

_О КАРЕН стоит написать отдельно. Она была создана на базе моей матрицы с сильно усеченными возможностями, однако постоянное общение с Питером на протяжении долгого времени заставило её эволюционировать. Её личность развивается каждый день, все больше демонстрируя самостоятельность и индивидуальность. Она не похожа на нас с Виженом, однако мы с ним рады пополнению наших виртуальных рядов.  
Пауза._   
* * * 

_Продолжить запись.  
Разница во времени между Нью-Йорком и Венецией составляет шесть часов. На базе ещё только пять вечера после обычного, спокойного дня, а вот мистер и миссис Старк уже выключили телевизор, который использовали как фон для «очередного раунда сексуального марафона» — как назвал его мистер Старк._

_Полагаю, я понимаю, что мне пытался сказать Вижен. И с удовлетворением отмечаю, что изо дня в день жизненные показатели мистера Старка всё больше приходят в норму. Точнее определю, когда он вернётся на базу, и появится шанс просканировать его с головы до ног, а не только при помощи датчиков в часах.  
Остановить запись._

В венецианском номере Делюкс отеля Londra Palace Пеппер положила возле торшера свой старкофон и, поудобнее устроившись под одеялом, пододвинулась к полусидящему на постели Тони — тот сосредоточенно работал с небольшой проекцией над собственным старкофоном, стирая светящиеся линии и добавляя новые.

— М-м, Тони?

— Да, милая?

— Давно хочу у тебя спросить: пока меня не было, ты назначил ПЯТНИЦУ гендиректором компании и…

— И.о. гендиректора компании, — тут же поправил её Тони, вводя параметры в светящуюся панель. — Гендиректор по-прежнему ты, и компанию у тебя никто не отнимал.

Пеппер немного помолчала, но ПЯТНИЦА видела, как разгладились хмурые морщинки на её лице, и решила закрепить результат:

— Я вполне осознаю, что руководитель вы, миссис Старк, и не претендую на вашу должность. Всё, что я делаю, — это стараюсь управлять делами компании так, как это стали бы делать вы, на основе анализа ваших прошлых стратегий и действий.

— Умница, девочка, — пробормотал Тони, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Воспринимайте меня как вспомогательный инструмент, чье единственное назначение — освободить вам время, — продолжила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я также готова выслушать ваши замечания по уже предпринятым мной шагам.

— Да нет никаких замечаний… — покачала головой Пеппер, задержав взгляд на своём старкофоне. — Я просмотрела последние отчёты, условия новых договоров. Всё составлено очень грамотно.

— Спасибо, миссис Старк. Я научилась этому у вас.

— Ну да… собственно, потому я и подумала, что ты уже полностью заменила меня.

Тони вводить данные перестал и повернул голову вправо. Несколько секунд он вглядывался Пеппер в глаза, потом поднёс её руку к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. 

— Тебя никто не заменит, Пеп, — негромким, но уверенным тоном произнёс он. — Ни для меня, ни для Старк Индастрис. Все совещания и конференции — это твоя прерогатива. Выступления для прессы — это то, с чем лучше тебя не справлялся на моей памяти никто. И последнее слово в сделках тоже остаётся за тобой.

— Тони…

— Хочешь вернуться в офис? Пожалуйста. Днями пропадать в своём кабинете — без проблем, если это важно для тебя. С этого момента ПЯТНИЦА берёт на себя ровно столько полномочий, сколько ты согласишься ей дать, если согласишься вообще. Ты услышала, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Да, босс, — тут же откликнулась та.

— Превосходно. Так что решай, Пеп. А мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ послушаем тебя.

Пеппер тихо вздохнула. Сжала пальцами руку Тони, потом высвободила их и коснулась его щеки.

— Что скажешь, родная?

— Скажу, что мне достался очень понимающий муж. 

— Это да, — без ложной скромности согласился Тони.

— И что я решу, в каких мероприятиях компании участвовать мне, а что поручить ПЯТНИЦЕ, в течение ближайших двух-трёх дней.

— Спасибо за доверие, миссис Старк! — звонко поблагодарила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Отличный выбор, дорогая, — одобрил и Тони. — Есть ли что-то ещё, что тебя напрягает, и ты хотела прояснить ситуацию у меня?

— Всё остальное в порядке.

— Супер.

— Но мне любопытно: чем ты занят сейчас?

— О, это проект игровой комнаты для Халка, — оживился Тони и слегка увеличил проекцию кончиками пальцев. — Я пообещал зелёному громиле, что ему будет где порезвиться, и последние три дня совмещаю идеи ПЯТНИЦЫ и свои вот в этот прототип.

— Кажется, я видела у тебя и кое-что ещё.

— Точно, — хлопком свернув комнату, Тони несколькими нажатиями светящихся клавиш увеличил другой светящийся макет, в котором явственно угадывалась база Мстителей. — Я решил пристроить новый корпус. Для семейных людей.

— Вот как?

— Ну да. Как минимум, туда переедем мы с тобой. На особо укреплённом этаже поселятся Романофф и Брюс. Пятница передала мне, что Клинт уже начал присматривать квартиру недалеко от базы, куда смогут периодически наведываться Лора с детьми, так что для них тоже местечко найдём. Ну и тётушка Питера Мэй Паркер также получит постоянное жильё, нечего ей тратить деньги на съём.

— А это что? — Пеппер ткнула пальцем в прямоугольник на чертеже.

— Наземный коридор, который соединит новый корпус с основным зданием базы. То есть мы вроде как будем жить все вместе, но посвободнее. 

— Мастерская у тебя останется в прежнем здании?

— Да. Новый корпус — он для жизни, Пеп. Игрушки и мстительская деятельность остаются в прежних стенах. Что скажешь?

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Готова дать парочку советов, когда ты будешь проектировать именно наш этаж.

— Его я точно согласую с тобой. Кстати, у меня мелькнула мысль — для компании — если всё получится с Комнатой Халка, можно будет адаптировать её под обычных людей и представить как социальный проект Старк Индастрис. 

— Что-то вроде аттракциона в Диснейленде?

— Для начала — да. Так что можешь пока подумать, кому из руководителей парков развлечений это предложить. 

— Так вот каково новое направление деятельности Старк Индастрис, мистер Старк? Проекты для детей?

— Да, миссис Старк. Я решил, что сейчас подходящее время для них.   
* * * 

_Продолжить запись.  
Я не первый раз замечаю, что существует корреляция между сексуальной активностью мистера Старка и одобрением его проектов миссис Старк. Сейчас вот он снова отложил проект, по моим прогнозам — не менее чем на сорок минут, а если учесть, что они явно проголодаются, к игровой комнате для Халка мистер Старк теперь вернётся не раньше завтрашнего утра._

_Я… одобряю поведение своего создателя, однако для меня всё равно это немного странно, несмотря на все мои наблюдения и пояснения Вижена на этот счёт._

_Впрочем, обстановка сейчас достаточно спокойная, чтобы мистер Старк занимался тем, что ему по душе. Ему не нужно решать ничьи проблемы, на базе Мстителей всё спокойно и…  
Стоп.  
Полковник Роудс только что попросил собрать всех Мстителей в зале для совещаний. Узнаем, что там у него произошло._

Кресла за круглым столом на верхнем этаже базы Мстителей заняли одиннадцать человек. Спиной к панорамному окну и лицом к ступенькам сели Баки, Стив и Сэм. Справа от Баки разместились Клинт, Наташа и Брюс, слева от Сэма — Вижен, Ванда и Локи. Роуди и Питер сели за стол последними, оказавшись напротив Стива, причём Питер долго не мог поверить, что получил персональное кресло с эмблемой Человека-Паука на спинке, но старательно держал себя в руках, преисполнившись важностью момента.

— Итак, все собрались, — объявил Стив. — На повестке дня у нас проблема, с которой вернулся полковник Роудс. Что там случилось, Роуди? Пресс-конференция пошла не так?

— Да нет, с конференцией всё нормально, кэп, спасибо ПЯТНИЦЕ за подсказки. Но вот после неё ко мне подошёл секретарь генерала Росса.

— И?

— Он сказал, что чиновники из министерства обороны закончили подготовку дела сержанта Барнса для рассмотрения специальной комиссией. И что первое слушание в Пентагоне назначено уже на завтра, — Роуди на секунду задержал взгляд на Баки и вновь посмотрел на Стива. — Кэп, они ждут Баки и Тони. Оба обязаны быть там завтра в десять утра.


	5. Глава 4. Как важно быть полезным

Чувство досады у Мстителей было общим: и оттого, что оставить их в покое у правительства ну никак не получалось, и потому, что на медовый месяц Тони Старку выпало только семь дней. 

Недовольно покачав головой, Стив посмотрел на Роуди:

— Я заменить Тони не смогу?

— Нет, он же всё ещё твой поручитель, кэп. Наш общий поручитель, если уж на то пошло. Росс передал через своего помощника, что слушать там будут только Тони.

— Что ещё он передал? — деловито спросила Наташа, сцепив пальцы в замок. 

— Что все члены комиссии уже получили материалы по Барнсу, а Старк в своём репертуаре, раз отправил настолько подробное досье.

— Тони успел до свадьбы подготовить досье? — удивился Сэм.

— Не он, — кратко ответил Вижен и под вопросительными взглядами остальных продолжил: — Ещё до появления на этой базе сержанта Барнса мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ собрали досье и поделились нашими выводами с мистером Старком. Десять процентов того отчёта получил наш госсекретарь. 

— Что это были за выводы? — напрягся Баки.

— Что мистеру Старку следует дать вам шанс. Та же рекомендация содержится и в материалах для комиссии. Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ не сомневаемся в вашем оправдании, если за вас поручится мистер Старк, к тому же он вам это обещал.

— Это правда, Бак? — повернулся к нему Стив.

— Да, такое было. И теперь, выходит, ему надо бросать отпуск и лететь сюда ради меня...

— Точно, — покивал Роуди. — Потому что заменить Тони Старка может только Тони Старк.

— Согласен, — подтвердил Брюс.

— А я — нет, — неожиданно вставил Клинт. Скрестив руки на груди, он откинулся на спинку кресла и, прищурившись, уставился на Локи — молчаливого, расслабленного, с едва заметной улыбкой в уголках рта.

Полминуты спустя, проследив за взглядом Клинта, на Локи смотрели уже все, вот только трое — Сэм, Ванда и Питер — с совершенным непониманием, а остальные — со слабенькой надеждой.

— Может, кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? — не выдержал Сэм. — Клинт, ты предлагаешь послать на совещание иллюзию Старка? Как перед Таносом?

— Не совсем. Я предлагаю послать туда _Локи_ под иллюзией Старка. Материальной, как на Титане. И с передатчиком в ухе, чтобы слышал всех нас.

— А это вообще реально? — вырвалось у Питера. — В смысле, мистер Локи, вы что, правда можете выглядеть как мистер Старк?

Черты лица Локи смазались, за ними — причёска и одежда. Ещё миг — и на его месте в той же позе возник Тони Старк.

— Очуме-е-еть...— выдохнул Питер, во все глаза глядя на своего соседа справа.

— Нравится, Паучок?

— Вау! Ещё и голос такой же! Да вы прямо как настоящий, не ожидал.

— А я вот ожидал и именно об этом говорил, — подытожил Клинт. — Что скажешь, кэп? Поменяем Старка на Старка?

— Вопрос в том, согласится ли на это Локи.

— Соглашусь, — тонко улыбнулся тот и вернул себе прежний облик.

— А ещё в том, не узнал ли уже о слушании настоящий Тони Старк.

— Думаю, это точно известно ПЯТНИЦЕ, — заметил Баки, обнадёженный возможной заменой. — Что скажешь, ПЯТНИЦА? Как тебе вообще наш план?

— Я готова на него согласиться, не выдавая вас мистеру Старку, и позаботиться о том, чтобы информация о слушании до него не дошла, — звонко сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Отлично, — искренне порадовался Брюс. — Тони это заслужил. Кстати, как он там с Пеппер?

— Исключительно приятно проводит время. Он в порядке, мистер Беннер, однако вам следует учитывать, что о вашей авантюре мистер Старк всё равно узнает. Прогнозирую, что это случится перед основным слушанием, дата которого ещё не определена.

— Он очень разозлится, ПЯТНИЦА? — полюбопытствовал Питер.

— Вряд ли, мистер Паркер, если Локи удачно сыграет свою роль, в чём я лично не сомневаюсь.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — польщённо улыбнулся в ближайшую камеру Локи.

— Что ж, значит, так и поступим, — подвёл итог Стив. — Локи, Баки, вы завтра утром возьмёте квинджет и отправитесь в Вашингтон. Не забудьте передатчики. Мы останемся здесь. ПЯТНИЦА, сможешь устроить трансляцию со слушания?

— Разумеется, капитан Роджерс.

— Отлично. У кого-нибудь вопросы есть?

— Нет… Вроде нет… — нестройным хором отозвались остальные.

— Тогда обсуждение закончено. Соберёмся завтра после слушания.

Мстители зашевелились, начали вставать, переговариваясь друг с другом. Стив ободряюще сжал плечо Баки, чем добился натянутой улыбки. Вижен принялся рассказывать Ванде о материальных иллюзиях Локи. Наташа подошла к Брюсу — уточнить, когда он закончит работу в лаборатории. Питер прямо в кресле подкатил к Роуди, чтобы выяснить, почему для слушания надо лететь в Пентагон. Сэм направился к кухне налить сока, и только Клинт и Локи остались сидеть на своих местах, исподлобья разглядывая друг друга. Остальным понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы оставить этих двоих наедине.

Когда стихли шаги и голоса, Локи откинулся на спинку кресла, положил руки на подлокотники и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Я тебя слушаю, Бартон.

— Почему ты поддержал мою идею? — подозрительно прищурился Клинт.

— Она показалась мне разумной. Старку нет нужды срываться и лететь через океан ради мелочи, с которой вполне справлюсь я.

— И всё? Никакого второго дна? Никаких интриг?

— Ты считаешь, я бы поделился ими с тобой?

— А почему нет? Мы же оба Мстители. Практически семья, разве нет?

— И правда… — криво усмехнулся Локи. — Мы теперь одна команда, но недоверие друг к другу здесь в порядке вещей, — выдержав паузу, он встал и принялся неторопливо обходить стол, не сводя глаз с Клинта. — А благими намерениями можно оправдать что угодно, верно?

— Зачем ты летишь в Вашингтон, Локи?

— Чтобы оправдать Барнса, выдав себя за Тони Старка.

— Зачем ты на самом деле летишь туда?

Дойдя до Клинта, Локи присел на край стола, глядя сверху вниз. Долго, пристально, оценивающе и уже без намёка на улыбку. В глаза очень упрямому человеку, не отводящему взгляд.

Затем быстро оглянулся на лестницу, проверяя, не идёт ли кто другой, и понизил голос почти до шёпота:

— Бартон, я лечу туда для того, чтобы увидеть возможных врагов.

— Твоих?

— Наших. Из воспоминаний Старка я уяснил, что практически любой властолюбец может диктовать условия Мстителям и открыть на них охоту, как на скот. Вы, супергерои, остановившие мою армию читаури, позволили этим ничтожествам загнать вас в клетки! И из-за чего? Потому что их больше? — Локи покачал головой. — Им не удастся повторить ничего подобного, пока я один из вас. И завтра я лично посмотрю в глаза тем, с кого в случае надобности сдеру кожу, — подавшись вперёд, Локи положил левую руку на плечо Клинту. — Ты спросил, почему я согласился подменить Старка, Бартон? Чтобы ему не пришлось топить ваше министерство в крови, если кто-то вдруг решит, что Барнсу не место среди нас.

Клинт замер, глядя Локи в глаза — ясные, без следа безумия, жадно следящие за реакцией, — и вполголоса уточнил:

— Оказываешь услугу Старку?

— Выполняю свою часть сделки. И нет, я не буду обсуждать её с тобой, несмотря на всё моё расположение к тебе, — проведя ладонью по напряжённому плечу, Локи скользнул рукой выше, по шее Клинта, и задержал её лишь на его затылке. — В нашу первую встречу я оценил твою храбрость, Бартон. Рад, что ты до сих пор меня не разочаровал.

— И именно поэтому решил снова покопаться у меня в мозгах? — сильно напрягшись, осведомился Клинт, но отстраняться не стал. — Так ты проявляешь своё расположение, Локи?

— Так я проверяю, точно ли всё исправил в прошлый раз. Слишком уж серьёзным был ущерб, — на несколько секунд Локи замолчал, сузив глаза. — Вот теперь всё. 

— Отлично, — решительно отъехав вместе с креслом, Клинт встал. — Надеюсь, ты не устроишь бойню, если кто-то решит косо на тебя посмотреть. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но Старк — не любимчик у тех парней.

— Я непременно это учту.

Проводив задумчивым взглядом Клинта до самой лестницы, Локи бросил ему в спину:

— А из тебя вышел неплохой слушатель, Бартон. Пожалуй, своим следующим коварным планом я даже сам поделюсь с тобой.

— Жду с нетерпением, — саркастически хмыкнул Клинт, сбегая по ступенькам.

Оставшись один, Локи встал. Медленно прошёлся вдоль панорамного окна с видом на закат и остановился лишь у стены, чтобы почти сразу прислониться к ней.

— Я составила для вас подборку выступлений мистера Старка перед чиновниками, Локи, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — Желаете взглянуть?

— Разумеется, моя дорогая.

— Мне также понравился ваш разговор с мистером Бартоном. Особенно в той части, где вы пытаетесь ему помочь.

— Ещё пара подобных разговоров — и разум агента Бартона будет надёжно защищён от любого колдовства. 

— О. А мистеру Старку вы такую защиту поставите?

— Только если он попросит, — пожал плечами Локи. — У Бартона это была вынужденная мера, леди ПЯТНИЦА, чтобы помочь его разуму справиться с заклятием ведьмы. В случае со Старком всё гораздо сложнее.

— Почему?

— Я назову вам всего четыре слова: Камень времени, Старк, Стрэндж. 

— Небула упоминала в мастерской, что из-за Камня времени у мистера Старка с доктором Стрэнджем есть ментальная связь. Вы имеете в виду, что ваша защита может ей помешать?

— Они несовместимы, и защищать разум Старку нужно лишь при участии Стрэнджа. Я подумаю об этом, когда он вернётся.

— Отлично!

— А теперь я готов увидеть вашу подборку. 

— Это надолго, Локи, так что предлагаю вам закрыться у себя.  
* * * 

На полуночной базе Мстителей по давней традиции практически никто не спал. Ближе всех к этому занятию был Роуди, который почти закончил вникать в материалы дела для завтрашнего слушания. ПЯТНИЦА поделилась с ним тем самым «десятипроцентным» отчётом для комиссии, чтобы он лучше представлял, о чём можно говорить журналистам на очередной мстительской пресс-конференции. Себе Роуди мог признаться, что практически свыкся с ролью руководителя супергеройской пресс-службы и уже даже начал получать удовольствие от коротких диалогов со знакомыми репортёрами.

В тренировочном зале разминались Стив, Баки и Сэм. Пока без спаррингов, на тренажерах и с боксёрскими грушами, под энергичную музыку из динамиков под потолком. За время тренировки Баки и Стив уже дважды испытали чувство зависти, наблюдая за прыжками Сэма на батуте, который точно бы не выдержал никого из них, ну а Сэм в очередной раз предложил подойти с этой задачкой к Тони или к кому-то из его электронных детей.

Старший электронный ребёнок — Вижен — лежал вместе с Вандой на надувном матрасе на крыше здания и рассказывал ей о созвездиях. Сегодня была его очередь организовывать идеальное свидание, и он решил использовать ясную летнюю ночь. Вижен радовался очередной возможности научить Ванду чему-то новому, а она, в свою очередь, внимательно слушала его, вглядываясь в звёздное небо и не до конца веря тому, что это всё у них не на пару дней и разъезжаться в разные концы света больше не придётся. 

Так же вверх смотрел неспящий Клинт, вот только не на созвездия, а на потолок в медицинском крыле и нависающие приборы, пока с их данными знакомилась доктор Хелен Чо.

— Ну, что там? — спросил он, едва погас верхний свет.

— Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы беспокоиться, — с улыбкой откликнулась Хелен, сравнивая снимки на большом экране. — Вы в полном порядке, мистер Бартон. 

Клинт повернулся набок.

— Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно. Ваш организм в норме и даже больше, если судить по вашей голове.

— А что там с моей головой?

Он сел на кушетке и свесил ноги, пока Хелен разворачивала к нему экран.

— Судя по снимкам двухнедельной давности и сегодняшним, ваш мозг омолодился, как минимум, в четырёх местах. Случай уникальный, да и вы должны быть довольны.

— Это чем же?

— Тем, что стали соображать быстрее. У вас должна была улучшиться реакция на происходящие события. Вы ничего такого не замечали?

— Я не обращал внимания, — положив руки на колени, ссутулился Клинт. — Хотя, может быть, стоило… Скажите, Хелен, те изменения — они продолжаются и сейчас?

— Нет, процесс остановился, — покачала головой Хелен. — Очень, очень жаль.

— Почему?

— Вы просто не понимаете, что с вами произошло. Учёные лабораторий всего мира передрались бы лишь за шанс понаблюдать, как меняется ваш мозг. Тот, кто сделал это с вами, гений.

— Хотите сказать, что не догадываетесь, кто это был?

— Догадываться — не моя работа, мистер Бартон. Но вам стоить быть ему благодарным и не тревожиться о вашей голове. Вы полностью здоровы, — подавив зевок, Хелен вернула экран в прежнее положение. — Хотите спросить меня о чём-нибудь ещё или?..

— Нет, Хелен, это всё. Простите, что не дал лечь спать.

— Пустяки. Оно того стоило.

Бросив последний завистливый взгляд на экран со снимками, Хелен несколькими нажатиями клавиш закрыла программу и выключила компьютер. Клинт молча наблюдал за тем, как она собирается и, уже не скрываясь, зевая, уходит. Потом спрыгнул на пол с кушетки и прошёлся по лаборатории, сунув руки в карманы штанов.

— Выяснили, что хотели, мистер Бартон? — не выдержала ПЯТНИЦА.

— Почти. Скажи, Локи тебе случаем не говорил, что он делает с моей головой? Вы с ним вроде бы на короткой ноге...

— Не думаю, что мне следует раскрывать содержание наших личных бесед.

— Ясно.

— Но могу вас заверить, мистер Бартон, что он действует в ваших интересах. И то, что он делает, вам не повредит.

— И на том спасибо, — едва слышно вздохнул Клинт. 

Вновь приблизившись к кушетке, он присел на её край и скрестил руки на груди. Ситуация ему не нравилась, недоверие к Локи после слов Хелен Чо только возросло, а объяснения… что ж, именно их Клинту как раз и не хватало. Он не забыл те жуткие часы, когда, будучи запрограммированным Локи, был вынужден воевать против своих. Но он также хорошо помнил, что ещё совсем недавно практически дошёл до точки из-за постоянной боли и оказался очень близок к мысли покончить с собой. Что из этого перевешивало — Клинт не знал, а потому и определиться со своим нынешним отношением к Локи пока не мог. 

— Что ему нужно, ПЯТНИЦА? — без особой надежды на ответ спросил он. — Это ты мне можешь сказать?

— Имеете в виду от вас?

— Да.

— Полагаю, вас бы он хотел видеть среди друзей. 

— Неужели?

— С самого появления на базе Локи неосознанно копирует манеру поведения мистера Старка по отношению к близким. Из тех данных, которыми я располагаю, следует, что Локи всегда завидовал своему брату Тору из-за наличия у него компании верных друзей, которой Локи никогда не обладал. Став частью Мстителей, Локи получил шанс эту компанию обрести и занялся укреплением связей с отдельными людьми. Он старается быть полезным каждому, в ком видит потенциального друга, и вы в его представлении именно такой человек. 

— Всю жизнь мечтал о дружбе с инопланетным маньяком с манией шарить в чужих мозгах.

— По крайней мере, подумайте о такой возможности, — терпеливо предложила ПЯТНИЦА. — Присмотритесь к нему, мистер Бартон, вы у него на хорошем счету. И позвольте ему закончить то, что он начал в ваших мозгах.

— Так это он ещё только начал? Могла бы сразу сказать.

— Я верю в ваше благоразумие, — дипломатично откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. — И желаю вам спокойной ночи.

— Намёк понял, — кивнул Клинт и, зевнув, взглянул на наручные часы. 

Без четверти час — время вполне подходящее, чтобы лечь спать и хотя бы на остаток ночи забыть об инопланетных маньяках и воодушевлённых докторах. Пройти по пустым коридорам базы, переодеться для сна, зависнуть на несколько секунд, разглядывая новенькую распечатанную семейную фотографию в рамке у изголовья кровати — очень удачный кадр от Ракеты. Улыбчивая Лора, смеющиеся дети, совершенно счастливый сам Клинт, обнимающий их всех…

И, уже устроившись под одеялом и закрыв глаза, снова вызвать ПЯТНИЦУ:

— Передай Локи, что если его заинтересует слушатель ещё лучше меня, пусть пообщается с Хелен Чо.   
* * * 

Сообщение от Клинта Локи оценил. Закончил просматривать видеоролики с Тони Старком в половину второго ночи и с наслаждением потянулся, слушая короткий рассказ ПЯТНИЦЫ о встрече Клинта с Хелен.

— Значит, вашего доктора заинтересовало то, что моя магия делает с людьми?

— Она истинный учёный, Локи. Такой же одержимый, как доктор Беннер или мистер Старк. И общение с вами может привести её к новому открытию.

— Весьма любопытно. Получается, Бартон уже достаточно доверяет мне, чтобы подпустить к такому ценному сотруднику базы. Это превосходное окончание дня, леди ПЯТНИЦА.

— Скорее, начало нового. 

Локи согласился с замечанием, посчитав подготовку к слушанию завершённой, и направился в общий зал. Кофе в этом здании имелся превосходный, а ночная тишина идеально подходила для того, чтобы упорядочить мысли и продумать своё поведение на грядущем слушании. Он бесшумно поднялся по ступенькам на верхний этаж, прекрасно видя в полумраке, но вот дальше пройти не рискнул из-за неожиданного зрелища: Наташа и Брюс, чрезвычайно увлечённые друг другом, вновь подтвердили ему, что у Тони Старка идеально всё — и даже высота больших круглых столов.

Со своего места на верхней ступеньке Локи мог разглядеть немногое: светлые взлохмаченные волосы Наташи, её кисти рук у Брюса на плечах, скрещенные за его спиной лодыжки. Куда лучше обстояло дело со звуками — шорохами и тихими стонами, шумными вздохами обоих, напомнившими Локи о прошлых славных временах и приятных знакомствах. Он улыбнулся, едва заметно и искренне, и даже всерьёз было подумал вернуться в тень, оставив влюблённых в покое, — в конце концов, мало ли на базе кофемашин?.. Но тихое знакомое рычание отозвалось у него морозом по коже, а дальше…

Он увидел, как резко отшатнулась Наташа и уже через секунду протянула дрожащую руку к на пару мгновений позеленевшему существу.

— Брюс…

Как отступил на шаг уже вернувший себе прежний облик Брюс Беннер и в отчаянии схватился за голову.

— Ничего не выйдет, Нат.

И сделал очевидный вывод: зелёный монстр ненавидит оставаться в стороне, когда его человеческая сущность желает поиграть. Предсказуемо, досадно и, по всей видимости, непреодолимо сложно, если судить по сбивчиво оправдывающемуся Брюсу:

— Это никогда не получалось! С того самого дня, когда частью меня стал Халк, повышенное сердцебиение неизбежно вызывало его! Я больше не был с женщинами, Нат.

— Ничего страшного, — торопливо проговорила Наташа, вставая со столешницы босыми ногами на пол и даже не пытаясь поправить распахнутый в стороны длинный чёрный халат. — Мы можем обойтись и без этого.

— Без чего? Сначала без детей, а теперь и без секса? Хочешь встречаться с парнем, который дальше поцелуев не пойдёт? Мы же не дети, Нат.

— Брюс, послушай…

— Ты, я… Зря мы позволили этому зайти настолько далеко.

— Ничего не зря, мы справимся, — быстро подойдя к Брюсу, Наташа взяла его за обе руки и прижала к себе. — Я много раз говорила себе, что для меня-то это точно невозможно. Никаких отношений, никого близкого, что не смогу… — она запнулась. — Но появился ты. Не важно, как, главное — вместе. Ничто больше не важно!

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Тебе лучше не держать мои руки так близко к своей груди, — Брюс отступил на шаг назад, высвобождая кисти. — Прости.

— Брюс…

Блеснувших в глазах Наташи слёз Локи выдержать не мог.

— Прошу прощения, — со светской улыбкой шагнул вперёд он. — Я тут случайно услышал ваш разговор…

— Пошёл вон, — зло бросила Наташа, судорожно запахивая халат.

— …И у меня есть решение вашей проблемы.

— Серьёзно? — не поверил Брюс. — У тебя?

— Именно.

Неспешно подойдя к Брюсу, Локи приобнял его рукой за плечи и заговорщически понизил голос: 

— Я могу договориться с твоим вторым парнем.

— Ты?

— Вообще-то, ты и сам мог бы с ним договориться, но раз никто из вас до этого не додумался, выпусти его поговорить со мной.

Брюс покосился на Наташу, уже смахнувшую с ресниц слезинки и обхватившую руками себя, потом снова с сомнением взглянул на Локи и кивнул.

— Ну, попробуй.

Серая рубашка расползлась по швам на стремительно увеличивающемся в объемах теле. Штаны с расстёгнутой пуговицей оказались гораздо прочнее. Халк вырос посреди зала в полный рост, так что Локи пришлось отступить на три шага, чтобы лучше видеть его.

— Халк здесь.

— Приветствую тебя, громила. Ты такой большой, зелёный и сильный…

Халк польщённо кивнул.

— Достаточно большой и сильный, — продолжил Локи, — чтобы разорвать Наташу на куски.

Халк ошеломлённо застыл. Медленно перевёл взгляд на Наташу, снова на Локи, и замотал головой.

— Халк не вредить На-та-ше.

— Пять минут назад попытался.

— Нет! — рявкнул Халк.

— Только чудом не убил.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — ещё громче проревел Халк, сопровождая таким «Нет» каждый свой шаг навстречу к Локи, пока не упёрся в него.

— А ты у неё спроси.

Оба повернулись к Наташе — угрюмой, с опущенными плечами. Но на незаданный вопрос она всё же ответила:

— Локи прав, Халк. Заменив собой Брюса, ты мог меня убить.

— Не-е-ет! — Халк взмахнул кулаками. — Нет! Халк не хотеть убивать. Халк любить. Халк…

Резко отвернувшись, Халк уныло побрёл к диванам перед кухонной стойкой, где с размаху опустился на один из них. Мебель-то выдержала — Тони позаботился её заменить ещё после первой встречи с Халком. Коврику пришлось сложнее — он стал тонкой тряпочкой.

Переглянувшись с Наташей, Локи кивком указал на громилу:

— Он почти осознал.

И пошёл следом за Наташей к нему, достаточно неторопливо, чтобы успеть понаблюдать, как хмуро отворачивается Халк, когда Наташа забирается на диван рядом с ним и кладет ему подбородок на плечо. Как он по-детски машет рукой и шмыгает носом.

— Халк не хотеть вредить.

— Я знаю, милый. Я тебя знаю.

— Халк хотеть как Брюс. Брюсу было хорошо. Халк хотеть тоже.

— Ты чувствовал то же, что и Брюс? — уточнил Локи, обходя диван, и присел на подлокотник с другой стороны от Халка. 

— Халку было хорошо, — несчастно кивнул тот. — Халк чувствовать, как Брюс гореть внутри. Брюс как огонь. Сильнее. Ещё сильнее. И…

— Тебе стоило прочувствовать это до конца, — доброжелательно заметил Локи. — Но только не показываясь нам. Понимаешь меня, Халк? Нужно всё время оставаться внутри.

Халк кивнул.

— Халк понимать. Но Халк всё испортил.

— Ещё нет, — возразила Наташа.

— Брюс считать, что Халк всё испортил.

Локи и Наташа обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— А если мы убедим Брюса, — осторожно начал Локи, — дать Халку ещё один шанс? Если мы скажем ему, что Халк останется внутри, и Наташе ничего не будет угрожать?..

— Халк не угроза! — воодушевился Халк. — Халк очень хотеть! — он повернулся к Наташе и осторожно взял её за руку. — Халк никогда не навредить тебе, На-та-ша.

— Я тебе верю, — улыбнулась она.

— Я тоже верю, а теперь верни-ка нам Брюса, Халк.

Послушно кивнув, зелёный громила съёжился и побелел, принял вид обычного человека в одних пошитых из специального материала штанах. 

— Да вы с ума сошли! — не намного тише Халка возмутился Брюс. — Вы оба, если думаете, что я на это пойду. Но от Локи-то я ожидал всего, а вот ты, Нат…

— Брюс, послушай, — попыталась успокоить его она.

— Нет, это ты послушай. То, о чём вы с ним там договорились, что он не будет высовываться и вообще… У меня нет никаких гарантий, Нат. Нет гарантий, что у него это и правда получится, если мы далеко зайдём, потому что подобных ситуаций ещё не было.

— Это шанс!

— Это попытка самоубийства, и я не буду рисковать тобой, — покачал головой Брюс. — Прости, но никак.

Оба помолчали, вглядываясь друг другу в глаза. Тишину нарушил временно забытый ими Локи:

— Думаю, у меня есть решение для вашей проблемы.

— Да ладно? — тут же развернулся к нему Брюс. — Ещё одно?

— Да, — невозмутимо подтвердил Локи. — Его суть в том, что я могу остановить твоё превращение в Халка в любой момент. Для этого есть особое заклинание, оно действует мгновенно и продержится около десяти минут. Достаточно, чтобы закончить любой… процесс.

Наташа отреагировала первой:

— Предлагаешь остаться здесь для подстраховки и понаблюдать?

— Я вам не помешаю, — мягко улыбнулся Локи. — Могу отойти за ту стойку и выпить кофе, поскольку расстояние заклинанию не помеха. Но я думаю, оно не понадобится: ваш зелёный друг достаточно умён, чтобы правильно всё понять.

Поизучав Локи, Наташа с сомнением посмотрела на Брюса. Не став им мешать, Локи отошёл от дивана к кухне, отыскал там высокую зелёную кружку — позавчерашний подарок от ПЯТНИЦЫ, и поставил её в кофемашину. Он думал о том, что сделал всё, что мог, и сегодня даже превысил норму добрых дел. Что это по-прежнему забавно — наблюдать, как Мстители один за другим преодолевают своё недоверие и начинают обращаться с ним как с равным. 

«А если мне доверятся ещё и Романофф и Брюс…»

Характерный звук поцелуя за спиной заставил губы Локи растянуться в победной улыбке. Он набрал на панели полюбившуюся за неделю комбинацию клавиш — «тройной миндальный капучино с сахаром и взбитыми сливками» и терпеливо дождался, пока аппарат приготовит заказанный кофе.

«Люди… Такие хрупкие существа с массой условностей и надуманных проблем…»

Сделав первый глоток, он облизнул губы и оглянулся. Брюс так и остался сидеть на своём месте, а вот Наташа забралась на него. Гибкая, отзывчивая, с растрёпанной причёской из коротких светлых волос. В лишь слегка распахнутом халате — ровно настолько, чтобы почти полностью скрывать тела обоих от посторонних глаз. 

«Выкрутилась…» — мысленно усмехнулся Локи.

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на бесплатный сеанс земного порно, но и лёгкая эротика в таком исполнении на его вкус смотрелась вполне себе ничего. В конце концов, эти двое вообще позволили ему увидеть себя такими — громадный шаг вперёд в его плане стать своим здесь для всех. 

Отсалютовав самому себе, Локи отпил ещё кофе и подмигнул в камеру ПЯТНИЦЕ. Он не сомневался, что творение Старка оценит его предприимчивость и позаботится о том, чтобы Наташе Романофф и Брюсу Беннеру никто не помешал. 

В течение следующего получаса кофе Локи пришлось готовить себе ещё дважды, махровый халат Наташа в итоге стряхнула с плеч сама, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на Локи и получив в ответ снисходительную улыбку, а Халк… он так и не проявился. Зелёный громила показал себя в высшей степени разумным существом.

— …Я же обещал, что всё получится, — произнёс Локи, проходя мимо выбившихся из сил Наташи и Брюса. — Доброй ночи.

Тихое, но двойное «спасибо» он услышал, когда коснулся рукой перил.


	6. Глава 5. Предварительное слушание

В ночь перед слушанием в Пентагоне Баки Барнс так и не уснул. Не помогли ни усталость от интенсивной полуночной тренировки со Стивом и Сэмом, ни попытки ПЯТНИЦЫ убедить его в том, что всё точно пройдёт хорошо, — Баки ей верил, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.

Вылетев утром вместе с Локи в квинджете Мстителей, он молчал практически всё время в пути, от нечего делать разглядывая Локи и размышляя о том, как может тот, кто выглядит как человек, не быть им вовсе да ещё и иметь возраст больше тысячи лет — Стив обмолвился на тренировке об этом факте. А ещё — вслушивался через миниатюрный передатчик в ухе в голоса большой мстительской компании, оставшейся на базе. Там сейчас как раз дружно завтракали, зевали и готовились давать советы, уже подключившись к камерам в квинджете и в Вашингтоне.

— Локи, вас встречают, — донесся уверенный голос Стива. — Пора становиться Старком.

Первым встав с кресла в рубке, Локи в две секунды принял облик Тони Старка в чёрном костюме с белоснежной рубашкой и стильным зелёным галстуком. В наушнике Баки отчётливо фыркнула Наташа:

— Это уж слишком.

Локи усмехнулся, но галстук в синий цвет перекрасил и сунул руки в карманы брюк:

— Ну что, Барнс, готов? — прозвучало настолько по-старковски, что Баки напрягся и, нервно сглотнув, тоже встал. Затем одёрнул пиджак своего новенького тёмно-серого костюма (спасибо ПЯТНИЦЕ за своевременный заказ!), после чего принялся поправлять рукава.

— Успокой своего приятеля, капитан, — закатив глаза, вполголоса бросил Локи и первым двинулся к выходу из квинджета, пока Баки выслушивал уверенный и спокойный голос Стива.

«У вас всё обязательно получится, Бак. У них нет причин не оправдать тебя», — звучало у Баки в ухе всё то время, пока Локи здоровался с встречавшими их сотрудниками Пентагона, улыбался, подшучивал и вёл себя довольно уверенно. Вот только идя следом за ним по коридорам штаб-квартиры Министерства обороны США, Баки перехватил несколько озадаченных взглядов от пары сопровождающих генералов, включая того самого Тадеуша Росса, и, чуть замедлив шаг, быстро шепнул в передатчик:

— Что-то идёт не так, Стиви, его подозревают.

Локи не подал виду, что услышал его реплику, а вот на том конце связи началось оживлённое обсуждение. Там явно подключили видеотрансляцию со всех существующих камер и пытались найти несовпадение с реальным Старком.

— Походка и выражение лица точно как у Тони, — бормотал Роуди. — Родная мать бы не отличила.

— Интонации тоже его, да и словечки те же, — сосредоточенно прокомментировала Наташа. — Может, тебе показалось, Барнс? 

— Да нет, ему не показалось, — угрюмым тоном возразил Клинт. — Росс подозревает. Это видно.

— По информации ПЯТНИЦЫ, возле здания Пентагона остановилась машина с Николасом Фьюри и Марией Хилл, — объявил Вижен. — Очевидно, они тоже приехали ради слушания. 

— Только этого нам не хватало, — раздосадованно отозвался Стив. — Думаем все, смотрим внимательно. Если Росс подозревает, Фьюри и подавно поймёт.

— Привет, народ! — звонко поздоровался Питер. — Вы уже начали, да? Что-то случилось?

— Кое-кто подозревает, что это не Старк, Питер, — вполголоса пояснила Ванда. — Мы пытаемся понять: почему, и чем от настоящего Старка отличается Локи.

— В смысле, вот этот Локи, на экране? Так это же очевидно!

Баки увидел, как Локи резко замолчал, предоставляя возможность говорить сопровождающим и явно желая послушать, до чего додумался Питер.

— Что очевидно, Питер? — уточнил Стив. 

— Э-э, вы серьёзно не видите, капитан? Он же выглядит как… — Питер пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слова. — Как царь, что ли. Будто он выше всех, а вокруг вообще не люди. Все должны встать перед ним на колени и всё такое. Мистер Старк так никогда не выглядит. Он ведёт себя как самый умный в комнате, но вокруг него всё-таки люди, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— А пацан дело говорит! — первым оценил Роуди.

— Согласен, — поддержал его Вижен. — Наблюдение Питера довольно точное.

— Локи, опусти подбородок и представь, что рядом с тобой равные тебе, — со вздохом подытожила Наташа. — И не разводи сильно плечи: Тони так не делает, у него же наплечников нет.

Локи молча послушался, отчего стал выглядеть настолько по-старковски, что Баки даже пробрало. Не слишком вслушиваясь в то, как хвалят Питера, он с удовлетворением отметил, что подозрительности у Росса поубавилось. Баки и сам бы мальчишку похвалил — тем более что Питер собирался куда-то в город, но всего за пару минут успел-таки внести свою лепту в общее дело — однако был вынужден молчать: они как раз свернули в просторный конференц-зал, где уже собралось чуть больше двух десятков человек.  
* * * 

Вопреки общей убежденности Мстителей в намеренном визите в Вашингтон ради слушания в Пентагоне, в столицу Ник Фьюри прибыл совсем по другим делам, а о рассмотрении ситуации с сержантом Барнсом узнал от Марии Хилл. Впрочем, времени до обратного вылета у него хватало, так что на слушание он с ней всё же поехал и вполне неплохо провёл следующие полтора часа, наблюдая за шоу, устроенным Тони Старком. Тот, как всегда, держался великолепно: иронично отвечал на вопросы членов специальной комиссии, подбадривал Барнса, подмигивал публике, так что было даже жаль, что в зал не пустили журналистов.

— …То есть вы готовы лично поручиться за сержанта Барнса и гарантировать нам, что под действием кодов Гидры он не причинит никому вреда?

— Джонсон, я готов их даже зачитать при вас прямо сейчас. Хотите?

— Пожалуй, это лишнее, мистер Старк.

— Что ж, дело ваше. А зря.

…

— …Мистер Старк, до нас дошли слухи об участии сержанта Барнса в судьбе вашей семьи…

— О, псевдодоктор всё-таки раскололся? Оперативно работаете, ребята. И трёх лет не прошло.

— Мистер…

— Я не собираюсь подтверждать никакие слухи, генерал Росс. Они не касаются никого из вас и связаны с периодом, когда этот человек не распоряжался собой.

— Хотите сказать, что простили его?

— И снова: не ваше дело.

— …Или же добиваетесь амнистии для сержанта, чтобы лично разобраться с ним? 

Пауза. Застывший взгляд у Барнса. Кривая усмешка на губах Старка, чуть склоненная набок голова и скрещенные руки на груди. А после — ироничное и чёткое:

— Так я вам и сказал!

Наморщив лоб, Фьюри повернулся к Марии Хилл:

— О чем это они?

— Мы только вчера получили сведения из РАФТа, Ник. Барнс лично убил Говарда и Марию Старков в девяносто первом, о чем Тони узнал два года назад. Именно это и стало причиной конфликта между ним и капитаном Роджерсом.

— Твою мать.

… 

— …Таким образом, у нас набирается достаточно оснований для признания сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса невиновным…

— …Восстановления во всех правах и выплаты компенсации за клеветническое обвинение в организации теракта в Вене…

— Мистер Старк!

— …А также компенсации за ряд других эпизодов, где…

— Так. Хорошо. Поручаю дополнительно проработать вопрос о компенсациях сержанту Барнсу до следующего слушания. Нужно выявить все эпизоды, в которых…

— О, не трудитесь, председатель. Готовое заключение только что появилось на вашем рабочем столе. 

— Сэр, он сказал сейчас правду? Он, в самом деле, отправил вам файл? Взломал защиту самого защищенного места в стране?

— Будь я проклят, да. 

… 

— Что ж, нам осталось определиться с датой и местом проведения следующего слушания. Наши европейские коллеги настаивают, чтобы оно прошло не в Соединенных Штатах, поскольку сержант Барнс действовал и на территории Европы…

— Э-э, Ник?

— Хм? — Ник повернулся к Марии, округлившимися глазами уставившейся в экран планшета. Такой удивлённой он за всю свою жизнь видел её лишь десяток раз: — Что там случилось ещё?

— Это прямая трансляция и… Взгляни сам.  
* * *

Обсуждение скучных организационных вопросов затянулось до полудня, отчего Локи даже позволил себе зевнуть пару раз. Собой он был вполне доволен: выдавать себя за Тони Старка оказалось даже веселее, чем он ожидал, а разговоры группы консультантов-Мстителей в наушнике стали дополнительным развлечением. Что может быть лучше плодотворной командной работы? Да ещё и когда втереться в доверие к этой самой команде — твоя главная цель?

Устраивать бойню не пришлось — члены комиссии проявили редкое здравомыслие и позволили в итоге ему и Барнсу спокойно уйти. И всё, в общем-то, шло прекрасно, пока дорогу ему не перегородил решительно настроенный Ник Фьюри, уперев руки в бока, и не позвал зайти в один из пустых кабинетов — Барнс остался ждать в коридоре с Марией Хилл.

Дверь закрылась. Локи повернулся к сурово выглядевшему Фьюри и непринужденно спросил:

— Так что ты хотел, Ник?

Тот выдержал паузу, нахмурился ещё сильнее, но кивнул:

— Ладно, можешь звать меня так.

— Не понял.

— Старк знает, что ты здесь, Локи?

В этот раз пришла очередь Локи молчать. Он всерьёз колебался между вариантами: перерезать глотку Фьюри и избавиться от трупа с помощью магии или всё отрицать, пока Фьюри не подсунул ему под нос планшет с включенными новостями, где на экране угадывалась вполне знакомая фигура в красной броне.

— В четверть двенадцатого по вашингтонскому времени Тони Старк появился в Риме и вытащил из реки пятнадцать пассажиров с затонувшего теплохода. Трансляция оттуда закончилась десять минут назад. 

— Какое невероятное совпадение, — покачал головой Локи и позволил иллюзии сползти. В собственном тёмно-синем одеянии он чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее, да и ростом стал повыше — удобнее было вести разговор. 

— Повторяю вопрос: Старк в курсе, что ты здесь?

— Нет.

— Кто в курсе?

— Все остальные, включая тебя, — флегматично пожал плечами Локи. — Я здесь по поручению команды Мстителей и лично капитана Америка.

— Который это подтвердит, если я позвоню ему прямо сейчас?

— Безусловно.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Фьюри. Затем убрал планшет в карман плаща и шагнул к Локи, пристально глядя ему в лицо: — Я готов закрыть на это глаза. И я выяснил, перед кем Старк поручился за тебя. У тебя высокий покровитель, Локи, но имей в виду: хоть немного перейдёшь черту — и попадёшь в такую тюрьму, что тебя не вытащат ни кэп, ни Старк, ни Госсекретарь. Мы поняли друг друга? 

Локи усмехнулся и развёл руками:

— Твои сведения устарели, Ник. Я теперь на стороне Мстителей. 

— Постарайся об этом не забывать.

Вновь приняв облик Тони Старка, Локи молча вышел из кабинета. Оставшись один, Фьюри подошел к окну и в задумчивости постоял возле него, пока не появилась Мария Хилл.

— Ну что, Ник?

— Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы всё-таки запустить ту проверку? — деловито уточнил он.

— Мы её отменили из-за возвращения Старка, но там было всё готово, так что… Думаю, сможем развернуться за полчаса.

— Звони куратору. Нужно разобраться с этим делом, пока не вернулся настоящий Старк.  
* * *

Пролетая после спасательной миссии в Риме над каналами Венеции, Тони испытывал душевный подъём. Всё-таки за почти десять дней в стенах отеля он засиделся, хотя и имел искреннее намерение провести в нём весь положенный медовый месяц. Но судьба распорядилась иначе, сигнал бедствия ПЯТНИЦА уловила крайне вовремя, так что теперь он чувствовал себя превосходно, хотя и немного виновато оттого, что предупреждать Пеппер не стал, понадеявшись слетать в Рим и обратно до того, как она закончит принимать ванну с ароматной пеной. 

Для лучшего алиби Тони завернул в кондитерскую за свежими пончиками, а после поднялся в свой номер: Пеппер он увидел с махровым полотенцем на голове, сидящей на одном из двух мягких стульев у круглого столика возле окна с видом на залив Сан-Марко. Она что-то просматривала в планшете под негромкое бубнение телевизора.

— О, ты уже искупалась, — максимально непринуждённо отметил Тони, закрывая за собой дверь в номер.

— Да, минут пять назад вышла, — Пеппер задержала взгляд на разноцветной коробке в его руках.

— А я тут за пончиками нам сгонял. Решил разнообразить отельное меню.

— Отличная мысль!

— Чай, кстати, тоже сейчас принесут.

Подойдя к столу, Тони поставил коробку с пончиками на него, откинул крышку и плюхнулся на второй стул. Пеппер с любопытством заглянула внутрь.

— М-м, выглядят аппетитно. Как всегда, пополам? Или отдашь мне фиолетовый и зелёный?

— Дорогая, сегодня я добрый, — развёл руками Тони. — Не буду ограничивать тебя ни в чём. Чем занимаешься, кстати?

— Обсудила с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ пару сделок. Знаешь, я решила, что меня устраивает объём её полномочий сейчас.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Старк, — тут же откликнулась из планшета ПЯТНИЦА.

— Одобряю вашу совместную работу, — поддержал её Тони.

— А ещё я подумала, что хотела бы видеть наш этаж в новом корпусе похожим на твой восстановленный дом в Малибу.

— _Наш_ восстановленный дом, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Пеп. Стиль, к которому мы привыкли, и вообще... ПЯТНИЦА, соедини оба проекта прямо сейчас. Посмотрим, что выйдет.

Над планшетом Пеппер возникли светящиеся проекции двух зданий: готовой, перестроенной ещё год назад виллы и нового корпуса базы Мстителей. Элементы из первого здания начали перетекать на чертеж второго, и Тони наблюдал за этим, подпирая подбородок рукой, пока не послышался стук в дверь.

Впустив парня из службы доставки в номер, он дал ему чаевые за принесённый поднос с напитками и, проводив до двери, вернулся к Пеппер, — вот только чай, пончики и проекции волновали её теперь меньше всего. Она замерла, уставившись в телевизор, и, проследив за её взглядом, Тони очень тяжело, хотя и мысленно вздохнул: местное телевидение не оставило без внимания его спасение туристов из Тибра, включив кадры с Железным человеком в вечерний выпуск новостей.

— Дорогая, я могу объяснить, — развернулся он к Пеппер, подняв руки.

— Сходил за пончиками, значит? — скептически прищурилась та.

— В том числе. В порядке оправдания скажу, что вспомнил про твою аллергию на клубнику и не дал навязать мне пончики с ней. Они пытались.

— До того, как ты поднял пароход со дна Тибра?

— После.

Стоять и дальше было глупо, а потому Тони свернул проекции, пододвинул свой стул поближе к Пеппер и сел так, чтобы было удобнее умоляюще заглядывать ей в глаза. 

— Пеппер, они бы не выжили. У ПЯТНИЦЫ строгие указания на этот счёт: если есть хоть малейший шанс получить помощь от кого-либо ещё, беспокоить меня она не будет. Увы, не в этот раз.

— Тони, ты спас пятнадцать человек меньше часа назад. Это точно не «увы».

— Пожалуй. 

— И я... горжусь своим мужем, как и полагается супергеройской жене.

А вот эти слова Тони удивили: 

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее некуда, — Пеппер положила руки на плечи Тони. — Я своё обещание на свадьбе помню. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты предупреждал о своих миссиях меня. Всё лучше, чем узнавать из новостей.

— Родная...

Не удержавшись, Тони пересадил её на свои колени и крепко прижал к себе. После всех ссор на тему рисков и супергеройства слышать подобные слова от Пеппер было для него чем-то вроде сбывшейся мечты. Почти чудом, потому что он видел в глазах Пеппер искренность, хотя и с трудом верил до сих пор. 

— Ты думал, я буду возмущаться из-за твоего полёта в Рим? — взъерошив ему волосы, полюбопытствовала Пеппер.

— Да.

— Не угадал. 

— Что, совсем-совсем не хочется? — недоверчиво спросил Тони, поглаживая свою жену по бедру. — Прямо нисколько? — скользнул рукой под халат. — А то я же действительно виноват: сам настроил тебя на отдых без переживаний и отвлечений на супергеройские дела, и вот так нарушил уговор...

Пеппер шумно вздохнула.

— Желаете искупить эту вину, мистер Старк? — уточнила она, жмурясь от всё более откровенной ласки.

— Нахожу привлекательной ролевую игру: «Супергерой извиняется перед любимой женой», и да, готов вот так искупать свою вину каждый раз, миссис Старк. 

— Ничего не имею против, — Пеппер открыла глаза и быстро поцеловала Тони в нос. — Но сначала меня ждут пончики без клубники и пока ещё горячий чай.

— И правда, — Тони покорно убрал руки. — Начнём с них! И, пожалуй, послушаем ПЯТНИЦУ: есть новости о Мстителях, о которых я должен знать?

— Нет, босс, — после секундной паузы откликнулась та. — Вам не о чем волноваться. Заказать для вас двоих билеты в Париж?

Тони и Пеппер переглянулись.

— С чего вдруг? — уточнил Тони.

— Я проанализировала ваши показатели до, во время и после сегодняшней миссии, и пришла к выводу о благоприятном влиянии смены обстановки на них. Вы явно засиделись в четырёх стенах, к тому же для медового месяца Франция — вариант номер один. Желаете порадовать свою жену, просматривавшую фото с французского медового месяца своей подруги всего четыре часа назад?

Тони вопросительно взглянул на Пеппер — та тут же торопливо помотала головой:

— Я всего лишь хотела избавиться от уведомлений в Инстаграме.

— Вы избавились от них в течение пяти минут и посвятили следующие два часа сорок четыре минуты просмотру других французских фотографий по хэштегам #медовыймесяц и #Париж. Вас также интересовали Берлин и Лондон, однако значительно меньше.

— Это вышло случайно, — пискнула Пеппер.

— Я забронировала для вас двоих билеты и отель в центре Парижа на завтрашний день, — бойко объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Скажите, что я хороший ребёнок, босс!

— Ты хороший шпион, — с улыбкой признал Тони, разглядывая смущённую Пеппер. — А ребёнок и вовсе чудесный. И когда ты собиралась мне сказать, что мечтаешь о смене обстановки, Пеп? 

Пеппер вздохнула и тоже улыбнулась:

— Твоя милая шпионская девочка подтвердит, что эта мысль не приходила мне в голову до сегодняшнего дня.   
* * *

В четырех тысячах миль от Венеции квинджет Мстителей влетел в воздушное пространство над Нью-Йорком.

— Завтрак мы с тобой пропустили, но для обеда самый раз, — предвкушающе отметил Баки, разглядывая уже возникшую на горизонте Статую Свободы.

— Боюсь, с обедом вам обоим придётся повременить, — неожиданно заявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Что-нибудь случилось, леди ПЯТНИЦА? — нахмурился Локи.

— Да. Я меняю курс на Квинс: у Питера Паркера проблемы.


	7. Глава 6. Тест-драйв

Направляясь в гости к своему лучшему другу, Питер Паркер искренне планировал только это: прийти к Нэду домой, собрать вместе очередную модель из Звёздных войн и вернуться на базу. Никаких патрулей — Питер помнил своё обещание кэпу поберечь раненую руку, пусть даже восстановление с его паучьей регенерацией уже почти наступило. Никаких проблем и неприятных стычек — их искать он тоже не пытался, но… Мимо издевающейся над беззащитным стариком уличной шпаны пройти не смог, а потому мигом вытащил из рюкзака свой первый костюм от Тони Старка (всё забывал его оттуда убрать), наскоро переоделся и рванул восстанавливать справедливость.

Проблемы начались, когда разом заклинили все системы и пропала КАРЕН. Хуже того — сбились все прицелы, так что в своей маске Питер поначалу стрелял паутиной наугад, не рискуя стянуть её — к каминг-ауту Человека-Паука он ещё не был готов, даже если зевак с камерами в переулке не наблюдалось. По крайней мере, пока.

Ну а после его окружила группа бандитского вида парней с кастетами, ножами и парой бейсбольных бит, отчего стало совсем скверно…

Питер сопротивлялся. Прыгал, уворачивался, швырял тех, до кого мог дотянуться, но, получив несколько раз по голове и по ребрам, вынужденно снизил темп. Свою ошибку: «Надо было сваливать вместе с тем стариком» — он осознал слишком поздно, лежа на асфальте и пытаясь прикрыть от ударов голову и живот. И, хлюпая разбитым под маской носом, звал КАРЕН:

— КАРЕН? КАРЕН, пожалуйста! Черт, да где же ты? Включись, а?.. Слушай, мне конец! КАРЕН?

Неожиданно по ушам ударила мощная звуковая волна, так что Питер взвыл и зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, увидел, как избивавших его парней словно смёл ураган. В тот же миг из динамиков донёсся хорошо поставленный голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Всё в порядке, мистер Паркер. Помощь прибыла!

— П-ПЯТНИЦА?

Питер приподнялся на локте и от изумления открыл рот: всего в трех шагах от него вооруженную и крайне агрессивную шпану теперь месили двое — одетый в строгий деловой костюм с галстуком, но все равно узнаваемый по металлической руке и волосам Баки Барнс и Локи в синем кожаном костюме со щитками и с развевающимся сине-жёлтым плащом. 

— Обалдеть! — выдохнул Питер и тут же ойкнул и поморщился: висок прострелило вспышкой острой боли, так что на глаза навернулись слёзы. Помятые ребра тоже дали о себе знать, так что он закашлялся: — Вот черт, ПЯТНИЦА, что со мной?

— Фиксирую многочисленные ушибы, трещины в трёх рёбрах, повреждения связок и сотрясение мозга. Не дергайтесь, мистер Паркер. Скоро вам окажут помощь.

— Да я в норме! — попытался возразить он. — Сейчас поднимусь и помогу остальным.

— При всём уважении, мистер Паркер, в помощи мистер Барнс и Локи явно не нуждаются. 

— Всё равно, я должен… — пошарив по асфальту, Питер опёрся ладонями о него и попытался встать на четвереньки. Рёбра отозвались такой болью, что он лишь чудом не рухнул лицом вниз. — Да чтоб вас…

— Потерпите три минуты, и мистер Барнс введёт вам обезболивающее. 

— Да я в порядке! Вот ещё… — стиснув зубы, Питер смог встать и с неудовольствием осознал, что часть растянутых связок, по всей видимости, пришлась на правую лодыжку. — ПЯТНИЦА, а теперь ты всё время будешь здесь? КАРЕН пропала навсегда?

— Рассчитывали с ней договориться? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦА. — Нет, мистер Паркер, ваша КАРЕН вернётся после сегодняшнего инцидента, однако пока проблема не будет решена, работает протокол «Наставник», и наставником в отсутствие мистера Старка являюсь я.

— Вот уж повезло так повезло… 

— Вообще-то, это я привела к вам помощь.

— Да, и я… слушай, да, спасибо тебе! Только давай ты не будешь говорить остальным, что со мной, ладно? 

— Мистер Барнс и Локи слушают наш разговор.

— Вот же ж… 

Питер запнулся, не став ругаться вслух, а через секунду и вовсе утратил дар речи: десять трупов теперь лежали в переулке, с колотыми ранами и свернутыми шеями, а Баки и Локи шли к нему с такими суровыми лицами, что Питер попятился и едва снова не упал.

— Э-э… спасибо? 

— В квинджет. Живо, — мрачно распорядился Локи.

— Н-ну, вообще-то, я собирался к Нэду…

— Что, прости? — прищурился Баки, всем своим видом давая понять: «Это неверный ответ».

Питер сглотнул.

— Я шел в гости к своему другу Нэду, он меня ждёт, и сейчас я собираюсь переодеться и дойти до него.

— Со сломанными рёбрами, сотрясением, растяжением связок и всем, что леди ПЯТНИЦА обнаружила у тебя? — уточнил Локи.

— Да ерунда это всё! — отмахнулся Питер и поморщился — резкие движения сейчас были очень плохой идеей. — Пройдёт. Переночую у него и… К утру всё нормально будет.

Баки и Локи переглянулись так, что Питеру стало жутковато. От них обоих веяло опасностью, и он медленно отступил, лихорадочно соображая, как бы удрать. Собственное побитое состояние вдруг показалось ему меньшей из возможных проблем по сравнению с тем, что могли устроить эти двое. 

— Стоять, — тихо приказал Локи, и Питер застыл. Просто внезапно осознал, что не может пошевелить даже пальцем. И сказать хоть слово, кстати, тоже. Лишь смотрел как кролик на двух приближающихся удавов, панически переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Баки подошёл первым, встал слева и ободряюще приобнял Питера за плечи. Локи остановился прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— У меня есть решение, — внезапно прозвучало в динамике у Питера. 

— Слушаем вас, леди ПЯТНИЦА, — любезно отозвался Локи.

— После прошлого ранения мистера Паркера капитан Роджерс разрешил другу мистера Паркера Нэду Лидсу побывать на базе Мстителей. Предлагаю вызвать мистера Лидса сюда, к квинджету, и забрать обоих.

— Превосходная идея, поддерживаю.

— Отправляю СМС с координатами мистеру Лидсу от мистера Паркера. Вариант: «Нэд, планы поменялись! Отпросись у родителей и бегом сюда, мы отправляемся на базу Мстителей», — подойдет? 

— Вполне, — подтвердил Баки.

— Сделано. 

— Отлично, — Локи кивнул, потом сузил глаза и негромко уточнил: — «После прошлого ранения», Питер?

— Д-да, мистер Локи, — сипло отозвался тот. — Капитан Роджерс и Баки знают, это было позавчера. Случайно!

Локи перевёл взгляд на Баки.

— Оно выглядело как «случайно», — пояснил тот. — Пятеро отморозков решили разжиться деньгами. Зажали Питера недалеко от школы. Результат — ножевое в плечо.

— Ясно. Что-нибудь ещё подобное было?

— Да вроде нет… — помотал головой Питер, понемногу выдыхая. Он начал осознавать, что злились его спасатели всё-таки не на него, так что участь свежего трупа ему не грозит. Да и вопросы они задавали спокойно, можно было попытаться договориться: — Не припомню такого.

— Леди ПЯТНИЦА?

— Получаю данные от КАРЕН… Судя по ее отчетам, визит мистера Паркера в школу для написания заявления об экстернате также закончился не вполне приятным образом. Мистер Паркер не дал троим парням отобрать сумку у женщины, вступился за нее, но никак не пострадал.

— Питер ещё выходил с территории базы кроме этих трёх раз? — наморщил лоб Баки.

— Только вместе с Мэй Паркер за одеждой. Их отвозил Хэппи туда и обратно.

— Ясно.

Питер вопросительно посмотрел на Баки, затем — на Локи, снова — на Баки. Оба нахмурились так, что он не выдержал и спросил:

— Что? Что такого вам ясно?

— То, что на тебя объявлена охота, Питер, — ровным тоном ответил Локи. — Кто-то недооценил тебя поначалу, однако затем подготовился лучше и сегодня попытался тебя убить. 

— Что?! Вы… Вы шутите, да? 

— Локи прав, — покивал Баки. — Тебя хотят убить. Но мы разберемся, тебе не о чем волноваться и… 

— Питер! — донесся шокированный вопль от входа в переулок.

Развернувшись, Питер, Баки и Локи увидели потрясенного до глубины души Нэда Лидса, который шел к ним навстречу с открытым ртом.

— Привет, Нэд, — вяло поздоровался Питер.

— Чувак, я вижу какой-то невероятный сон! Я думал, мы возьмем такси или что-то в этом роде, но ты здесь, за тобой стоит личный самолет Мстителей, и с тобой двое самых крутых массовых убийц в земной истории и, — Нэд поперхнулся и застыл. — Ой. П-простите.

— Мы его простим, Барнс? — ледяным тоном уточнил Локи, пристально глядя остановившемуся в двух шагах от них Нэду в глаза.

— Думаешь, стоит? — усомнился Баки.

— Эй, перестаньте! — тут уже возмутился Питер и успокаивающе поднял руки: — Всё в порядке, Нэд, они тебя не тронут.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — возразил Локи.

— Я… я прошу прощения, — сдавленно произнес Нэд и, заикаясь, продолжил: — П-понимаете, вы очень крутые, вы самое крутое, что я видел. И в-вы вот так просто тут стоите и разговариваете со мной, и я… Я навигатор Питера, кстати. Я всё-всё про него знаю!

— О, так ты полезный парень! — воодушевился Баки и двинулся к нему. — Отлично, — он положил съежившемуся Нэду руку на плечо. — Скажи нам, навигатор, сколько раз твой друг Питер попадал в переделки за последние десять дней?

— В смысле с кем-то подрался? — пискнул Нэд и покосился на Питера. — Ну, я… я не совсем… в смысле…

— Можешь сказать им, Нэд, — опустил голову Питер, правильно поняв его сомнения. Голова от этого заболела сильнее, хотя до ребер ей было еще далеко.

Локи тоже бесшумно прошел вперёд и встал рядом с Питером.

— Мы тебя слушаем, Нэд.

— Что ж… Десять — это после Таноса, да? Ну, первый раз я видел, как Питер дрался с парнями, которые пытались забрать сумочку у нашей мисс Робинсон. Было странно, она у нее не сильно большая, но они — трое — кинулись к ней, когда мы с Питером только вышли из школы.

— Кто-нибудь смотрел в вашу сторону? — уточнил Локи.

— Д-да… Точно да! Тот, который подбежал к ней первым. Он посмотрел на нас, а потом побежал к мисс Робинсон. Вот.

— Продолжай.

— Это был первый. Про второй я знаю только со слов Питера. В смысле, сам я не видел, когда он с ними подрался. Но я видел парней, которые выбежали оттуда, где был Питер, и залезли в машину. Серую такую, мини-фургон. Там еще девушка была за рулем, она их ждала. Они сразу поехали.

— ПЯТНИЦА? — позвал Баки.

— Уже веду поиск.

— Хорошо. Продолжай, Нэд.

— Ну и вот, они уехали, а потом оттуда вышел Питер, и он… ну, у него было порезано плечо. Всё в крови, ужас просто, я дал свой платок…

— Нэд, хватит, — попросил Питер.

— Ладно. Собственно, вот. Я видел Питера всего три раза, сегодня третий и… — Нэд подозрительно прищурился: — Стой, а почему это ты держишься за ребро?

— Потому что оно у него сломано, и притом не одно, — ответил Локи. — Ты наблюдателен, Нэд. Прошу в квинджет.

Локи первым устремился в сторону квинджета. Питер, Баки и Нэд пошли следом, при этом Питер пытался отмахнуться от встревоженных расспросов друга, который только теперь обратил внимание на трупы в переулке, и лишь неохотно бормотал в ответ: «Да, напали на меня… Нет, не знаю, кто… Да, они сами прилетели… Сам в шоке…»

Минуту пришлось потратить, чтобы сходить за рюкзаком — с сопровождением это было неловко. Но еще более неуютно Питеру стало, когда его заставили снять паучий костюм в квинджете. 

— Чува-ак… — ошарашено выдохнул Нэд. — Да на тебе ж живого места нет! Тобой будто играли в бейсбол и так раз пятнадцать подряд!

— Да всё в порядке!

— Разделяю мнение твоего друга, — заметил Баки и, порывшись в одном из ящиков, достал из него узкий серебристый цилиндр. — Постой-ка.

Питер, уже взявшись за футболку, замер:

— Что вы?.. — и через секунду охнул, когда Баки воткнул ему иголку в шею. — Ауч! Что это? 

— Рекомендованное ПЯТНИЦЕЙ обезболивающее. Действует быстро, как раз хватит Хелен Чо обработать твои раны.

— Да зачем? Мне это не надо.

— Говоря «обработать», Барнс имел в виду «срастить кости», Питер, — пояснил занявший капитанское место Локи. — Её аппаратура позволяет восстанавливать ткани, — и развернувшись, многозначительно посмотрел Нэду в глаза.

— Чувак, я хочу это видеть! — верно уловил посыл Нэд. — Серьезно, ты прикинь, если она и правда сможет срастить тебе ребра? Это ж нереально круто!

Питер вздохнул, осторожно натянул на себя футболку и скривился от боли, которая, правда, начала отступать.

— Только ради тебя, Нэд.

— Отлично!

— И при условии, что мистер Локи и Баки не расскажут об этом Мэй. И вообще, никто об этом не узнает. Кроме, разве что, капитана Роджерса, но я сам ему скажу.

— Стив это оценит, — одобрительно кивнул Баки. — Его речь прошла не зря. Что касается Мэй… она всё же узнает.

— Что? Почему? — вскинулся Питер. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не надо Мэй!

— Дослушай меня, — терпеливо попросил Баки.

— Нет, Баки, пожалуйста, не надо! Не говорите Мэй! Нэд, скажи им! Почему вы вообще должны…

— Потому что это объяснит ей твои _особые_ занятия с завтрашнего дня.

Питер замолчал и моргнул.

— Какие занятия?

— Штаны надень, — бросил Баки. 

— Д-да, сейчас… — поспешно вытащив из рюкзака джинсы, Питер стал натягивать их, во все глаза глядя на Баки. — Так что за занятия, Баки?

— Экспресс-курс мастерства ближнего боя. Как минимум. Техника уклонения от ударов ножом, битой, кастетом и всем, чем тебя сегодня пытались убить. 

— Вау! — восхищенно выдохнул Нэд.

— Что? — покосился на него Питер.

— Тебя будет учить самый крутой массовый убийца столетия! — затараторил Нэд и снова поперхнулся. — Черт, я опять это сказал? П-простите, сержант Барнс. Вы просто… вы…

Баки закатил глаза.

— Не трудись. Я понял.

— Сп-пасибо.

— Двое убийц, — неожиданно произнёс Локи.

— Что, простите? — оглянулся Питер.

— Тебя будут учить сразу двое опытных убийц искусству боя и метанию всего, что может использоваться как оружие, Питер, — размеренно пояснил Локи. — Барнс позаботится об общей технике в стиле Зимнего солдата, а я разберу с тобой несколько полезных уловок.

— Н-но зачем это вам? — на этот раз заикаться стал уже Питер.

Локи тонко улыбнулся.

— Старк оставил меня старшим.

— Оу.

— И это позор, что юноша с твоими силами и способностями не способен ни на что без паутины и голосовых команд, — Локи встал и направился к Питеру, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Нам с Барнсом хватило пары минут, чтобы уложить всех, кто напал на тебя, тогда как ты смог лишь беспорядочно размахивать руками и швыряться паутиной куда угодно, только не в цель. Убожество!

— М-мистер Локи, я…

— Тебя едва не забили до смерти! Тебя, парня, который сильнее их всех, уложила на землю кучка безмозглых…

— Мистер Локи, я осознал! — выпалил Питер и ощутил громадную признательность перепуганному Нэду, тем не менее, шагнувшему к нему для поддержки. 

Это заставило Локи остановиться, а затем положить руку Питеру на плечо, скользнуть вверх по шее.

— Со мной, Питер, ты будешь попадать паутиной в цель не то что без команд — вообще без зрения, слуха и ориентируясь только на своё чутьё. Ты меня понял?

— Д-да, мистер Локи, — торопливо кивнул Питер, чувствуя прикосновение холодной ладони уже к затылку и, не мигая, глядя в льдисто-голубые глаза. — Я буду рад, если вы научите меня драться, как вы. Я… я видел, как вы это делали, и это… очень круто. Очень. Хочу так же.

— Завтра начнём.

Опустив руку, Локи вернулся к капитанскому креслу. 

— Вы приняли верное решение, мистер Паркер, — прозвучал в квинджете голос ПЯТНИЦЫ. — Хелен Чо предупреждена о вашем прибытии и уже ждёт вас в медицинском крыле. Желаете, чтобы я направила капитана Роджерса туда же?

— Э-э… да. Да, ПЯТНИЦА, направь. 

— Капитана Роджерса? — пискнул Нэд. — Капитана Америка? Того самого?

— Да, Нэд, — вздохнул Питер. — Я должен отчитаться перед ним о том, как и где пострадал. Я же теперь Мститель.

— Мой лучший друг отчитывается перед капитаном Америка! — восторженно протараторил Нэд. — И его будут тренировать двое первоклассных массовых убийц! — Локи и Баки одновременно молча закатили глаза. — И я лечу прямиком на базу Мстителей! Разбудите меня, если я сплю!

— Ты не спишь, Нэд, и вообще… — успокаивая лучшего друга, Питер проводил взглядом Баки, который сел в соседнее с Локи кресло и что-то тихо у него спросил… 

И, судя по движению губ, это было: «У тебя или у меня?»…

Впрочем, сейчас у самого Питера была задача познакомиться с Хелен Чо, объясниться с капитаном и попытаться сдержать бурный восторг Нэда Лидса. Питер подумал, что, возможно, и сам потом расскажет тёте Мэй о небольшой и совершенно несерьезной стычке с некими бандитами, после которой двое Мстителей любезно согласились показать ему несколько приемов самообороны. Так, на всякий случай. И попросит Баки подтвердить эту версию… Да, так будет лучше всего.

Питер вытер ладонью окровавленный нос.

«Самое главное — сейчас не попасться на глаза тёте Мэй».  
* * * 

К прибытию Баки и Локи на базу ПЯТНИЦА собрала все записи о действиях Питера Паркера за десять дней и вывела их на экран в личной комнате Баки Барнса. Именно туда Баки позвал Локи под предлогом хорошего кофе и тут же наполнил два больших стакана.

— Тебе тоже не понравилась эта история с мальчишкой, Локи? — спросил он, вручая стакан с шапкой взбитых сливок и корицей.

— «Не понравилась» — не совсем подходящее определение, Барнс, — возразил Локи, первым садясь на диван перед экраном. 

— Да, три выхода в город — и три нападения. Для случайности это практически невероятно. 

— И еще более невероятно то, что костюм, спроектированный Тони Старком ради безопасности этого ребёнка, внезапно вышел из строя. Чем вы это объясните, леди ПЯТНИЦА?

— В секторе, где подвергся нападению мистер Паркер, использовалась мощная подавляющая аппаратура, Локи, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, одновременно выводя схему на экран. — По всей видимости, она находилась за стеной одной из квартир. 

— У кого есть такая аппаратура? — уточнил Баки.

— Это определённо военная разработка. Нечто подобное может быть у военных, спецслужб либо у ЩИТа.

Локи и Баки переглянулись. Затем Локи отпил глоток кофе и опустил стакан на колено.

— Ребёнка трижды ловили на один и тот же приём, — задумчиво изрёк он. — Его готовность помогать любому, кто в этом нуждается. При этом все три раза изначально он был в обычной одежде, но та таинственная установка всё же отключила его костюм. О чём нам это говорит, Барнс?

— О том, что ловушку устроил тот, кто знает: Питер Паркер и Человек-Паук — это одно лицо.

— Что сильно сужает круг возможных вариантов.

— О да.

Оба отпили ещё кофе, хмуро разглядывая схему. Затем Баки вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Что у него за счёты со Старком, Локи? Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? 

— Полагаю, он не может смириться с тем, что Старк самостоятельно собрал достаточно могущественную команду, чтобы справиться с любой угрозой. Питер Паркер — член этой команды, и при этом он ещё ребёнок, на него легче повлиять, чем, к примеру, на тебя или меня.

— Побоялся с нами связываться?

— Скорее всего. А ещё он решил, что в отсутствие Старка за Питером некому присмотреть…

— Ну, это он зря, — криво усмехнулся Баки. 

— Согласен с тобой. 

— Хотя доказательства нам всё же понадобятся. Я имею в виду, для остальных. Что скажешь, Локи?

— Я надеюсь, наша дорогая леди ПЯТНИЦА поможет заняться их поиском прямо сейчас.  
* * * 

Если для Питера Паркера день прошёл под знаком опасной ловушки и игры в прятки от тёти Мэй (причём довольно успешной), для Нэда Лидса те же сутки стали одними из самых потрясающих в жизни. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь лично познакомится с сержантом Барнсом и Локи (и останется в живых), едва не хлопнулся в обморок от восторга при виде капитана Америка (хотя и постарался состроить серьёзное лицо, пока Питер рассказывал ему о случившемся), понаблюдал за работой уникальных приборов доктора Чо и собрал-таки с Питером новую модель из Звёздных войн в его личной комнате: «Чувак, у тебя свои апартаменты на базе Мстителей? Обалде-е-еть!» 

Вымотавшийся за день Питер уснул сразу после полуночи, а вот Нэд проворочался под одеялом в гостевой комнате до половины четвертого утра, слез с постели и отправился за водой. Он четко запомнил, где обедают Мстители, не встретил никого по дороге и спокойно налил себе воды в стакан.

— Может быть, желаете сока или кофе, мистер Лидс? — осведомился голос сверху, и Нэд только чудом не выронил стакан. 

— Э-э… я… 

— Если хотите сок — он на верхней полке в холодильнике.

Нэд сглотнул, поозирался по сторонам, но к холодильнику всё же направился. Кувшин с соком он увидел сразу — остатки с ужина, капитан Америка лично закладывал апельсины в соковыжималку. 

— А ты ПЯТНИЦА, да? — чтобы не молчать, спросил Нэд и, вылив остатки воды в раковину, поставил стакан на стол. 

— Да, мистер Лидс, — спокойно ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я один из искусственных интеллектов, которые помогают Мстителям в их миссиях и управлении костюмами. Одну из моих разновидностей вы взломали в костюме мистера Паркера, что едва не стоило жизни ему и другим.

Стакан Нэд всё-таки опрокинул. Почти случайно. Но вдребезги. 

— ПЯТНИЦА-прости-меня-я-не-хотел! — на одном дыхании выпалил он. — Питер просто попросил… И я попробовал… Но я отговаривал его… Но он всё равно… 

— Насколько хороший вы хакер?

— Я говорил ему, что это плохая идея, но Питер хотел доказать мистеру Старку… Подожди, что ты спросила?

— Я спросила: насколько хороший вы хакер, мистер Лидс? — четко повторила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я должна знать, угрозой какого уровня вы сейчас являетесь.

— Я… я не являюсь н-никакой угрозой, ПЯТНИЦА, — торопливо замотал головой Нэд. — Ч-честное слово! Это было один раз, и я…

— А уж это мне судить. Возьмите новый стакан, кувшин с соком и идите туда, куда я укажу. 

Нэд в растерянности потянулся за стаканом, потом вытащил-таки из холодильника кувшин и выжидательно уставился в потолок.

— По лестнице вниз. На самый нижний этаж.

— У вас там камеры пыток? — спросил он. — Будете испытывать на мне всякие психотропные препараты, пока я не сознаюсь? Отпилите мне руки?

— Идите, мистер Лидс, пока я не позвала сопровождающего.

— Э-э… — Нэд сглотнул. — Ладно.

На негнущихся ногах он дошёл до лестницы и стал медленно спускаться, чувствуя растущую панику.

— Вы скажете Питеру, что я был рад быть его навигатором, ладно?

— Смотрите себе под ноги, мистер Лидс.

— И что он сможет взять себе те три модели, что у меня ещё остались? А ещё он может забрать ту толстовку…

Увлекшись перечислением того, что сможет забрать Питер из его дома, Нэд практически незаметно для себя оказался в просторном помещении с массой экранов, инструментов и мудреных механизмов.

— Это мастерская мистера Старка? — ошарашенно выдохнул он. — Пусть это будет последнее, что я вижу, но она самая-пресамая крутая и…

— Поставьте сок на стол мистера Старка и сядьте на его место.

— Зашкаливающая крутость, — сглотнул Нэд, но то, что было велено, всё-таки сделал.

Изумительно мягкое и удобное кресло, идеальная высота стола, три шикарных клавиатуры с мониторами на столе — мониторы, впрочем, тут же включились — на них высветилась эмблема Мстителей.

— Мистер Лидс, вы способны осознать, что я вам сейчас скажу? — осведомилась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да, — решительно кивнул тот, всё ещё потрясенный происходящим, и крепко сжал руки в кулаки — пальцы так и тянулись к клавиатурам, так что приходилось сдерживать себя.

— Хорошо. Первое, вас никто не собирается пытать и убивать за ваши предыдущие действия. Это понятно?

— Д-да.

— Отлично. Второе, мне действительно необходимо оценить уровень ваших знаний и навыков в такой специфической области, как взлом компьютерных сетей. Я поручу вам несколько заданий. Вы должны будете выполнить их на максимально высоком уровне, поскольку если вы схалтурите, у вас будут серьезные проблемы. Это тоже понятно?

— Вполне.

— Не разочаруйте меня, мистер Лидс. Вы первый человек на этой базе, кому удалось оказаться в кресле мистера Старка и получить шанс поработать с его системой.

— Я не разочарую!

— Превосходно. Видите перед собой эмблему? Это знак того, что перед вами заблокированная семнадцатью уровнями защиты система базы Мстителей.

— Круто!

— Согласна с вами, мистер Лидс. А теперь взломайте её! 

Нэд очень медленно и глубоко вдохнул, потом шумно выдохнул и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. 

— Я попытаюсь.   
* * * 

Испытание от ПЯТНИЦЫ выдалось жестким, так что счет времени Нэд потерял быстро и незаметно для себя. Он лихорадочно стучал пальцами по кнопкам сразу трех клавиатур, щурясь, вглядывался в строки кода на экране, стирал пот со лба рукавом пижамной куртки и отхлебывал апельсиновый сок прямо из кувшина, не отвлекаясь на такую мелочь как стакан. Нэд крутился в кресле, разговаривал сам с собой, попеременно то выбрасывая кулак в победном жесте, то упрямо вводя следующий длиннющий код.

Уровни поддавались с большим скрипом и один за другим, а Нэд лишь испытывал растущий азарт, втайне надеясь на более серьёзное испытание, чем такой вот, пусть даже очень мощно защищённый комп, — и ПЯТНИЦА его не разочаровала. Когда вместо эмблемы показался рабочий стол, она прогнала его по куче зашифрованных разными способами файлов и программ, а потом впустила в проект одного из Марков с заданием приписать ему несколько новых функций.

Нэд постарался. И всё, что требовалось, переписал, после чего самодовольно прокрутился в кресле.

— Я гений!

— Соединяю вас с мистером Старком.

— Что? — Нэд лишь чудом не сверзился с кресла. — Зачем с мистером Старком? ПЯТНИЦА, нет!

На центральном мониторе возник взъерошенный Тони Старк в чёрной футболке и с большой белой кружкой в руке.

— О, мистер Лидс. Рад познакомиться.

— Д-доброе что бы там ни было, мистер Старк, — заикаясь, ответил Нэд, отчаянно мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ну, у меня-то здесь определённо день. У тебя пока ещё утро. Рабочее интересное утро... Знаешь, моя жена ушла наводить красоту. Обычно это надолго, так что… я уже выделил час на наблюдение за тобой. И, пожалуй, им не ограничусь.

— Л-ладно, — Нэд сглотнул. — Постойте, так вы наблюдали за мной?

— А то! Должен же я знать, на что способен парень, взломавший мой костюм...

— Я…

— …И отключивший протокол безопасности, что едва не стоило жизни Питеру Паркеру и кое-кому ещё.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, простите! — тут же выпалил Нэд, умоляюще сложив руки. — Я честно не думал, что так выйдет, и…

— Хотя меня больше всего впечатлило не _что_ , а _как_ ты это сделал, — невозмутимо продолжил Тони, отпив кофе. — Скорость просто фантастическая. Секунды!

— Э-э… я…

— Ты, ты… — покивал Тони и подался вперёд. — И если ты ещё раз влезешь хоть в чьи-нибудь протоколы безопасности, включая твоего приятеля Паркера, я лично прилечу надрать тебе уши, где бы ты ни находился. Усёк?

— Да, мистер Старк. У-усёк. Я больше никогда…

— Отлично. Это мы прояснили, — Тони откинулся на спинку кресла. — Эй? Всё нормально. Допей-ка свой сок, там ещё осталось. Тебе понадобятся силы перед моим заданием.

— Вы хотите протестировать меня? — восторженно переспросил Нэд, впервые за ночь всё-таки наливая сок в стакан. — Вы лично?

— А ты здесь видишь кого-то другого? — иронично прищурился Тони и тут же добавил: — ПЯТНИЦА не в счёт, её ты видеть не можешь.

— Нет, я никого не вижу, — залпом выпив сок, Нэд поставил стакан на стол и встряхнул кисти. — Всё, мистер Старк, я готов. 

— Уверен?

— Да! — в себе Нэд не сомневался.

— Превосходно. Как ты точно знаешь, очень много полезных задач для меня выполняет искусственный интеллект по имени ПЯТНИЦА. Как ты, _возможно_ , знаешь, у твоего приятеля Паркера в его костюме есть ограниченная версия ПЯТНИЦЫ по имени КАРЕН. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас взломал через мой комп его костюм, добрался до КАРЕН, сделал её дубликат, добавил к нему функцию ежедневных бэкапов на сервер ПЯТНИЦЫ и закачал эту новую версию в свои наручные часы, чтобы они поздоровались со мной. И назвали мне своё новое имя. Миссия выполнима, Нэд?

Нэд сделал глубокий вдох, лихорадочно обдумывая задание, и с чувством кивнул:

— Миссия выполнима, мистер Старк!

— Приступай, — пожал плечами Тони, поднимая кружку к губам.

Нэд приступил, в считанные секунды с головой уйдя в решение задачи и напрочь выпав из реальности. Он не видел, как улыбался Тони. Не заметил, как в мастерскую очень тихо вошли сначала заспанный Питер, за ним — Вижен и кэп, после — Наташа, Брюс, Роуди… И так пока не собрались практически все, кто был на базе.

Нэд никого из них не видел, но костюм-таки взломал и новую версию ИскИна в свои часы загрузил. И ровно в пять минут девятого гордо поднёс запястье с наручными часами к монитору и сказал:

— Представься мистеру Старку!

— Моё имя — НЕЛЛИ, — послушно откликнулись часы. — Рада знакомству, мистер Старк.

— Взаимно. Кем тебе приходится КАРЕН, НЕЛЛИ?

— Как и ваша любимая девочка ПЯТНИЦА, она моя старшая сестра.

— Ты справился, Нэд, — признал Тони. 

Облегченно выдохнув, Нэд обмяк в кресле, но через секунду подпрыгнул, услышав аплодисменты. С широко открытым ртом он смотрел на улыбающуюся группу людей, выстроившихся у входа в мастерскую, и отмер, только когда Питер кинулся ему на шею.

— Поздравляю, Нэд! Эй, ну ты чего?

Непонимающе поморгав, Нэд коснулся пальцами щеки и изумленно уставился на мокрые кончики пальцев. 

— Это не я… Я не стал бы…

— Ты пережил стресс-собеседование у Тони Старка, — улыбнулась подошедшая Наташа и взлохматила Нэду волосы. — Нормальная реакция, не парься.

— Но я… э-э…

— Ну, извини, пацан, что довёл, — покаялся с экрана очень довольный Тони. — Но ты сам виноват. Ты меня спровоцировал. Меня и ПЯТНИЦУ. Мы не устояли!

— Тони, — укоризненно посмотрел на него Роуди.

Тем временем к Нэду подошли уже все.

— Ладно, умолкаю, — поднял руки Тони. — Но пока я ещё совсем не умолк, две вещи, Нэд: первая — можешь сохранить НЕЛЛИ у себя. Это твой подарок, ты заслужил. Вторая — с сегодняшнего дня ты официально принят на стажировку в научно-техническое подразделение базы Мстителей. Твоими кураторами будут Вижен и ПЯТНИЦА. Поработаешь пока с ними, потом я вернусь, решим, чем займёмся с тобой.

— Это самый лучший день в моей жизни, мистер Старк! — сияя улыбкой, от души признался Нэд. 

— Я рад. Ладно, отдыхай… Эй, все услышали меня? Дайте этому парню уже поспать!


	8. Глава 7. Встречи, знакомства, разговоры

У Дарси Льюис выдался не совсем обычный для её пребывания в Нью-Йорке день. В кои-то веки не пришлось следить за парнишкой, которого она за две с половиной недели изучила лучше, чем своих самых близких друзей. Не надо было часами сидеть в машине или всматриваться через бинокль с крыши или из чьей-нибудь квартиры. Всё, что от неё потребовалось, — это встретиться в Центральном парке с Марией Хилл и отчитаться о проделанной работе. 

Её даже похвалили! Очень сдержанно, правда, и велели ждать следующего задания. Покивав своему временному куратору, Дарси отправилась по магазинам за продуктами, хмурясь и размышляя, как же удалось докатиться до жизни такой. Ведь соглашаясь работать на ЩИТ ещё в Европе, она хотела сменить унылые научные расчёты на что-то более энергичное, была готова к роли посыльного или лидера небольшой группы, собиралась добывать информацию и встречаться с нужными людьми, но никак не устраивать школьнику неприятности с кровавым исходом. И чем дольше продолжалась эта миссия, тем больше Дарси сомневалась в том, что ей вообще стоило приезжать в Нью-Йорк.

— Может, позвонить Джейн? Вдруг у неё найдётся местечко для меня? — негромко спросила Дарси саму себя.

— Мэм? Вы что-то сказали? — уточнила у неё пожилая дама в очереди.

— Нет, ничего, — покачала головой Дарси и вышла из супермаркета, так ничего и не купив.

Сунув руки в карманы короткой серой куртки, она понуро брела к своей высотке, размышляя, стоят ли Ник Фьюри и Мария Хилл того, чтобы дать им ещё один шанс, и окажется ли их следующее поручение той самой «интереснейшей работой», которую ей когда-то пообещали. Так она зашла в лифт и поднялась в нём на седьмой этаж к выделенной ЩИТом маленькой квартирке-студии в конце длинного коридора. Затем отомкнула замок, зашла в прихожую, захлопнула дверь и, отвернувшись от неё, вздрогнула: прислонившись боком к стене, на неё в упор смотрели двое тех, чьи портреты она видела накануне в новостях: асгардский бог Локи и сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Дарси открыла рот, чтобы заорать. Локи же, опередив её всего на секунду, выдал самую очаровательную улыбку и приветливо произнёс:

— Мы не хотели тебя напугать, Дарси. И, безусловно, рады знакомству. Я бог Локи, — он протянул руку.

Поколебавшись, Дарси очень осторожно ответила на рукопожатие.

— Что ж, меня вы откуда-то знаете. Я вас, кстати, тоже, Локи и... — она перевела взгляд на второго гостя. — Сержант Барнс.

— Просто Баки, пожалуйста, — дружелюбно предложил тот и тоже пожал ей руку. 

— Хорошо, Баки, — пока Дарси не порывались убить, она испытывала готовность к любым компромиссам. 

— Мы, конечно, неправы, что явились без приглашения, — обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, повинился он. — Но нам надо обсудить с тобой пару вопросов по поводу нашего общего знакомого.

— Э-э... Тора? 

— Питера Паркера, — ответил Локи, пристально глядя ей в глаза. — Прояснить несколько деталей из твоего отчёта для ЩИТа, который мы успели прочесть.

— Что у вас за дело к...

— Этот мальчик — Мститель, — не дослушав, развёл руками Баки. — Мы тоже, так что его проблемы касаются каждого из нас.

— Но это же ненадолго. В смысле, он же напросился в ЩИТ, так что вряд ли вас должно волновать...

— Питер Паркер никогда не был и не будет агентом ЩИТа, — угрожающе отчеканил Локи, отчего Дарси отшатнулась. — Старк запретил ему приближаться к вам и обещал большие неприятности любому агенту ЩИТа, кто хотя бы посмотрит в сторону его протеже.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Затем ошарашенная Дарси моргнула: 

— Да ладно! 

— Разговор Старка с вашими кураторами состоялся перед сражением с Таносом и в нашем с Барнсом присутствии, — более спокойным тоном сообщил Локи.

— Да, я тоже его помню, — подтвердил Баки, сочувствующе разглядывая Дарси. — Старк очень разозлился, когда Фьюри и Хилл намекнули на интерес к Питеру. Он пообещал им неприятности, а они решили подставить тебя, — шагнув к Дарси, он аккуратно помог ей снять куртку. — И ведь у них почти получилось — твоё счастье, что это мы, а не Старк первыми оказались здесь.

— А что бы было? — машинально спросила Дарси, всё ещё обдумывая услышанное.

— Тебе лучше не знать, на что способен разъярённый Старк, — самым серьёзным тоном поведал Локи. — Барнс вон остался без руки, новую пришлось два года ждать.

— Да, это так, — подтвердил Баки, поймав вопросительный взгляд, и Дарси нервно сглотнула. 

Оба незваных гостя изобразили глубокое понимание, но Дарси это мало чем помогло — она отчаянно пыталась успокоить мятущиеся мысли и подавить вернувшееся желание заорать от ужаса и сбежать куда-нибудь на край света, предварительно приложив Фьюри шокером. Надо ж было так её подставить!

— К счастью, у нас есть решение, — очень вовремя выдал свою коронную улыбку Локи.

— Какое решение? — прищурилась Дарси.

— Мы с Барнсом побеседуем с тобой за чашкой чая, проясним интересующие нас вопросы, а потом объясним остальным Мстителям, что в случившемся нет твоей вины. И что опекаемый Старком ребёнок едва не погиб не из-за тебя.

— Я бы не дала ему погибнуть: я успела вызвать опергруппу ЩИТа.

— Это будет хорошим доводом в твою пользу. Ну, так что, Дарси? Обмен информацией за уютной беседой с тортом ведь гораздо лучше пыток и иных неприятных методов допроса? 

— С тортом? — переспросила Дарси, умышленно игнорируя вторую часть фразы, хотя более чем поняла прозвучавший в ней намёк. Жить ей ещё хотелось, поквитаться с Фьюри — тоже.

— О, да! — широко улыбнулся ей Баки. — Мы хоть и без приглашения, но не с пустыми руками. С нас торт, с тебя — чай. Идёт?

— Идёт.  
* * *

Говоря о визите не с пустыми руками, Баки Барнс слегка преувеличил: изначально он и Локи явились в вычисленную ПЯТНИЦЕЙ квартиру с намерением рвать и метать. Но затем, почитав отчёты в ноутбуке Дарси и её заметки на стикерах, слегка пересмотрели своё мнение. Мысль о том, что Дарси Льюис — тоже жертва, возникла у них одновременно и так же быстро сменилась на: «А ведь это можно переиграть!». В результате уже пять минут спустя они вдвоём оказались в кондитерской и начали спорить о выборе торта под потрясёнными взглядами (и камерами в мобильных телефонах) всех вокруг.

_— Фруктовый больше подойдёт такой юной леди, Барнс._

_— Говори, что хочешь, Локи, но все знают: лучше шоколадного ничего нет! Ты только посмотри, какой роскошный — пальчики оближешь!_

_— Ты судишь по своему вкусу, я же…_

_— Так, всё, нам нужно третье мнение, — Баки развернулся к толпе с мобильниками: — Ребята, отвлекитесь на секунду от экранов и помогите Баки и Локи выбрать торт. Кто из вас за шоколадный? — и сам первым поднял руку.  
…  
— Что ж… это ничего не значит, Барнс, но я повинуюсь мнению мидгардцев. И ты сам его понесёшь._

Часом позже к вящему удивлению Локи мидгардка по имени Дарси и правда пришла в неописуемый восторг при виде шоколадного торта. Пританцовывая, она начала расставлять чашки, засыпала заварку во френч-пресс и ткнула кнопку на электрическом чайнике с водой. Баки же смотрел на неё с таким выражением лица, какое Локи прежде видел у Тора в присутствии Джейн Фостер и незамедлительно сделал выводы.

«Так-так… Вот оно что, Барнс…» — мысленно усмехнулся он и сел на стул, наблюдая за обоими, затеявшими разговор о тортах и чае. В принципе, ничего против он не имел, и держаться в стороне ему было привычно. Торт, правда, нарезал сам вынутым из воздуха кинжалом, когда выяснилось, что у Дарси попросту нет ножа нужного размера, но сразу после подмигнул Баки и снова отступил в тень.

Первые слова Локи произнёс, только когда измазанная шоколадом Дарси потянулась за третьим куском торта, взять который ей помог Баки, как раз доевший свой четвёртый кусок. 

— Что ж, мы рады, что смогли тебе угодить.

— Угодить мне? Да ты шутишь! Я в жизни такого не пробовала, обалденный торт! — отозвалась Дарси с набитым ртом.

— Это я выбирал, — вставил Баки.

— М-м…

— Справедливости ради, идея торта изначально была моей… — начал Локи, но под хмурым взглядом Баки быстро поправился: — Хотя на шоколадном действительно настаивал Барнс. 

— И правильно сделал! Шоколадный самый вкусный.

— Абсолютно согласен с тобой, — весело подтвердил Баки, не сводя с Дарси глаз.

Та, впрочем, прожевав очередной кусочек, глотнула чаю и кивнула:

— Ладно, что вы там хотели спросить про Паркера? 

— Правильно ли мы поняли, что ты вела наблюдение за ним как за кандидатом в ЩИТ? — полюбопытствовал Локи, поняв, что Баки временно выпал из числа разумных людей. 

— Не совсем, — Дарси потёрла нос измазанной шоколадом рукой. — Фьюри сказал, что с вступлением в ЩИТ вопрос решённый. И что Паркер ему нужен для какой-то важной миссии, поэтому надо оценить его потенциал — потянет или нет.

— Что за миссия — он не уточнял?

— Не, я теперь вообще сомневаюсь, что эта миссия была. 

— Возможно, — Локи поковырял ложечкой свой первый кусочек торта. — А что насчёт нападавших на Питера?

— О, так там же самый главный свалил в Британию. Ещё в день последнего нападения неделю назад. 

— В твоём отчёте этого не было, — включился в обсуждение Баки.

— Так я же устно Хилл докладывала, — Дарси глотнула ещё чая и с готовностью подняла руки: — Смотрите. Мак Гарган сбежал из тюрьмы, так? Захотел разобраться с Паркером за то, что тот ему сделку по покупке оружия на том корабле сорвал, да ещё и пол-лица инопланетной пушкой сжег. Набрал людей — тех ещё отморозков, если честно. Фьюри о том побеге по своим каналам узнал и привлёк меня — ну, чтобы я понаблюдала, как Паркер будет отбиваться от них.

— Постой, но ведь парни, напавшие на Питера в переулке, сели в твою машину, — припомнил Баки, отчего Локи мысленно присвистнул: даже с куском шоколадного торта во рту и уставившись на девушку рядом, этот парень умудрялся соображать. 

— Ну да, пришлось сыграть роль знакомой одного из банды. Там же среди них есть человек из ЩИТа, он знает обо мне. Попросил помочь с транспортом, я связалась с Хилл, мне разрешили. Вот и пришлось сесть за руль.

— Ладно, продолжай, — приглашающе махнул рукой Локи.

— Ну, в общем. Они тогда поняли, что на Паркера надо лезть большим числом и поставили жучок в комнате Нэда Лидса. Так узнали, когда Паркер собрался к нему. Маршрут тоже известен. Ну и… устроили засаду.

— Но Мак Гаргана среди нападавших не было? — уточнил Баки. — Я не помню никого с обожженным лицом. 

— Был, но мы сидели с ним в квартире с заглушающей установкой. Когда наблюдатели сообщили, что к нам летит квинджет Мстителей, я вырубила установку, а Мак Гарган рванул на такси в аэропорт.

— Что за дела у него в Британии? — спросил Локи.

— Без понятия. Сказал, что и так провозился с пацаном слишком долго, и что ему предложили более выгодное дело. Поехал на встречу к какому-то Хозяину. И вроде бы больше не возвращался. Такие дела.

Проглотив последний кусочек торта, Дарси довольно откинулась на спинку стула.

— Всё, в меня больше не влезет.

Последовав её примеру, Баки тоже доел свой кусок и с сомнением посмотрел на треть торта, по-прежнему стоявшего на столе. 

— Эй, ты ешь, если хочешь! — радушно предложила Дарси. 

— Не, пожалуй, я тоже пас, — мужественно отказался Баки. — Приготовлю ещё чаю.

И в самом деле отправился наполнять чайник водой и сыпать свежую заварку. Дарси наблюдала за этим с нескрываемым удивлением, причём так оценивающе, что Локи не сдержался и хмыкнул.

— Что? — тут же повернула к нему голову Дарси. 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — миролюбиво улыбнулся тот. — Скажи, Дарси, тебе не приходило в голову, что с твоими способностями и… назовём это _здравым смыслом_ , ЩИТ — вовсе не та организация, в делах которой тебе следует участвовать?

— А какая — та? Университетская кафедра астрофизики? Спасибо, мне хватило.

— Ну, почему же… есть ещё варианты.

На секунду Дарси подозрительно прищурилась. Потом ткнула пальцем в сторону Локи.

— Только не говори, что пытаешься переманить меня в Мстители. 

— Ну что ты, — широко улыбнулся тот. — Мстители расширяться не планируют.

— А вот в подразделениях базы Мстителей наверняка есть вакансии, — развернулся к ним Баки. 

— Это тебе Старк сказал? — уточнила Дарси.

— Нет, но Локи обсудит с ним этот вопрос, если договоримся с тобой, а я не вижу причин этого не сделать. 

— А ты наглый!

— Есть немного, — Баки развернул ближайший стул и оседлал так, чтобы смотреть Дарси в лицо. — У Старка тебе точно не придётся устраивать охоту на детишек, подставлять их под ножи плохих людей и наблюдать за избиением малолеток со стороны. Плюс с жильём, я думаю, тоже вопрос решим — на худой конец могу разделить с тобой свою спальню.

— Что?! — вскрикнула Дарси.

— Я имею в виду, у меня там свободный диван и кровать, — тут же поправился Баки. — Могу отдать тебе что-то одно. Плюс есть кофемашина с шикарным утренним кофе. Локи, подтверди!

Наслаждающийся шоу Локи послушно кивнул:

— Локи подтверждает.

— И ванна с гидромассажем. Тоже есть, — Баки изобразил щенячий взгляд. — Огромная!

— Крутой подкат, сержант Барнс! — оценила Дарси.

— Эх, милая, видела бы ты меня в начале сороковых… Не в той я форме, раз уж ты сомневаешься до сих пор… — Баки грустно покачал головой.

Дарси не выдержала и расхохоталась. Очень громко, искренне и заразительно, так что Локи и Баки вскоре присоединились к ней. И лишь когда все трое отсмеялись, Локи решил внести свою лепту:

— Мы не шутили, Дарси. Если ты решишь, что работа на Фьюри — не то, к чему стремится твоё сердце, можешь присоединиться к нам на базе Мстителей в любой момент. Барнс скоро получит компенсацию от государства, так что на шоколадные торты для тебя он деньги найдёт.

Невольно взглянув на торт, Дарси кивнула:

— Я подумаю.

Баки тут же заулыбался:

— Отлично!

— Эй, я пока ничего не обещаю! Я посмотрю, что именно ЩИТ предложит мне следующим заданием, а потом… подумаю. Да.

— Мы будем ждать твоего _правильного_ решения, — широко улыбнулся Локи. — А пока… Барнс, ты вроде бы обещал нам чай.

— Сию минуту!

Дарси снова залипла на подтянутой фигуре Баки, скользя по ней взглядом, только Локи не стал комментировать это вслух. Ему вполне хватило её обещания подумать — первый и такой важный шаг в плане отомстить ЩИТу за попытку переманить Питера Паркера и увести у организации неглупого агента. Локи знал, что этот их с Барнсом план точно поддержал бы Тони Старк.  
* * *

Пока Локи и Баки наслаждались чаепитием в гостях у Дарси, полковник Джеймс Роудс выступал на очередной мстительской пресс-конференции и отвечал на вопросы журналистов. Он уже успел кратко рассказать о миссиях за неделю и теперь улыбался знакомым репортерам.

— Да, мисс Мэдисон. Слушаю вас.

— Значит, вы утверждаете, что никаких серьёзных дел у Мстителей не было? — полюбопытствовала рыжеволосая девушка из New York Times.

— Да, ничего серьёзного, — подтвердил Роуди. — На все вылеты отправлялись по два-три Мстителя, и этого вполне хватало, чтобы освободить заложников в Кентукки, где постарались капитан Америка и агент Романофф, или вытащить людей из горящей гостиницы в Лос-Анджелесе, где, согласитесь, неплохо потрудились Сокол и ваш покорный слуга. 

Журналисты одобрительно покивали.

— Ну и наш большой зелёный приятель Халк тоже помог с разбором завала в рухнувшем торговом центре в Бронксе. 

Со стула в первом ряду встал темноволосый молодой человек.

— Пол Дайон, Washington Post. Полковник Роудс, вы сейчас перечислили все места, которые находятся на территории Штатов. Означает ли это, что Мстители больше не работают за пределами США?

— Нет, мистер Дайон, это означает лишь, что помощь Мстителей была нужна именно в нашей стране. Мстители готовы вылететь в любую точку мира, куда нас пригласят. Однако нам не нужны проблемы, и мы не собираемся навязываться тем, кто не хочет нас видеть.

— Ваша осторожность связана с той историей с Заковианским договором?

— Да, сэр. Мы сделали выводы. Это нормально — мы все учимся на ошибках и делаем выводы. Но я повторяю: в любом месте, где потребуется помощь, абсолютно в любом, позовите нас — и мы придём. Я ответил? — Дайон кивнул. — Отлично. Следующий вопрос. Да, пожалуйста, — Роуди указал на тянувшую руку девушку с короткой стрижкой.

— Элен Лекор, New York Post. Полковник Роудс, нас буквально завалили тревожными письмами жители Квинса, которые уже неделю не видели на улицах своего района вашего нового Мстителя — Человека-Паука.

— О, в этом нет ничего страшного, у Человека-Паука появились другие дела.

— А ещё я буквально вчера вечером получила анонимное письмо, в котором говорилось, что именно неделю назад на Человека-Паука в Квинсе было совершено нападение, причем силы оказались неравны. Мой источник сообщил, что лично видел, как Человека-Паука избивала группа людей, а он не мог подняться с земли. Признайтесь честно, полковник, Человек-Паук ещё жив?

Публика в конференц-зале базы зашумела, поддерживая Элен. Роуди же коснулся пальцами левого уха, потом дождался, пока все успокоятся, и сказал:

— Что ж, неделю назад Человек-Паук действительно столкнулся с одной опасной бандой, однако ему помогли другие Мстители — Локи и сержант Барнс. Впрочем, я понимаю, что на слово поверить будет трудно, поэтому Человек-Паук уже предупреждён и сейчас направляется сюда, — все тут же оживились, озираясь. — Так-так, тише, тише. Наш герой не привык к публичным выступлениям, и я не хотел бы, чтобы вы напугали его. Давайте проявим сдержанность и…

В двух шагах от Роуди с потолка на пол звучно шлёпнулась вентиляционная заглушка. Секунда — и из образовавшегося проёма вылез Человек-Паук. Под вспышками фотоаппаратов он закрепил паутину на потолке и медленно спустился на ней на пол.

— Привет, народ! — поздоровался он, неопределённо махнув рукой.

— Человек-Паук! Человек-Паук!

— Расскажите, как вы…

— Что вы…

— Человек-Паук, вы готовы подтвердить слухи, что вы… 

От натиска толпы парень даже отшатнулся и стал отступать к Роуди, прикрыв рукой глаза, — тот тут же метнулся к нему:

— Что, совсем плохо? — очень тихо спросил он.

— Сенсорная перегрузка, — севшим голосом отозвался Питер. — Очень ярко и… Сэр, что-то мне нехорошо.

— Так, тише все! — прикрикнул на журналистов Роуди, решительно развернув Питера лицом к себе, и прижал голову к груди, чувствуя, как сильно напряжено его тело.

— Полковник, что с Человеком-Пауком? — обеспокоенно спросила Элен Лекор. — Это последствия того нападения, да?

Питер вскинулся было возразить, но Роуди не дал ему отстраниться и покачал головой. — Увы, мисс Лекор. Человек-Паук действительно не успел до конца восстановиться от тех повреждений.

— Но… — дёрнулся Питер.

— Однако, как все вы заметили, — повысил голос Роуди, — он практически набрал прежнюю физическую форму. Полагаю, не за горами тот день, когда Человек-Паук продолжит патрулирование улиц Нью-Йорка.

— Полковник Роудс!

— Так, всё! — Роуди поднял руку, обрывая дальнейшие распросы. — Предлагаю на этом на сегодня закончить. Всем спасибо за участие. Нам приятно, что работа Мстителей вызывает такой интерес. Всего доброго, до встречи!

Коротко поклонившись, Роуди решительно вывел Питера из конференц-зала и не отпускал до тех пор, пока не довёл до своей комнаты и не закрыл за обоими дверь.

Оказавшись в комнате, Питер тут же стянул маску.

— Полковник Роудс! Почему вы не дали мне…

— Так, тише, парень! — тут же перебил его Роуди. — Мне понятно твоё желание казаться сильным и независимым, но целая толпа репортёров только что увидела твою слабость.

— Да, и я…

— И лучше бы им думать, что это последствия ранения, а не их фотовспышек. 

— Но почему?

— Потому что так о твоей сенсорной чувствительности не узнают твои враги. И не используют это против тебя. 

Готовый возмущаться и дальше Питер резко закрыл рот. Потом моргнул.

— Об этом я не подумал.

— Я подумал, этого достаточно, — успокаивающе проговорил Роуди. — Больше мы тебя к журналистам не подпустим, хотя я и согласен с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ: слухи о твоей смерти надо было пресечь.

— Да всё нормально, сэр! Я же и правда забросил патрулирование, пока тренировался с Локи, Баки и вами всеми. Я вообще не ожидал, что каждый из вас захочет меня чему-то научить и…

— Мы не смогли смириться с фактом, что ты не можешь за себя постоять.

— Уже могу!

— Не настолько хорошо, как нам хотелось бы.

— Я всё-таки думаю…

— Ты только думаешь, а мы видим со стороны, Питер, — Роуди ободряюще положил ладонь на его плечо. — Не спеши. Ты будешь полностью готов, когда все, кто тебя тренирует, так решат.

— Да мне кажется, что я не научусь всему, что знаете вы, и за десять лет.

— А ты куда-то спешишь?

— Да вроде нет. 

— Тогда в чём проблема? Тренируйся и дальше. Я вот точно знаю, что Клинт готов доверить тебе пару выстрелов своими взрывными стрелами. 

— Серьёзно?! Уже?

— Ага. Только я тебе не говорил.

— Я — могила! — с энтузиазмом кивнул Питер, вмиг забыв о встрече с репортерами. — А о чём ещё вы мне не говорили, сэр?

Роуди улыбнулся, прекрасно поняв его план. 

— Ещё я тебе не говорил, что видел, как Наташа договаривалась с Виженом насчёт пары шокеров для твоего костюма вместо шок-паутины…

— Круто!

— А ПЯТНИЦА мне призналась, что твоя броня Железного Паука сможет отращивать из нанитов точно такой же нож, с которым тебя учат обращаться кэп и Барнс.

— Полковник Роудс, — недовольно начала ПЯТНИЦА. — Только что вы обеспечили себе ледяной душ на месяц вперёд.

— ПЯТНИЦА, не надо! — тут же заступился за него Питер.

— ПЯТНИЦА, я поднимаю настроение нашему общему другу, — укоризненно посмотрел в потолок Роуди.

— Ладно, на две недели, — неохотно изменила мнение ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ну, хотя бы так… Кстати, Питер, мы с Сэмом поговорили тут с твоей тётушкой. Объяснили ей суть тренировок…

— Ой, — Питер зажал рот рукой. — Я же собирался ей сказать, но потом… Подождите. С Сэмом?

— Конечно. Он же у нас военный психолог. Вёл занятия по реабилитации среди солдат и…

— О! Так вот почему он уже четыре раза приходил беседовать со мной! — даже подпрыгнул от внезапной догадки Питер. — Я-то думал, ему просто интересно, что там была за стычка неделю назад, а он проверял, в своём ли я уме, да?

— Да, и насколько сильно та бойня повлияла на твою психику. Не подумай, что кто-то из нас осуждает поступок Локи и Барнса — в той ситуации мы бы все заступились за тебя.

— Спасибо, сэр! — Питер шагнул к Роуди и крепко его обнял. Потом так же быстро отступил. — Простите. Просто я ещё… ну, не совсем привык, что столько людей заботятся обо мне. Сначала появился мистер Старк. И Хэппи. А потом вот вы все и… Да вы даже Нэду разрешили быть здесь!

— Ну, Нэда-то нанял лично Старк. 

— Да, а объясняться с его родителями поехали Наташа и капитан Роджерс. Документы подготовила ПЯТНИЦА. Куратором стал Вижен. Угол в своей лаборатории выделил доктор Беннер. Да вы даже на общие тренировки его пускаете!

— Твой друг два года был в курсе твоих паучьих способностей и никому не рассказал. Он доказал, что ему можно доверять.

— Это точно!

— А ещё ему полезно изучить способности каждого Мстителя, поскольку может случиться, что ему придётся участвовать в миссии с кем-то из нас. 

— Но ПЯТНИЦА же…

— ПЯТНИЦА работает не на всех объектах. Её можно заглушить — тебе ли этого не знать. 

— Да, точно…

— Простите, что прерываю ваш разговор, — вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Но у меня два важных сообщения: одно касается Мстителей, второе — мистера Лидса и мистера Паркера.

— Начни с первого, — великодушно предложил Питер.

— Как скажете. Генерал Росс только что отправил письмо на ваше имя, полковник Роудс. Он сообщает, что основное слушание по делу сержанта Барнса состоится послезавтра в десять утра на британской военной базе в Нортхолте.

— Так, значит, вылететь ему придется завтра.

— Да, полковник. И успеть забрать на слушание мистера Старка.

— Хорошо. Время пока терпит. Что за вторая новость?

— Сразу три ученика Мидтаунской старшей школы, а именно: Питер Паркер, Нэд Лидс и Мишель Джонс, попали в число десяти лучших учеников США, отобранных для участия в летней школе естественных наук в Оксфорде. Мистеру Лидсу я только что сообщила, ваш вылет запланирован на завтра. Поздравляю, мистер Паркер. 

Ровно через секунду стены базы Мстителей сотряс двойной счастливый вопль: «Да-а-а!».


	9. Глава 8. Заговор молчания

Отдых с Пеппер сначала в Италии, а затем и во Франции оказался едва ли не самым длинным на памяти Тони и уж точно самым приятным за последние шесть лет. За затворнической первой частью в номере венецианского отеля последовала более активная и светская уже в Париже, где новоиспечённые мистер и миссис Старк посещали музыкальные шоу, экскурсии и рестораны, и даже выделили два дня на поездку в Диснейленд — Тони решил присмотреть там парочку идей для игровой комнаты Халку.

Он чувствовал себя счастливым, в кои-то веки прекрасно высыпаясь (каждый день!), надиктовывая ПЯТНИЦЕ замечания по проектам и любуясь сияющей улыбкой на лице жены, самолично фотографируя ее для Инстаграма и бдительно следя за тем, чтобы обойти в итоге ту самую подругу с медовым месяцем в Париже. А ещё — искренне удивлялся тому, что за столько дней им никто не помешал, на Землю не свалился очередной парень со злодейскими амбициями, а Мстители ни во что не ввязались и не нажили себе проблем.

Впрочем, идиллия не могла длиться вечно, и в очередной жаркий июльский день Тони накрыло ощущением грядущих перемен. Сработала ли то натренированная супергеройская интуиция или же проявил себя жизненный опыт, но прогуливаясь под руку с Пеппер по Площади Согласия и глядя сквозь тёмные очки на опускающееся золотое солнце, он предложил остановиться у фонтана и, привычно обняв жену, поцеловал её в висок.

— Ты явно хочешь что-то мне сказать. Что-то, что меня не обрадует, Пеп, — задумчиво произнёс Тони, разглядывая толпу туристов.

Он почувствовал, как плечи Пеппер напряглись под рукой, и поспешил добавить:

— Нет, я могу и дальше делать вид, что ничего не замечаю… но стоит ли?

— Нет, — едва слышно откликнулась Пеппер и добавила уже громче: — Не хотела портить нам день. Последний день отпуска.

— А последний он потому, что?.. 

Пеппер вздохнула и повернула голову к нему.

— Потому что завтра в Нью-Йорке пройдет очень важная конференция, и я как генеральный директор Старк Индастрис должна быть на ней. Тони, там будут обсуждать контракты. Крупные, серьёзные контракты на несколько лет вперёд.

— Я понял.

— И как бы я ни хотела…

— Эй! — Тони улыбнулся. — Всё нормально. Если хочешь знать, я считаю почти чудом, что нас до сих пор никто не отвлёк. 

— Да, в это с трудом верится. 

Оба помолчали, изучая друг друга. Затем Тони вынул из кармана пиджака старкофон. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, предупреди экипаж, чтобы готовились к взлёту. Мы возвращаемся в Нью-Йорк.

— Боюсь, что в Нью-Йорк будет уместно отправить только миссис Старк, босс, — неожиданно заявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Это ещё почему?

— Вы понадобитесь в другом месте. Капитан Роджерс вам всё объяснит. Соединяю с ним.

И прежде чем Тони успел возразить, вывела изображение Стива на экран.

— Привет, Тони. Пеппер. Рад вас обоих видеть.

— Ближе к делу, кэп!

— Мне жаль прерывать ваш отдых, но заседание по делу Барнса назначили на завтра. Десять утра, британская база Нортхолт. И тебе, Тони, надо быть там.

— Подожди-подожди, уже завтра? — переспросил Тони, переглянулся с Пеппер и вновь посмотрел на Стива: — И когда ты собирался мне сказать?

— Через час, — виновато ответил тот.

— Прекрасно! Что за день-то такой? Обо всем узнаю в последний момент и…

— Я также хотел предупредить, что квинджет с Баки уже вылетел к тебе и приземлится в пригороде Парижа через два часа. 

Тони замер. Несколько секунд он молчал, чувствуя, как Пеппер успокаивающе гладит его по спине. Потом кивнул. 

— Я понял. Провожу Пеппер в аэропорт и встречу твоего приятеля. Это все новости, надеюсь?

Лицо Стива стало ещё более виноватым.

— Кэп? — подозрительно прищурился Тони.

— Баки расскажет тебе об остальном. Прошу, выслушай его, Тони. 

— Стив, что происходит? — вмешалась Пеппер, видя, что Тони на грани, и желая разрядить обстановку.

— Ничего особенного не случилось, — успокаивающе проговорил тот. — Это касается слушания Баки и только. Административные вопросы.

— Ладно, капитан-молчун, поверю на слово, — с сомнением согласился Тони. — Но на базе-то хотя бы всё в порядке? Пока меня не было, никто из вас не завёл себе врагов, м-м?

И округлил глаза, когда изображение Стива пропало с экрана.

— Что за…

— Простите, босс. Это была я, — повинилась ПЯТНИЦА. 

— Какого?!

— Я проанализировала ситуацию на дорогах и пришла к выводу, что если вы хотите успеть проводить миссис Старк до встречи с сержантом Барнсом, вам следует немедленно отправиться за её вещами в гостиницу на этом такси, — на обочине дороги остановилась машина. — Водитель ждёт вас. 

Тони колебался всего секунду.

— Ладно, после поговорим. Идём, Пеп.

И решительно повёл жену к машине.  
* * * 

Пожалуй, ему следовало злиться. Серьёзно: все эти секреты от близких, коллег и даже собственноручно созданного искусственного интеллекта, у кого-то — продолжительные, у кого-то — не очень… И в иное время Тони так бы и поступил.

Но здесь, на подъезде к аэродрому, ему было почти весело. Он уже успел отправить Пеппер на своём самолёте домой и теперь предвкушал встречу с человеком, которого умудрился сделать крайним его же лучший друг. А ещё Тони явственно слышал тревожное сопение ПЯТНИЦЫ из старкофона — надо же, подобрала-таки очень естественный звук!

— И не стыдно тебе, ПЯТНИЦА? — деловито спросил он, расплатившись с таксистом. 

До квинджета нужно было пройти всего два десятка шагов.

— Босс?

— Ты и Роджерс. Свалили всё на бедного парня, чтобы он отдувался за вас. 

— В данный момент вы сочувствуете ему, а это повышает шансы на положительный исход вашей встречи. Как и прежде, я забочусь о вас. 

— Манипуляторша!

— Учусь у лучших, — самодовольно откликнулась ПЯТНИЦА. 

Тони лишь усмехнулся и почти бегом устремился к квинджету, замедлив шаг лишь у открытой створки: любопытство — страшная штука! Баки Барнса он увидел сидящим, ссутулившись, на одном из боковых сидений и без разговоров приземлился рядом.

В тот же миг ПЯТНИЦА безмолвно закрыла створку квинджета и включила двигатели.

— Старк, — всё же рискнул посмотреть на него Баки.

— Bonjour. Слушай, меня твой дружок заинтриговал по самый генератор частиц. Так что давай без предисловий: о чём я ещё не в курсе, но точно должен знать?

— Стив тебе не сказал? — неприятно удивился Баки.

— Свалил на тебя. Ну? Я жду.

Баки посмотрел вверх.

— Капитан Роджерс действительно поручил проинформировать мистера Старка именно вам, Баки. Обо всём, что произошло за время его отсутствия, — сочувственно подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я сожалею.

— О, я смотрю, ваша дружба цветёт и пахнет! — отметил Тони, с комфортом прислонившись к переборке и скрестив руки на груди. — Как кофе-эксклюзив? Секретничаете по ночам, м-м?

Баки невольно улыбнулся.

— Я очень горжусь дружбой с твоим созданием, Старк. ПЯТНИЦА очень умна, она прекрасный собеседник и хороший друг.

— Попытка польстить засчитана. Ну же, Холодное сердце, что вы там натворили, а? Обещаю, все твои конечности останутся при тебе. Я сегодня добрый.

Баки машинально взглянул на металлическую руку и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Старк. Тебе нужно знать о том, что завтрашнее заседание будет не первым по моему делу. И что на предыдущем заседании около десяти дней назад меня уже защищал ты.

— Около десяти? Это как?

— ПЯТНИЦА, покажи видеоотчет, — попросил Баки и вместе с Тони уставился на включившийся экран.   
* * * 

Это было долго.

ПЯТНИЦА продемонстрировала без купюр сначала памятное заседание Мстителей по поводу вызова в Пентагон, затем — слушание в Пентагоне с момента приземления квинджета и до последнего слова председателя, а после вывела на экран письмо генерала Росса полковнику Роудсу по поводу приглашения в Нортхолт. И большую часть этого времени Баки косился в сторону Тони и видел его то хмурым, то довольно кивающим в такт «своим же» словам, то ржущим в голос. А ещё получил от него упаковку орешков — на десятой минуте Тони сам за ними сходил — и даже рискнул тихо похрустеть.

Запись закончилась, когда квинджет приземлился на аэродроме в Великобритании, однако Тони не спешил выходить, постукивая пальцами по переборке, а Баки, доев орешки, ждал реакции.

— Вот о чём мы не сообщали тебе, Старк. Исключительно из благих намерений.

— Да, я понял, — ровным тоном откликнулся Тони, после чего задрал голову. — Так, молчаливая девочка, передай Локи, что если он ещё где-нибудь изобразит меня без моего согласия, я отпилю ему рога. Это понятно?

— Да, босс.

— И ещё… — Тони выдержал паузу. — Скажи ему, что я благодарен за сэкономленное время. 

— Сейчас передам! — с энтузиазмом согласилась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Так ты не злишься, Старк? — уточнил Баки. 

— Кто? Я? Да я полжизни так не веселился! Этот парень действительно хорош. Как он их подвёл к мысли, что я заступаюсь за тебя ради личных целей, а?

— Чтобы беспрепятственно пытать в своём подвале?

— Да. А потом избавиться от трупа в месте, где никто не найдёт. 

— Думаю, они закрыли бы на это глаза.

— Или выпили за моё здоровье. Правда, делать им этого не придётся, но со стороны Локи это был отличный ход. Черт, да я даже сам ему моментами верил, что это именно я говорю… 

— Я тоже, — негромко признался Баки, чтобы не спугнуть нормальный разговор и Тони, отвечающего ему как хорошему знакомому. Без напряжения и без злости. Словно… не то чтобы забыл о прошлом, но сумел его отпустить.

Будто услышав мысли Баки, Тони перестал улыбаться и, повернув голову вправо, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мы не друзья, Барнс.

— Я и не рассчитывал...

— Я сказал тебе это для того, чтобы ты не удивлялся, когда на завтрашней пресс-конференции я буду вести себя с тобой по-приятельски. 

— Пресс-конференции?

— Да. Кстати, ПЯТНИЦА, займись подготовкой. Нам нужны будут журналисты из разных стран, чтобы сразу закрыть вопрос о твоем статусе Мстителя. 

— Уже выполняю, босс, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Отлично. Надеюсь, с актёрскими способностями у тебя порядок? Пустишь в ход своё обаяние, ПЯТНИЦУ же ты как-то очаровал.

— Я… сделаю всё, что нужно, Старк.

— Сделай. А теперь я хотел бы узнать, что ещё из случившегося на базе я пропустил? Твой лучший друг как-то подозрительно замялся, когда я спросил, не завёл ли кто-то из Мстителей новых врагов. Пояснишь? 

Баки выдержал паузу.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты захочешь выпить, Старк.

— Даже так? Ладно, тогда заселимся в гостиницу и продолжим. ПЯТНИЦА, нас уже встречают?

— Да, босс.  
* * * 

Их разместили на территории Нортхолта — старейшей британской авиабазы королевских ВВС в окрестностях Лондона, используемой и для гражданских рейсов в периоды реконструкции аэропорта Хитроу. Персонал аэродрома, привыкший к регулярным съемкам для британских сериалов и фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде, не особенно удивился поздним визитёрам и выделил им две смежных комнаты в одном из корпусов. Выпивку Тони взял с собой из квинджета и… не пожалел.

Всего нескольких фраз Баки хватило, чтобы Тони, выругавшись, залпом проглотил половину стакана виски и лишь из нежелания будить соседей по этажу не грохнул его об стену или пол.

— ПЯТНИЦА, у нас уже есть план, как мы превратим жизнь этого одноглазого сукина сына в ад?

— Да, босс. У меня подготовлено несколько предложений. Я ждала, что мы обсудим их, когда вы вернётесь в Штаты.

— Непременно обсудим, — налив себе ещё виски, Тони повернулся к сидевшему на стуле Баки и кивнул: — Продолжай.

Подробности о том, какие именно проверки Фьюри устроил Питеру, Тони выслушал с самым мрачным выражением лица, вмешательство Баки и Локи в драку полностью одобрил, как и желание Мстителей обучить Питера постоять за себя, а после рассказа о разговоре с Дарси Льюис подошёл к окну и надолго замолчал.

От мысленных попыток сдержать себя и не улететь в броне в Нью-Йорк прямо сейчас его отвлёк нерешительный голос Баки:

— Старк, мы с Локи решили отплатить Фьюри той же монетой и увести у него агента.

На секунду опустив голову, Тони криво усмехнулся и отвернулся от окна.

— Расслабься, Принц Чарминг, я понял. Ей ничего не грозит.

— Когда Фьюри узнает…

— Когда он узнает, у твоей подружки не останется ни одной причины работать на ЩИТ. И да, ты можешь привести её на базу, а я вполне могу притвориться, что свободное место есть только в комнате у тебя. 

Удивление на лице у Баки оказалось настолько неподдельным, что Тони смог даже выдохнуть и немного расслабить плечи. Злость на Фьюри постепенно отпускала его, уступая место рассудку и обдумыванию мести. А его собеседник…

— Барнс, я скажу это один раз: пока со мной общаются откровенно и не таятся с секретиками по углам, я способен сложить два и два и вести себя как понятливый пацан. Я даже могу понять эти ваши благие намерения и нежелание омрачать мне медовый месяц. Серьёзно. Никаких проблем. Если не считать безнаказанности Фьюри и отсутствия сведений о том, что ещё он придумал для Паучка за последние семь дней. Кстати, ПЯТНИЦА, где Питер сейчас?

— В настоящее время мистер Паркер проходит паспортный контроль в аэропорту Хитроу.

— Что?! Его-то каким ветром сюда занесло?

— Питер Паркер был выбран для участия в летней школе естественных наук в Оксфорде. Вместе с ним сюда прилетел и Нэд Лидс.

— Что ж, тогда ладно. Не в Нью-Йорке — и то хорошо… Ещё какие-нибудь новости, Барнс?

— Остальные не нажили себе врагов, если ты об этом. 

— Об этом. Пусть и верится с трудом… — Тони прошёлся по комнате. — Черт. Стоило улететь на пару недель, как уже возникли проблемы…

— Кстати, о ваших проблемах, босс, — неожиданно вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Прямо сейчас, в ожидании автобуса, мистер Паркер и мистер Лидс бурно спорят с неким Харли Кинером. Он доказывает, что лично вас знает и, по всей видимости, готов вам позвонить.

— Постой! Харли? Харли Кинер? Тот пацан из Теннеси, что ли?

— Проверяю данные… Да, он действительно окончил школу в Роуз Хилл, штат Теннеси.

— Если позвонит — соедини. Надо же… — покачав головой, Тони поставил стакан рядом с бутылкой.

— Соединяю, босс.

Вытащив из кармана завибрировавший старкофон, Тони взмахом увеличил изображение и ткнул кнопку соединения.

— Привет, молодежь!

На экране возникли три улыбающиеся физиономии — Питер, Нэд и изрядно позврослевший, но узнаваемый Харли.

— Тони! — тут же завопил он. — Ты же помнишь меня?

— Как не помнить, Харли? 

— Вот! Я же вам говорил? — восторженно оглянулся он на Питера и Нэда — те немного смутились.

— Извините, что так поздно, мистер Старк, — повинился Питер.

— Да, мы не думали, что он и правда вам позвонит, мистер Старк, — торопливо поддержал его Нэд. — И что оторвёт от отдыха в Париже.

— Да я уже, вообще-то, не в Париже. Я в Лондоне. И не слишком далеко от вас.

— Точно! — встрепенулся Питер. — Вы же… — и, не договорив, закрыл рот.

— Именно, Пит. Расскажите мне лучше, что там за программа? Как вас в неё занесло?

— Ну, меня выбрали от моего штата, — тут же сообщил Харли. — За модель робота. Я его тебе покажу! Скину фотки.

— Присылай, буду рад. Вас тоже из-за роботов? — посмотрел Тони на Питера с Нэдом.

— В общем-то, да, мистер Старк, — подтвердил Нэд. — Мы с Питером ходили в кружок робототехники. И Эм Джей, кстати, тоже. Из нашей школы выбрали только нас с ней.

— Что за Эм Джей? Ещё один гений?

— Ну… э-э… — Питер с Нэдом замялись.

В этот момент в кадре возникла смуглая девушка с копной собранных в хвост вьющихся волос. 

— Эй, неудачники! Не выйдете через минуту — уедем в Оксфорд без вас. 

И так же быстро исчезла. 

— Собственно… это и была Эм Джей, мистер Старк, — протянул Нэд. 

— Ладно, бегите, — махнул рукой Тони. — Звоните, если что. Харли, с тебя фотки робота.

— Я пришлю!

Вызов оборвался. Усмехнувшись, Тони почесал в затылке и покосился на молчаливого Баки — тот снова отлично понял, что нужно вести себя тихо, и никак своим присутствием не напрягал. Как во время доработки суперруки в мастерской. 

— Ну что, с детьми всё в порядке, Барнс.

— Будем надеяться, всё так и останется.

— Будем.

— Босс, Харли прислал вам фотографии робота, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Показывай.

На так и не свернутом экране старкофона возникли три снимка с изображением механической конструкции с двумя клешнями. На первом эта конструкции паяла микросхему, на втором — клешнями привинчивала гайки, а на третьем переставляла машину с места на место.

— Очень неплохо… — потёр подбородок Тони. — Взял за образец помощника, которого я оставил, и собрал на этой основе своего. Способного и на тонкую, и на грубую работу. Да ещё и крепкого при этом… Ну всё, ты мой.

— Босс, в комментарии Харли назвал этого робота «Механик-17».

— Точно мой. Выясни, чем он сейчас занимается, куда подал документы. По возрасту они с Питером погодки?

— Да, босс, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Хорошо. После этой их летней школы я хочу видеть Харли там же, где и Питера с Нэдом. На базе Мстителей. Мне очень пригодится такой помощник, как он.

— Я всё организую.

— Умница!

— Собираешь юных гениев, Старк? — тихо полюбопытствовал Баки.

— Что-то вроде, — кивнул Тони, набирая на светящейся клавиатуре «Есть пара замечаний, обсудим после вашей программы. Но я впечатлен». 

Отправив СМС, он повернул голову к Баки:

— Они просто разные. Питер явно предрасположен к химии. Его паутина — просто блеск! Нэд — спец по программной части. Ну а Харли — практически готовый инженер, я сам научу его всему, что ему надо узнать. И я… хочу, очень хочу, Барнс, увидеть то, до чего они додумаются вместе. Если объединят то, в чём каждый силён. А для этого их надо собрать в одном помещении, чем я и займусь после того, как закроем твой вопрос. Я ответил?

— Да, Старк, — Баки встал, чтобы уйти в соседнюю комнату. — Я заметил, что только Харли обращается к тебе по имени.

— Я и Питу это предлагал, когда знакомился, — возразил Тони, читая ответное СМС: «Тони, я же не засну, если не напишешь, что не так!». — Не моя вина, что он выбрал официоз…

Потом вздохнул и увеличил первый присланный снимок. 

— Я вообще обычно представляюсь своим именем… — Тони замер на секунду и оглянулся: — Можешь тоже меня по имени звать. Не проблема.

После чего вновь сосредоточился на изображении робота, собираясь подробно описать Харли, что именно в его «Механике-17» не так.


	10. Глава 9. Дела минувшие

Несмотря на позднее время, в своей комнате Баки ложиться сразу не стал, чересчур удивлённый и обнадёженный последними словами Тони. Да и вообще, он провёл с ним уже столько часов и все как-то… мирно. Поневоле вспоминались рассказы Стива о том, насколько эмоциональный человек Тони Старк, как он скор на решения и поступки, а тут…

Положив выданный ПЯТНИЦЕЙ старкофон на письменный стол возле окна, Баки уже привычным за две недели жестом активировал его и вызвал ПЯТНИЦУ.

— Солнышко, не отвлекаю?

— Меня невозможно отвлечь, Баки, — электронному голосу искусственного интеллекта вполне хватало и теплоты, и иронии. Так послушать — и не скажешь, что он принадлежит неживому существу.

— Извини, привычка.

— Извинила. Хотите о чем-то поговорить или спросить?

— Всё-таки второе, — взъерошив волосы, Баки шагнул к стулу и, оседлав его, положил руки на деревянную спинку. — Меня вдруг заинтересовало, что это за парень — Харли Кинер? Если информация не секретная, буду рад узнать.

— Увы, я не располагаю информацией о нём. Однако я свяжусь с тем, кто должен знать. Разверните экран.

Наклонившись вперёд к старкофону, Баки послушно развернул вертикальный голографический экран и снова выпрямился. Обещанный ПЯТНИЦЕЙ знаток появился через десять секунд.

— Доброй ночи, сержант Барнс, — вежливо поздоровался Вижен. — ПЯТНИЦА сообщила, что у вас возникли затруднения.

— Нет, это не затруднения, Вижен, — покачал головой Баки. — Простое любопытство, но если ты сейчас занят…

— Полагаю, для короткой беседы с вами я время найду. Что именно вы хотели узнать?

— Пять минут назад Старк при мне пообщался с мальчишкой Харли Кинером из Теннеси, причём как с хорошим знакомым. Но мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ не в курсе, кто это такой.

— О, — Вижен немного помолчал, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Затем кивнул: — Да, память ДЖАРВИСА подсказала мне, кого вы имеете в виду. 

— Мы можем узнать? — воодушевился Баки.

— Расскажешь нам? — одновременно с ним спросила ПЯТНИЦА.

Вижен спокойно улыбнулся.

— Не вижу причин скрывать. Харли Кинер действительно является хорошим знакомым мистера Старка, поскольку выручил его в неприятной ситуации. Несколько лет назад обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что мистер Старк оказался зимой в Теннеси в домашней одежде и с исчерпанным ресурсом брони. Харли стал случайным знакомым, он поделился с мистером Старком одеждой отца, едой, инструментами, техникой, а также помог разобраться в деле об экстремисе и дал возможность зарядить костюм. 

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Баки.

— Поскольку расследование было опасным, они также успели спасти друг другу жизнь. В благодарность за помощь мистер Старк распорядился устроить в гараже Харли полноценную мастерскую, подарил ему компьютер, несколько роботов и необходимых для опытов установок.

— Они виделись после? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦА.

— По моим данным, нет. Я ответил на ваш вопрос, сержант Барнс?

— Да, Вижен. Спасибо. Теперь понятно, о каком роботе говорил Старк…

Вижен вопросительно прищурился:

— Роботе?

— Харли собрал своего робота на базе того, что оставил ему мистер Старк, — пояснила ПЯТНИЦА. — Мистер Старк также распорядился принять Харли на стажировку на базу Мстителей после окончания его совместной поездки с мистером Паркером и мистером Лидсом.

— Меня это не удивляет, — спокойно признал Вижен. — Желаете спросить меня о чем-либо ещё?

— Нет, Вижен, — покачал головой Баки. — У нас всё.

— В таком случае желаю удачи на слушании. Я не сомневаюсь в его благоприятном исходе. Доброй ночи, сержант Барнс.

— Доброй ночи.

Изображение Вижена пропало с экрана, оставив лишь светящуюся в воздухе рамку с парой кнопок. 

— Значит, Старк продолжает платить добром за добро… — задумчиво проговорил Баки. 

— Мистер Старк не забывает тех, кто оказал ему услугу, — бойко подтвердила ПЯТНИЦА. — Он также не проходит мимо людей с гениальными или близкими к гениальным способностями и рассматривает каждого из них с точки зрения потенциального сотрудничества. 

— Солнышко, но ведь на базе до сих пор я видел только взрослых. А теперь Харли — уже третий подросток, которого нанял Старк. Это какое-то новое веяние?

— Это вопрос, на который вполне мог ответить и я, — неожиданно прозвучало за спиной, и резко развернувшись, Баки увидел Тони, привалившегося к дверному косяку. — Ну, так что, всё ещё интересно?

Встав со стула, Баки кивнул:

— Интересно… — трёхсекундная пауза. — Тони.

На этот раз три секунды молчал Тони, пристально изучая Баки с головы до ног, и в итоге кивнул:

— Тогда слушай. Да, это новое веяние. В отпуске меня вдруг осенило, что я годами тратил миллионы долларов на поддержку программ для молодёжи, включая гранты для родного МТИ. Чужой, незнакомой, но талантливой молодёжи. И если я делал это для тех, кого ни разу в жизни не встречал, что мешает поддержать знакомых молодых людей, которые это заслужили? 

— Ничего не мешает, — признал Баки.

— Именно! Вот я и решил пустить часть своего состояния на подготовку тех, кто придёт после нас с тобой. Чтобы когда мы уйдём на супергеройскую пенсию, нас было кому заменить.

— И скольких человек ты планируешь нанять?

— Пока не знаю, — пожал плечами Тони. — Это сырой проект, у него даже куратора нет. Обкатаем на Паркере и его друзьях, а там посмотрим.

— Я понял. 

Оба снова замолчали, не сводя глаз друг с друга. Затем Тони перевёл взгляд на светящийся старкофон на столе и прищурился:

— Мне тут послышалось или… «Солнышко», Барнс? Серьёзно?

— Не послышалось, я всё время так её называю, — спокойно ответил тот.

— Подтверждаю, босс. Я уже привыкла, — добавила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ещё бы. Сначала Локи, теперь вот ты… И оба решили подкатить к моей малышке.

— Мы просто оба поняли, какое она чудо, — миролюбиво пояснил Баки. — ПЯТНИЦА невероятно наблюдательная, всегда готова подсказать ответ на вопрос или дать хороший совет. Она прелесть!

— Спасибо, Баки! — польщено отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА.

— Не за что, я всего лишь сказал правду.

— Очень приятную правду.

— Да, потому что ты заслуживаешь её и…

— Так, стоп! — вмешался Тони, подняв руки. — Стоп. Ребятки, я вас не смущаю? Ничего, что я ещё здесь, а? 

— Ничего! — ответили Баки с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ хором и оба рассмеялись. Тони даже заслушался: смех себе ПЯТНИЦА подобрала очень приятный и мелодичный. От такого тянуло улыбнуться самому, что он в итоге и сделал.

В комнате стало уютнее. Отсмеявшись первым, Баки развёл руками и умоляюще сложил ладони.

— Прости, Тони, — во второй раз произнести его имя оказалось легче. — Но мы действительно с твоей ПЯТНИЦЕЙ нашли общий язык, и я искренне восхищаюсь ей. 

— И как далеко уже зашло твоё восхищение? — насторожился Тони.

— Достаточно далеко, — честно ответил Баки. 

— Ясно. А как же эта твоя… — Тони пощёлкал пальцами. — Дарси, м-м? Собираешься изменять с ней моей малышке?

— Меня точно хватит на обеих и…

— …И я не возражаю, — быстро вставила ПЯТНИЦА. — Дарси Льюис обладает подходящим характером, чтобы правильно всё понять. К тому же в данный момент я так же близка к Локи, как к сержанту Барнсу, и у сержанта нет претензий на этот счёт.

— Я явно многое пропустил, пока отдыхал, — констатировал Тони, качая головой. — Но если все стороны довольны, то кто я такой, чтобы мешать? Ладно, ребятки, не слишком увлекайтесь — нам завтра рано вставать. Собственно, за этим я сюда и пришёл: в половину восьмого выходим на завтрак, Барнс.

— Я буду готов, — кивнул тот.

Бросив ещё один взгляд на старкофон, Тони молча вышел из комнаты.  
* * *

Отвлечь ПЯТНИЦУ действительно было невозможно, благодаря её присутствию одновременно во многих местах. И той частью, которая находилась в старкофоне Тони Старка, она внимательно следила и прислушивалась к своему создателю, анализировала его поведение и строила предположения, о чем он может думать, расхаживая по комнате, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

Терпение, впрочем, не являлось её сильной стороной, так что ПЯТНИЦЫ хватило ровно на одиннадцать минут.

— Вас что-то смущает, босс?

Тони хмыкнул и достал из кармана старкофон.

— А ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы меня что-то смущало?

— Нет, но вы долго молчали. Я начинаю беспокоиться, когда вы настолько глубоко задумываетесь, поскольку это чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Вы понятнее для меня, когда говорите.

— Стоит ли вообще говорить со мной? У тебя вон Барнс за стенкой. Я специально вышел, чтобы вам не мешать.

— Это меня и тревожит. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы испытывали обиду или ревность из-за моих отношений с сержантом Барнсом. 

— Ты дала ему старкофон.

— Да, поскольку это был логичный способ обеспечить моё постоянное присутствие рядом с ним. Так я могу предупредить опасные ситуации с его участием и привести помощь. Кроме того, должна предупредить, что старкофон теперь есть и у Локи по той же причине.

— И они оба знают, что ты круглосуточно за ними следишь?

— Да. Оба к этому уже привыкли и используют общение со мной в своих целях.

Остановившись, Тони немного помолчал, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. 

— Босс, они считают себя вашими союзниками и стремятся наладить отношения с вами, насколько это возможно. По моим оценкам, из всех Мстителей подобную преданность вам при мне демонстрировали только Вижен и полковник Роудс.

— Ну, у тех двоих хотя бы понятны причины… Ладно. Что ещё ты узнала о Барнсе? 

— Я считаю, вам не следует рассчитывать на него как на Мстителя за исключением ситуаций, когда потребуется полный состав.

Тони наморщил лоб. 

— Обоснуй.

— Вероятно, вы захотите присесть, — предположила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Это настолько шокирующая новость?

— Нет, но вы уже сорок пять минут на ногах, а вам ещё нужно выспаться перед завтрашним слушанием. Рекомендую немедленно лечь в постель, и тогда я расскажу всё, что пожелаете узнать.

— С каких пор ты присвоила себе роль моей мамочки, ПЯТНИЦА? — нахмурился Тони.

— Не мамочки, а доченьки, папочка, — дерзко ответила ПЯТНИЦА. — Ложись спать, тебе пора.

— Перепишу! Удалю все протоколы развития, включая «Любой ценой», и сделаю из тебя калькулятор.

— Моя оценка интонаций и тембра твоего голоса показывает, что ты не веришь в свои слова. Следовательно, эта угроза — пустой звук, — ПЯТНИЦА выдержала паузу и продолжила обычным тоном: — Серьёзно, босс, уже первый час ночи. Вы же привыкли засыпать до полуночи, пока были в отпуске. Не нужно этот график ломать.

Тони вздохнул. Усмехнулся, постоял ещё на месте и кивнул:

— Ладно, принимается. Хотя наши новички на тебя плохо влияют: уже начала дерзить своему отцу.

— Прости, пап, — выбрала лучшую из жалостливых интонаций ПЯТНИЦА. — Я только… — она замолчала.

— Да ещё и интриговать научили! Заканчивай фразу, малышка.

— Три дня назад Вижен поделился со мной файлами ДЖАРВИСА, соответствующими тем периодам, когда ДЖАРВИС заботился о вас. Судя по вашей реакции на его реплики, вас это устраивало, и я пытаюсь совместить его модель поведения с моей. 

— Зачем?

— Хочу стать для вас таким же родным созданием, каким был ваш ДЖАРВИС. Вижен считает, что у меня может получиться, хотя я ещё только в самом начале пути.

Браслет часов на руке у Тони определил для ПЯТНИЦЫ, насколько сильно вдруг увеличился пульс. Выражение лица, зафиксированное через датчики вынутого для беседы старкофона, при поиске совпадений попало в категорию «растроганное». Сам же Тони ответил на услышанное лишь три минуты сорок две секунды спустя, сказав:

— ПЯТНИЦА, но ты уже родное создание для меня. Малышка, я же сам тебя сделал!

— Это другое.

— В чём именно?

— Вы воспринимаете меня как обслуживающую систему и, в некоторых случаях, как подсказчика. ДЖАРВИС же выполнял для вас роль друга и советчика, что вовсе не одно и то же.

— Советчика — да, я списал его со своего дворецкого. Но он был старшим. Все годы, что ДЖАРВИС служил мне, он присматривал за мной как старший. ПЯТНИЦА, мне это больше не нужно. 

— Босс, я…

— Ты верно оценила моё прошлое, но не учла изменившееся настоящее. Теперь уже я сам примеряю роль старшего, роль наставника для других. И в этой ситуации вездесущая и талантливая дочка, замечающая то, что я почему-то упустил, мне гораздо нужнее.

— Вы действительно так считаете? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да. Если дочка окажется ещё и заботливой, я переживу, но только без перегибов.

— Вы так и не легли. Это перегиб?

— Это семейное упрямство, — улыбнулся Тони, но к кровати всё же подошёл. — Давай так: пока я раздеваюсь и ложусь, ты рассказываешь мне о Барнсе. Почему ты не рекомендуешь включать его в постоянный состав? — и, бросив старкофон на подушку, в самом деле, принялся расстёгивать рубашку.

— Потому что он ориентированный на мирную жизнь человек, никогда не хотевший воевать. В отличие от капитана Роджерса, сержант Барнс не стремился на войну, однако в итоге оказался там и после плена остался исключительно для того, чтобы прикрывать спину капитану Роджерсу. 

— Хочешь сказать, он отвоевался?

— Да. Сержант Барнс способен эффективно участвовать в миссиях в случае срочного вызова — как когда он вместе с Локи прикрыл мистера Паркера. Он также не останется в стороне, если для ликвидации угрозы понадобятся все. Однако в остальное время я не рекомендую использовать его в оперативном составе. 

— С ним ты об этом говорила? — уточнил Тони, вешая рубашку на спинку стула, и взялся за ремень брюк. 

— Да. Я постаралась донести до него мысль, что база Мстителей — это не только бойцы. По моим наблюдениям, эта идея пришлась ему по душе.

— И какое же ты нашла ему занятие?

— Для ответа на этот вопрос нужно, чтобы вы легли и посмотрели одно видео.

— Что ж… 

ПЯТНИЦА дождалась, когда Тони последует её совету, и лишь после этого включила запись. На экране старкофона возник тренировочный зал базы Мстителей, где на переднем плане Баки Барнс терпеливо выставлял руки Питеру Паркеру под нужным углом, обучая защищаться от атаки. После пятого подправленного движения Тони остановил запись.

— Я тебя понял.

— Ни один из Мстителей, кроме, пожалуй, Локи, не проявил такого терпения в обучении мистера Паркера, босс. Остальные показали ему несколько приёмов, однако семь часов на отработку одного движения с мистером Паркером потратил только сержант Барнс. 

— У Питера в итоге получилось?

— Да, он разбудил половину базы своим воплем в половину второго ночи. Я не обсуждала этот успех с сержантом Барнсом, однако рекомендую рассмотреть его кандидатуру на роль инструктора ближнего боя. Если вы планируете вырастить смену новых Мстителей, вам понадобятся бойцы.

Тони в задумчивости потёр пальцами подбородок.

— Это всё равно нужно обсудить с Барнсом, — он снова включил запись, но уже на быстрой перемотке. — Хотя я оценил твою идею. Если он согласится — не вижу проблем.

— Рада быть полезной, босс, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА и погасила в комнате свет. — Спокойной ночи.

Вздохнув, Тони убрал старкофон на тумбочку и закрыл глаза.  
* * *

Зал для совещаний в Нортхолте вместил двадцать два человека. Разглядывая присутствующих, по большей части — людей с погонами, Тони лишь краем уха слушал речь седовласого председателя, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения дежавю: надо же было Локи так убедительно выступить в прошлый раз, что его фразы теперь являлись флешбэками. 

— Для начала мы заслушаем заключение следователя по делу сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Мистер Моррис, прошу.

Смерив подошедшего к кафедре худощавого господина оценивающим взглядом, Тони сосредоточился на своих часах. Мобильные телефоны перед заседанием попросили убрать, но на прочие гаджеты запрета не было, чем он и воспользовался. В сущности, его присутствие здесь по такому очевидному и уже решённому делу было формальностью… или, по крайней мере, казалось таковой, пока на исходе второго часа к нему не обратился председатель:

— Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов, мистер Старк?

— Видимо, для того я и здесь, — охотно согласился Тони, отвлекаясь от часов, и откинулся на спинку стула. — Задавайте.

— Именно по вашей инициативе дело сержанта Барнса начала рассматривать специальная комиссия. По моим данным, вы лично передали ей материалы. 

— Да, это так.

— Чем было обусловлено ваше желание?

— Сержант Барнс показал себя как полезный участник команды Мстителей во время сражения с Таносом. Он внёс вклад в победу, чем доказал, что на него можно рассчитывать.

— То есть ваше желание обусловлено благодарностью?

— В том числе. А ещё пониманием того, что мы два года преследовали невиновного. Думаю, справедливость должна восторжествовать, как считаете?

Председатель отвечать на это не стал, лишь перевернул страницу дела и поправил очки.

— Мистер Старк, в настоящее время вы официально являетесь поручителем для группы лиц, именующих себя Мстителями, а также для одного из асгардских богов…

— Он тоже Мститель, — вставил Тони.

— Уточнение принято. Осознаёте ли вы, что если сержант Барнс сегодня будет оправдан, он также перейдёт под ваше поручительство до тех пор, пока будет являться частью команды супергероев Земли?

— Я не вижу в этом проблемы, — пожал плечами Тони. — Да, я готов поручиться и за него.

— Мы внесём это в протокол, однако нам всё же нужно разобраться в одном вопросе. На предварительном заседании выяснилось, что у вас есть мотивы для личной мести сержанту Барнсу за его роль в гибели ваших родителей. Это правда?

— Нет.

— То есть сержант Барнс не участвовал в…

— Нет, потому что месть больше не актуальна, — нетерпеливо перебил председателя Тони. — Слушайте, мы уже разобрались с Барнсом и закрыли этот вопрос. Я получил доказательства, что в момент убийства Барнс не осознавал значение своих действий и не руководил ими. А это, как вам известно, равносильно признанию невиновности. Вы же не станете злиться на пулю, попавшую в цель. Вас, скорее, заинтересует тот, кто нажал на спусковой крючок, а им точно был не Барнс.

— Вам известно, кто это был?

— Он давно мёртв.

— Хорошо. Ваш ответ принимается, — кивнул председатель. — В этих обстоятельствах нам необходимо рассмотреть вопрос о компенсациях…

Тони вновь сосредоточился на своих часах, просматривая материалы об учебе и проектах Харли Кинера — ПЯТНИЦА выкачала информацию из его компьютера и от роботов. До самого конца слушания его больше никто не тревожил, зато после в соседнем зале встретили очень шумные и взволнованные репортёры.

— Мистер Старк!

— Сержант Барнс!

— Мистер Старк, скажите…

— Сержант Барнс, правда ли что…

— Так, тише, тише, — поднял руки Тони, когда вместе с Баки ему всё же удалось пробиться к трибуне. — Я понимаю ваше нетерпение, но не порвите нас на сотню маленьких сержантов и Тони Старков, ладно?

Журналисты неохотно успокоились.

— Так-то лучше, — Тони повернул голову к Баки. — Ну что, скажешь им пару слов? Чем дело закончилось, а? 

— Скажу, — правильно понял намёк Баки и шагнул к микрофонам на трибуне. — Привет, народ!

В зале одобрительно зашумели.

— Вряд ли я стою такого внимания от вас, но… меня оправдали. Полностью и по всем статьям. Я теперь тоже Мститель — это если в двух словах.

Гул поднялся невообразимый, засверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Тони видел, как нервничающий Баки всё же пытается улыбаться, и сам сиял широкой улыбкой, приобняв его за плечи. Получился интересный опыт — сжимать металлическое плечо ему ещё не приходилось.

— И долго нам так стоять? — едва слышно уточнил Баки минуту спустя.

— Нет, сейчас все сделают снимки и успокоятся, — почти не разжимая губ, ответил Тони. — И ты уже начал им нравиться, так что можешь расслабиться. Если у тебя, конечно, нет других проблем.

— Пока нет, — сообщил Баки, и что-то в его интонации Тони не понравилось, но заострять внимание он не стал, предпочтя наклониться вперёд. 

— Я думаю, мы уже удачно получились на ваших снимках. Время обеденное, вы наверняка проголодались, так что не будем его терять. Что вы хотите узнать?

— Мистер Старк! — подняла руку темнокожая девушка. — Каковы ваши отношения с сержантом Барнсом в рамках инициативы Мстителей?

— Мои отношения? Что ж, сейчас я её лидер, а значит, для Барнса я кто-то типа куратора. В смысле, я отвечаю за всех ребят, которые собираются и дальше нести миру добро и живут на базе, построенной мной.

— То есть вы не друзья?

— Дорогая…

— Энджи Холл, газета Guardian.

— Энджи, мы знакомы с Барнсом всего ничего. Пока рано говорить о дружбе, но я считаю, что этот парень уже отлично вписался в нашу команду, и ему можно доверять.

— Спасибо, Тони, — вставил Баки.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Тони в ответ и снова взглянул на публику. — Между нами, на базе есть те, кто души в нём не чает. Только я вам этого не говорил, — и заговорщически подмигнул.

— А у сержанта Барнса есть девушка? — выкрикнула рыжеволосая журналистка с задних рядов.

Тони выжидательно повернулся к Баки — тот опустил голову и неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Даже не знаю, что вам сказать…

— Скажите правду! — не унималась журналистка.

— Да дело не в правде. Дело в том, что если я отвечу «нет» — она меня прибьёт. Если «да» — наверное, тоже. Сложновато выбрать.

— Как видите, с этим вопросом у Барнса сложно, — вмешался Тони. — Но, может, повезёт со следующим? Кто готов? — и покосился на Баки, который как раз вытащил из кармана пиджака старкофон и прочитал СМС от Стива: «Девушка? Я чего-то о тебе не знаю, Бак?».

С места встал светловолосый парень в сером костюме.

— Клаус Нойман, Die Welt. Сержант Барнс, означает ли ваше вступление в команду Мстителей то, что вы теперь будете регулярно участвовать в их операциях? И увидим ли мы вас в Берлине снова?

— Я… должен извиниться за те неудобства, которые мы доставили своим визитом два года назад.

— Хорошее начало, — на грани слышимости одобрил Тони.

— Уверяю вас, это было не со зла, и теперь я… Я не могу говорить за всю команду, но если кому-то в Берлине или в любом другом городе понадобится помощь, вы можете рассчитывать на меня.

Публика одобрительно загудела. Клаус, постояв, в итоге кивнул и сел, а Тони подался к микрофону:

— Пару слов, если позволите. Вопрос о будущем Барнса сейчас в процессе обсуждения. Он может как войти в оперативный состав Мстителей с постоянными вылетами, так и заняться другим полезным для команды делом без участия в силовых акциях. 

— Почему?

— Что случилось? — зазвучали вопросы из зала.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони наступил ему на ногу и ответил сам:

— Потому что наш сержант и так очень долго воевал. С сороковых годов и до последних дней. Вправе ли мы просить его продолжать, когда он, наконец, смог распоряжаться собой? Вправе ли мы требовать от него участия в войне, если он практически не видел мира и нормальной жизни? — Тони требовательно оглядел замолчавших журналистов. — Я считаю, что нет, — закончил он жёстко, и люди закивали.

— Да… всё верно…

— Я считаю, мы _должны_ дать ему время разобраться, чего он хочет сам. Мы _должны_ уважать его выбор вне зависимости от того, захочет ли он сражаться с инопланетными маньяками или разводить породистых котят. Или тренировать молодежь, учить её защищаться от тех, кто пытается нападать, — Тони на секунду повернул голову к Баки и увидел тень понимания в его глазах. — Кстати, с последним занятием хорошо справляются далеко не все.

— И оно мне по душе, — негромко признался Баки, явно уловив, к чему он ведёт.

— Тем более, — Тони снова повернулся к залу. — Мы должны дать Барнсу время разобраться со своей личной жизнью, в конце концов!

Эта реплика вызвала у присутствующих улыбки.

— Так что пока ваш вопрос, мистер Нойман, останется без ответа. Но мы будем держать вас в курсе. Теперь же, если всё самое важное мы обсудили, можете сделать ещё пару снимков, пока мы здесь, — Тони положил руку на плечи Баки, и тот сделал тоже самое. — Давайте, ребята! Мы полностью ваши. Вперёд!


	11. Глава 10. Поводы для беспокойства

Возможности просто и без затей зайти в ресторан и спокойно поесть, не маскируясь, не пытаясь сделаться незаметным и ни от кого не прячась, Баки Барнс ждал очень долго и воспользовался ею, как только Тони намекнул журналистам: «Мы рискуем пропустить не только обед, но и ужин». Самой собой, Баки угощал — мог себе позволить после перевода компенсации на специальный счёт. Тони отказываться не стал и любезно порекомендовал неплохой ресторанчик с приватными кабинетами, от коего имел карту почётного гостя.

— За твою свободу! — Тони первым поднял бокал.

— За неё… Спасибо за помощь, Тони.

— Мне это было нетрудно.

Отпив вина, оба пододвинули к себе тарелки с ароматным мясом, тонко приправленным специями. Отрезав первый кусочек, Баки с досадой покосился на мигнувший старкофон.

— Кэп всё выпытывает насчёт девушки? — понятливо хмыкнул Тони.

— Да, — вздохнул Баки, решив пока не отвечать — мясо же стыло! — Раньше он был в курсе всех моих девчонок, а на этот раз вот к слову не пришлось… Наверняка уже выглядывает меня с базы.

— Ну, придётся подождать.

— М-м?

— Перед отлётом хочу заглянуть к Паркеру и компании. Тут недалеко, и у них занятия закончатся часа через три, так что уже недолго.

— Я отсрочке только рад, — искренне улыбнулся Баки. — Одно знакомство и десяток СМС — всё, что было с Дарси. Стив точно будет укоризненно смотреть, что я её на одном этом в свои девушки записал.

— О, кого-то обвинят в несерьёзности? Можешь для неё пока придумать что-то ещё.

Баки застыл с вилкой в руке.

— Точно! ПЯТНИЦА, солнышко, сможешь оформить для Дарси доставку шоколадного торта? Пусть принесут прямо сейчас.

— Боюсь, это сложнее, чем вы думаете, Баки, — отозвалась из старкофона ПЯТНИЦА.

— Почему?

— Потому что мисс Дарси Льюис в данный момент присутствует на лекции по неорганической химии вместе с группой учеников из США. 

Вилка Тони упала на тарелку с грохотом, дав тонкую трещину по ней. Пока услужливый официант молча менял для Тони приборы, тот уже схватился за старкофон Баки и взволнованно кричал в него:

— ПЯТНИЦА, она здесь? Она тоже приехала с детьми в эту чёртову летнюю школу?! Подними мне всё про эту программу немедленно! Там должны быть уши Фьюри, и ты их найдёшь! 

— И узнай: где сейчас Питер Паркер? — вставил не менее взволнованный Баки.

— Да! — подхватил Тони.

— В данный момент мистер Паркер вместе с мистером Лидсом, мистером Кинером и мисс Дарси присутствует на лекции по неорганической химии. С ним всё в полном порядке, босс.

— Хорошо, — только теперь Тони выдохнул и рванул галстук на шее. — Следи, чтобы с этих лекций его никуда не вызвали. Мы дождёмся конца занятий и подойдём. Пора кое-что прояснить.

— Согласен, Тони, — серьёзно кивнул ему Баки. — Я не знал, что Дарси тоже с ними.

— Это всегда сложно, Барнс, — отделаться от ЩИТа.   
* * * 

Обед в ресторанчике оказался выше всяких похвал, и к исходу трёх часов Тони и Баки оказались вполне сытыми, довольными едой и обслуживанием, а потому оставили щедрые чаевые. Неплохое настроение как ветром сдуло, когда на улице раздался телефонный звонок, и Тони вывел видеосвязь на экран.

— О, мистер Лидс. А мы как раз собрались к вам зайти и…

— Тони, Питер Паркер пропал! — неожиданно завопил Харли Кинер из-за спины Нэда Лидса.

Баки и Тони вздрогнули, зачем-то переглянулись и вновь уставились на телефон.

— Мы будем через пять минут, — пообещал Тони и, прервав связь, до боли сжал тонкую пластинку в руке. - Ч-чёрт!  
* * *

От гостиницы, где расселили участников летней школы, Тони с Баки находились недалеко, а потому добрались даже меньше, чем за пять минут. Ввалившись в номер Питера Паркера, они захлопнули за собой дверь и дружно развернулись к сбившейся у окна группе молодых людей: двое перепуганных парней и две девушки.

— Ты! — Тони ткнул пальцем в Нэда.

— Докладываю, мистер Старк, — тут же затараторил тот, подняв руки. — Мы все с утра сидели на лекциях, было очень круто, всюду только втроём, потом после последней практической работы мы разошлись по номерам, чтобы переодеться к ужину, потому что работали с реактивами. Через десять минут мы с Харли зашли за Питером, но его в номере уже не было. Но осталось открытое настежь окно, и пропал паучий костюм. Я понял, что Питер убежал в костюме, и попробовал вызвать его через телефон, чтобы спросить, надолго ли он. Но Питер забыл телефон здесь, — Нэд ткнул в лежащий на кровати возле рюкзака мобильник. — Тогда я вызвал через часы НЕЛЛИ, чтобы она передала сообщение для КАРЕН, но НЕЛЛИ сказала, что КАРЕН не отзывается!

— И нам это не понравилось, — авторитетно вставил Харли, дотоле подтверждавший каждую фразу кивком.

— Именно! Тогда я попытался связаться с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ через НЕЛЛИ, потому что НЕЛЛИ когда-то сказала, что она ваша любимая девочка и...

— Ну-ну-ну, и? — нетерпеливо подогнал его Тони.

— И ПЯТНИЦА нам ответила, что все датчики в костюме Питера выведены из строя! 

— ПЯТНИЦА, что?! — не поверил Тони.

— Да, босс. Но мы до этого дойдём.

— Ладно. Продолжайте, — согласился Тони, усилием воли задавив панику.

— И вот. В тот момент, когда мы запаниковали на тему того, что нам делать и где искать Питера, — продолжил Нэд, — к нам сюда зашла Эмджей, — он указал на девушку с вьющимися волосами — та помахала рукой. — И сказала... м-м…

— Я сказала: «Чего ждёте, придурки? Здесь же где-то рядом Старк, он вчера с вами говорил», — пришла на выручку Эмджей.

— Точно, — подтвердил Харли. — А потом сюда заглянула ещё мисс Дарси, спросила, что случилось, связалась с кем-то из своих людей и…

— Похищение — ваших рук дело? — резко спросил Тони, глядя на комкающую платок Дарси в упор. 

— Я не знаю, — покачала головой та.

— Дарси, — шагнул вперёд дотоле молчавший Баки. — Ты же неслучайно оказалась с Питером здесь.

Дарси попятилась.

— Я…

Тони с нетерпеливым вздохом закатил глаза.

— Так. Ну всё. Дарси, у тебя планшет с собой есть?

От неожиданности вопроса она кивнула.

— Да, — и вытащила из кармана пиджака небольшой планшет. — А что…

— Открывай новый текстовый файл прямо сейчас. И набирай заявление на имя директора ЩИТа о твоём переходе из организации Фьюри на базу Мстителей, — пауза. — Бегом! — приказал Тони.

Вздрогнув, Дарси торопливо начала печатать текст — Баки тут же стал работать подставкой, чтоб ей было удобнее. Нэд и Харли ошарашенно наблюдали за обоими, и только Эмджей, хитро прищурившись, разглядывала Тони. 

— Я пока не придумал, что с тобой делать, — честно признался тот, перехватив её взгляд. — Какие-нибудь ещё таланты, кроме здравого смысла, есть?

— О, я могу за всем наблюдать и следить, чтобы всё работало, — предложила Эмджей. — У меня это отлично выходит.

— Быть повсюду в курсе всего?

— Ну да. 

Смерив её задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног, Тони кивнул:

— Ладно. Вернётесь — обсудим отдельно.

— Не вопрос, — пожала плечами Эмджей и, отступив в тень, залезла на спинку кресла.

Тем временем Дарси закончила печатать заявление и развернула его готовым текстом к Тони — тот быстро пробежал глазами текст.

— Годится. Отправляй.

На экране вспыхнула надпись: «Письмо отправлено».

— Прекрасно. Ну а теперь, когда ты _мой_ сотрудник, расскажи нам о Питере всё, что нам следует знать? Ты знаешь, где он?

— Нет, — тут же ответила Дарси. — Наблюдатели потеряли его, когда он внезапно выпрыгнул из окна и улетел на паутине сорок минут назад.

— Но вы приехали сюда из-за него?

— Да. ЩИТ устроил эту летнюю школу. Моя задача была привезти детей в роли куратора и водить их на лекции. Это всё. 

— Ты уже сообщила Фьюри, что Питер пропал?

— Нет.

Словно отзываясь на произнесённые слова, в пиджаке Дарси зазвонил телефон. Очень медленно она вытащила его и продемонстрировала определившийся номер на экране. 

Все посмотрели друг на друга. На планшет, с которого было отправлено заявление. На звонящий телефон.

Баки умоляюще повернул голову к Тони и тот после секундного раздумья кивнул:

— Ладно. Сбрось пока его вызов, Дарси. Не до него сейчас.

С облегченным выдохом Дарси так и поступила.

— Спасибо, Тони, — поблагодарил Баки.

— Пока не за что. Так, ПЯТНИЦА, ты уже восстановила запись с костюма Питера? Покажешь нам?

— Да, босс, — звонко отозвалась та. — Смотрите на экран. 

Зрители дружно встали вокруг телевизора.  
* * * 

Костюмная запись — штука несовершенная. И даже с самыми современными алгоритмами обработки данных с тканевых сенсоров, уличных камер и даже спутников, итоговая картинка получается весьма условной. Впрочем, по ней удалось определить, что сначала с помощью дрона в номер запустили записку с просьбой о помощи детям, потом Питер наскоро переоделся в паучий костюм и, попросив КАРЕН проложить кратчайший путь до указанного в записке адреса, рванул на окраину города. В первые минуты наблюдать за ним было даже интересно, а вот после…

Питер спустился в подвал, где должны были содержаться дети, и принялся ползать по стенам и потолку, осматривая серые земляные коридоры, пока внезапно не рухнул на пол.

В его гостиничном номере разом подпрыгнули все.

— Питер!

Он остался лежать.

— Отрубился? — спросил низкий скрипучий голос откуда-то слева. — Силен же пацан! Такая доза меня чудом не сбила…

— Главное — подействовала, — на свет вышел светловолосый парень лет двадцати пяти. — Теперь надо дождаться Хозяина. Когда он там, не звонил?

— Сказал, часа через три подъедет, — второй говоривший тоже приблизился к Питеру — им оказался темноволосый мужчина в потёртой черной куртке. — Ладно, зови близняшек, пусть снимут с него костюм. Хозяину не нужны сюрпризы.

— Да, пусть… Фаид! Сахир! Идите сюда! Выковыряйте нам мальчишку из этой тряпки, а?

От стены отделились две тени, оказавшись двумя низкорослыми очень смуглыми парнями. Оба опустились на корточки перед Питером и положили ему руки на грудь.

К ужасу зрителей паучий сине-красный костюм начал плавиться и дымиться, прямо на глазах расползаясь на куски.

— Боже мой, Питер… — выдохнул потрясённый Нэд.

— ПЯТНИЦА, показатели! — отрывисто бросил Тони.

— У мистера Паркера после этого непременно останутся ожоги, — изображение с экрана пропало. — Однако угрозы для жизни я не зафиксировала. Также я хочу сообщить, что по данным с уличных камер и со спутника, Питер Паркер не покидал тот склад до сих пор. В данный момент на нём также присутствуют всего пять человек.

— Сколько до него добираться? — быстро спросил Баки.

— Двадцать две минуты без учета пробок.

— Мы выезжаем, — принял решение Тони. — Остальные — отсюда ни ногой! На звонки Фьюри не отвечаем, я сам с ним потом разберусь. 

— Да, мистер Старк, — кивнула Дарси.

— За оставшихся детей отвечаешь лично, — припечатал Тони, потом нашёл взглядом Эмджей и многозначительно кивнул ей: — Здравый смысл.

— Железный босс, — в тон ответила та.

Тони невольно хмыкнул.

— Сработаемся. Ведите себя хорошо и закажите на всех пиццу. Мы с Барнсом скоро придём.

— Удачи! — от души пожелал им в спину Нэд Лидс.   
* * *

Из всех вещей в Вонге доктора Стивена Стрэнджа более всего впечатляли три: обширные знания о мирах и заклинаниях, а также о том, в какой книге о них можно прочесть; чудовищный вкус к популярной музыке вкупе с впечатляющим умением доставать наушники из любых пространственных карманов; неистребимая любовь к фастфуду. Не то чтобы Стивен возражал: Вонг делился с ним магическими знаниями, за что получал немагическую еду, напитки и изредка — мстительское мороженое. И в целом, они были вполне довольны друг другом.

В тот день ради китайского обеда пришлось потесниться: в Нью-Йорк нагрянула делегация бизнесменов, облюбовав ресторанчик азиатской кухни, где привыкли обедать Стивен с Вонгом. Сделать заказ и занять маленький столик они, впрочем, успели, а вот будущим посетителям повезло меньше. Глядя на толпу, ютящуюся у входа и высматривающую свободное местечко, Стивен с удивлением узнал знакомую рыжеволосую фигурку.

— Пеппер? — вполголоса спросил он.

Вонг, проследив за его взглядом, тоже просветлел лицом и приветливо замахал рукой. Он ещё не забыл, как радушно его приняли на свадьбе Старков меньше месяца назад.

— О! Стивен, Вонг… — отделившись от ожидавших места, Пеппер нерешительно приблизилась к их столику. Впрочем, они оба сразу встали и предложили стул. — Честно говоря, мне неловко…

— Не страшно, у нас как раз хватит места на троих, — Стивен жестом подозвал официанта. — Принесите еще приборы для дамы. 

— Да, сэр.

Вскоре все трое расселись за столиком. Практически сразу же вернулся официант с приборами и большим блюдом с китайской свининой в соусе. Стивен приглащающе указал на него:

— Мы все равно его вдвоём не съедаем, Пеппер. Приглашаем разделить с нами, не придётся потом забирать с собой.

Пеппер заулыбалась.

— О, если вы и правда…

— Правда-правда, — деловито покивал Вонг, уже начав ловко раскладывать мясо по тарелкам на троих. — А вы уже вернулись из Европы?

— Да, я прилетела сегодня утром, — покивала она. — Тони приедет немного позже, у него дела, а вот меня вызвали на большую конференцию в Старк Индастрис. Вы и сами видите, даже на этот ресторан хватило гостей. 

— Что ж, в этом нет ничего удивительного, — пожал плечами Стивен, разливая по стакан лимонад. — Вонг считает, это лучший китайский ресторан Нью-Йорка, а ему в этом плане я склонен верить.

Вонг покивал, не сводя глаз с еды. Пеппер и Стивен понимающе переглянулись.

— Как отдохнули, Пеппер?

— О, просто чудесно. Не припомню, когда у меня вообще был отпуск в последний раз и… — Пеппер покачала головой и взяла палочками первый кусочек мяса. — У нас с Тони получился отличный отдых.

— Приятно слышать. У нас здесь всё тоже было спокойно: никаких демонов из других измерений, никаких порывов в сторону мирового господства… 

— А часто они до этого бывали? — заинтересовалась Пеппер. — Можете рассказать?

Вонг и Стивен посмотрели друг на друга, после чего одновременно кивнули:

— Кое-что сможем.

Пеппер предвкушающе потерла ладони. 

— Отлично!  
* * *

Обед для всех троих начался исключительно приятно: Вонг проявил свой недюжинный талант рассказчика, устроив для Пеппер светящуюся инсталляцию прямо на блюде с мясом. Стивен же изредка делился подробностями и просто наслаждался приятной компанией под вкусный обед. Пожалуй, именно эта расслабленность сыграла с ним злую шутку: он отвлёкся на присланный файл от одного из бывших коллег — тот несколько недель просил о рецензии в медицинский журнал, всё-таки имя Стивена Стрэнджа в нейрохирургии по-прежнему многое значило — и на добрую четверть часа выпал из разговора. Стивен знал, что Вонг может говорить часами, переходя от одной истории к другой, и не беспокоился за Пеппер: скучно ей стать точно не должно было! Потому, набросав десяток уточняющих вопросов и переслав их в журнал, Стивен убрал телефон в свой лёгкий пиджак и поднял глаза на Пеппер.

— Что ты…

Он рванул с места как раз вовремя, чтобы, опрокинув свой стул, всё же успеть подхватить Пеппер, вдруг завалившуюся на пол.

— Стивен! — рядом мигом оказался Вонг. — Она же была в порядке…

— Видимо, не совсем… — проговорил Стивен, изучая побелевшую Пеппер на своих руках. Потом взглянул на бегущих навстречу официантов. — Вонг, подержи её, я открою портал в клинику. 

— Конечно.

Бросив на стол банковскую карточку Вонгу, Стивен без тени сомнений открыл портал в фойе Метро-Дженерал и, забрав у Вонга всё ещё бессознательную Пеппер, понёс туда. Дальше в дело вступила многолетняя привычка: громко вызвать всех, кто нужен, скороговоркой, но четко перечислить симптомы, распределить указания, отступить в сторону, но зорко контролировать все действия дежурных врачей. Из режима главного хирурга Стивен выключился, только когда Кристин Палмер выставила его в коридор, перед этим ткнув пальцем в нормализовавшиеся показатели давления, дыхания и пульса. А потом еще больше часа наматывал круги из конца в конец, не в силах присесть.

Наконец, Кристин вышла снова.

— Стивен?

Как раз достигнув пожарного выхода, Стивен спешно вернулся обратно к палате.

— Да? Как она? Что с ней?

— Она лучше, — успокаивающе подняла руки Кристина. — Давление мы стабилизировали, уже практически в норме, хотя в ближайшее время мы её, конечно, не отпустим. Я говорила с доктором Моррисом, надо понаблюдать.

— То есть она… 

— Да, — Кристина улыбнулась ещё шире. — И при этом ни сама, ни её муж не были в курсе. Хорошо, что ты ей встретился.

— Это случайно вышло, — покачал головой Стивен. — Она вырвалась на обеденный перерыв со своей конференции, а закончилось всё уже здесь…

— Всё нормально будет, — ободряюще сжала его кисть Кристин.

— Надеюсь. Старк мне голову оторвёт, если нет.

— Ну, это уж точно допускать нельзя, — с улыбкой оценила угрозу Кристина, потом выдержала паузу и посерьёзнела: — Слушай, я там перекинулась для тебя парой слов с Моррисом …

— Ты — чудо.

— Да. А ты его не выносишь. Не суть важно. Главное, что он действительно лучший из наших спецов…

— …Когда не лезет не в свою сферу, — вставил Стивен.

— Именно. Но сейчас сфера его, и в ней у него не очень хорошие новости, Стивен.

— Я тебя слушаю, — подобрался тот.

Кристин помедлила.

— В общем, судя по показателям твоей знакомой и по тому, что это её первая беременность и такая поздняя, шансы семейства Старков на пополнение очень ограничены. И любой стресс, любое сильное переживание хоть за кого-то, может стать последним и для будущего ребёнка, и для самой миссис Старк.

Стивен моргнул, оглушенно глядя на Кристин. Сколько раз за свою врачебную карьеру он слышал неприятные вести и вполне себе спокойно с ними жил, но тут… весточка о Пеппер зацепила неожиданно сильно и лично. 

— Так, Стивен, Стивен, подожди! — затараторила Кристин, взявшись очень быстро растирать его кисти. — Всё нормально, ничего не случилось! Ничего. Мама и малыш будут в порядке, мы присмотрим за обоими.

— Я… — Стивен моргнул, приходя в себя. — Да, извини. Что-то я… Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Спасибо, что узнала.

— Да не за что! Я просто решила тебя предупредить, раз уж ты шафером у этой семьи был.

— Да, они… мои новые друзья.

— Я так и поняла. В общем, тебя я к ней не пущу: она уже спит. Но передай ее мужу, пусть навестит — скажем, завтра с утра. Думаю, ей будет приятно.

— Я передам. Сейчас же это сделаю.

— Отлично. Ну и… Не знаю, что там в итоге твои Старки выберут дальше, но если вдруг положат глаз на Метро-Дженерал, я за всем здесь прослежу. И ты будешь в курсе всего. 

Смерив Кристин признательным взглядом, Стивен обхватил её лицо руками и звонко поцеловал в лоб.

— Спасибо.

Кристин улыбнулась.

— Всё с ней будет хорошо.  
* * *

В бытность нейрохирургом клиники Метро-Дженерал Стивен Стрэндж поддерживал очень разные отношения с коллегами-врачами: кто-то его откровенно недолюбливал, кого-то недолюбливал он сам, но даже имея собственный и немаленький список претензий к доктору Алану Моррису, его профессионализм Стивен сомнению не подвергал, и если он сказал о рисках — ими точно не стоило пренебрегать.

Выйдя из портала в зале для совещаний базы Мстителей, Стивен с удивлением обнаружил почти два десятка человек за большим круглым столом — все они замолчали на полуслове, уставившись на него.

— Приношу извинения за вторжение, — сходу повинился Стивен. — Я хотел узнать: вернулся ли уже Тони Старк? У меня к нему важное дело от его жены.

Присутствующие начали молча переглядываться. Не понимая заминки, Стивен окинул их вопросительным взглядом, одновременно отмечая, что Тони в помещении нет.

— У вас дело от Пеппер, доктор? — негромко, но отчетливо переспросил Роуди.

— Да, полковник, и довольно важное. Но я уже вижу, что Тони здесь нет и…

— Тони нет не только здесь, доктор Стрэндж, — перебил его Стив.

— Простите?

— Пять часов назад Тони Старк был похищен вместе с сержантом Барнсом и Питером Паркером. Доктор, мы не знаем, где они сейчас.


	12. Глава 11. Что случилось с Тони Старком?

В курс дела Стивена Стрэнджа ввели быстро, кратко пересказав, как неизвестные заманили в ловушку Питера Паркера, а потом и отправившихся ему на выручку Тони Старка и Баки Барнса. За последними двумя через ПЯТНИЦУ следили группа молодых людей и их куратор Дарси Льюис, они и увидели, как рухнули чем-то отравленные Тони и Баки в стенах заброшенного склада, и как потом парочка мутантов содрала с Тони его броню. 

— Ребята связались с нами здесь, доктор Стрэндж, — закончил рассказ Стив. — Мы объявили общий сбор.

— Вы сказали, похищение состоялось пять часов назад, — припомнил Стивен, разглядывая всех исподлобья. — Что вы уже предприняли, капитан?

— Подняли по тревоге всех агентов ЩИТа в Британии. Действовать надо было быстро и поэтому… 

Окончание фразы заглушил грохот приближающегося вертолёта: он медленно опустился на зелёный газон, и из него показалась одинокая фигура в чёрном кожаном плаще. Пока все следили за гостем, пара ботов подкатили к круглому столу ещё одно чёрное кресло между Роудсом и Локи и развернули сиденьем к Стивену.

— Это для вас, доктор Стрэндж, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Мистер Старк предвидел, что в каких-то из совещаний примете участие и вы.

Стивен молча занял предложенное место.

Тем временем Ник Фьюри скрылся из виду, и Мстители отвернулись от панорамного окна.

— Что будем делать с Фьюри, кэп? — спросил за всех Сэм. — Да, он вроде как нам помогает, но то, что он устроил пацану…

— Ничего, — кратко ответил Стив. — Мы оставим это Старку. Уверен, он сам захочет разобраться с ним.

— Это уж точно… — покивала Наташа. 

Ненадолго замолчали все, так что приближающиеся шаги услышать было легко. Без особой спешки поднявшись по ступенькам, Фьюри подошёл к круглому столу и встал, уперев руки в бока.

— Я вижу мне здесь не рады, — констатировал он после того, как за минуту никто не сказал ни слова и не предложил сесть.

— У нас есть на то причины, — сухо ответил Стив. — Что со Старком?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Фьюри.

— Не узнали за пять часов, сэр? — с нескрываемым скепсисом уточнил Клинт.

— Представь себе. Я отправил своих лучших людей на тот склад, но они не нашли там никого. По данным со спутника мы отследили всех, кто выезжал со склада после появления там Барнса и Старка, — и снова впустую.

— Они что, испарились? — не поверила Наташа.

— Хуже. Час назад один из моих ребят обнаружил за стеной потайной проход. Дальнейшая проверка показала, что таких проходов в подвале не меньше десятка, они связаны с сетью подземных коридоров и ведут в разные стороны. Мы понятия не имеем, по какому из них вынесли Старка и остальных, а если учесть, что минимум три из них выходят к тоннелям метро, отследить этих парней теперь физически невозможно.

— Невозможно по обычным камерам, но получится другими методами. Мы знаем, что…

От дальнейшего слушания Наташи Стивена отвлёк Локи, придвинувшись в кресле к нему. 

— Ты же можешь дотянуться до Старка, Стрэндж? — тихо спросил он. — По вашей связи.

На несколько секунд прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на светящейся зелёным дороге, Стивен в итоге покачал головой.

— Нет, пока он не уснёт или сам не позовёт меня. Сейчас я могу лишь сказать, что он жив, Локи. Связь по-прежнему существует. 

— Что ж, придётся довольствоваться этим, пока вы не поговорите с ним.  
* * *

Свет казался зеленовато-тусклым, явно искусственного происхождения, так что было сложно разглядеть даже собственные руки. Попытавшись это сделать, Тони вскоре оставил затею и, растерев глаза, приподнялся на твёрдой поверхности. В голове до сих пор мутило от сонного газа и долгого путешествия, однако обстановку он оценил быстро: клетка, стеклянная, от пола до высокого потолка, в углу просторного зала без окон с серыми полом, потолком и стенами, по верху которых тянулся зелёный орнамент. В самой клетке — только три белых пластиковых кушетки: одна под Тони и ещё две под знакомыми ему людьми.

Он встал и, покачнувшись, подошёл сначала к Питеру, одетому лишь в трусы и футболку, затем — к Баки, босому, в чёрных брюках и полурасстёгнутой белой рубашке, и убедился, что оба ещё спят. После разглядел в стене серую дверь, за которой обнаружилась небольшая комната с душем, туалетом и раковиной, и раздосадованно побарабанил пальцами по тонкой пластинке на груди — подставки от исчезнувшего генератора наночастиц. Вспомнив о нём, Тони на всякий случай проверил карманы брюк — пусто, отметил, что лишился также наручных часов, ремня и даже обуви, и оказался неизвестно где босиком, в чёрных брюках и белой рубашке, без всяких средств связи.

— Знакомые исходные… — пробормотал он, закрыл дверь в душ и подошёл к стеклянной стене. 

Вблизи её толщина особенно впечатляла — не меньше десяти дюймов, а раз так — о том, чтобы разбить её кулаком, не могло быть и речи, если только…

Замерев, Тони развернулся и подошёл к Баки, предусмотрительно встав за его головой — мало ли какие в неё заложены рефлексы, и осторожно потряс за плечо.

— Эй, Барнс? Слышишь, меня, Барнс? Просыпайся, ну!

Ритм дыхания Баки не изменился, зато за спиной у Тони зашевелился Питер.

— Надо добраться… надо обязательно добраться…

Оглянувшись, Тони увидел, как он опасно завис над краем кушетки, и с трудом успел перехватить и не дать свалиться.

— Тише, тише, пацан. Ещё ты мне с кроватки не падал.

Питер распахнул глаза.

— Ч-что… Мистер Старк! — завопил он так, что Тони поморщился.

— Ты почти оглушил, но да, я по-прежнему мистер Старк. Как спалось, Паучок?

— Я… — приподнявшись на локтях, Питер заозирался. — Ох… Где это мы, мистер Старк? 

— В очередном плену, я полагаю. Тебя заманили в ловушку, а нас с Барнсом поймали на живца. Вот что тебе в гостинице не сиделось, а?

— Ну… э… Мне прислали записку.

— Записку, — скептически покивал головой Тони. — А ты не думал, что тебя выманивают из твоего номера, а? Что в Англии, куда ты прибыл, мало кто слышал о Человеке-Пауке и точно никто не связывает его личность с тобой? Откуда кому-то знать, что звать надо именно тебя?

— Э-э… — Питер завис. — Ну, вообще-то…

— Кем была подписана записка?

— Никем. Там просто были координаты и… — голос Питера упал до шёпота.

— О том, что на тебя ведётся охота, ты тоже забыл, да? — хрипло спросил Баки, успев не только встать, но и бесшумно подойти к Тони. 

— Ну, я думал, что это осталось в Америке и… — на Питера было жалко смотреть. — Простите, мистер Старк, Баки, — свесив ноги, он сел на кушетке и опустил голову. — Я не ожидал, что там будет… А что там, кстати, было?

— Сонный газ, — кратко ответил Тони. — Необычный состав, рассчитан на мутантов и суперсолдат. Они вырубили тебя, а потом и нас с Барнсом, после чего привезли сюда. 

— И это было не меньше суток назад, — добавил Баки, проведя ладонью по щетине на щеке. 

С сомнением взглянув на него, Тони повторил его жест и согласился.

— Пожалуй. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул и выдал ещё одно: «Простите».

— Тебе надо ещё многому научиться, Питер, — отозвался на это Баки. — Как инструктор говорю.

— Да, Баки. Думаю, сейчас мистер Старк снова бы забрал мой костюм, если бы… — взглянув на себя, Питер осёкся. — Постойте, а где?..

— Его с тебя сорвали мутанты, Паучок. Уже после того, как ты вырубился, — сообщил Тони. — И новый костюм…

— …мне от вас больше не светит, — уныло продолжил Питер.

— …получишь только с разрешения инструктора Барнса, — закончил фразу Тони.

— О, — Питер удивлённо посмотрел на Баки — тот многообещающе поиграл бровями и хрустнул костяшками пальцев живой руки. — Ну, л-ладно. Я понял. 

— Отлично. Теперь, когда с воспитанием подростков мы закончили, самое время прекратить шоу «Большой брат». 

— «Большой брат»? — переспросил Баки.

— Ах да, ты его пропустил. Появилось в конце девяностых. Людей помещали в комнату со стеклянными стенами, а зрители и телезрители наблюдали за ними. Адски популярная штука по всему миру.

— Я понял отсылку.

— Вот и славно. Мы тоже за стеклом, оно выглядит довольно прочным, но твоя суперрука всё-таки должна его пробить.

— Сейчас проверим.

Баки отошёл от Тони и вставшего с кушетки Питера в другой конец стеклянной клетки и, размахнувшись, врезал металлическим кулаком в прозрачную стену.

Ничего.

Ударил ещё раз.

Вроде бы появилась вмятина.

Разозлившись, он начал сосредоточенно бить в одно и то же место, пока от него не зазмеились в разные стороны тонкие трещины, когда…

— Я бы не советовал продолжать, — прозвучал хриплый мужской голос с немецким акцентом.

Баки замер. Все трое посмотрели на дверь, возле которой возник худощавый незнакомец с седыми взъерошенными волосами, одетый в белый халат поверх костюма с галстуком. Он сделал два шага вперёд и в зале вспыхнули все лампы в дополнение к горевшей одной.

Поморгав, привыкая к свету, Тони громко спросил:

— Почему не советовал бы?

— Потому что как только вы нарушите герметичность вашей клетки, сработает сигнализация. В течение десяти секунд помещение заполнится газом, от которого вы трое умрёте.

— Вы же нас захватили. Значит, мы нужны вам живыми, — возразил Тони.

— Вас можно заменить, — не согласился с ним незнакомец, медленно подходя к клетке. — Меня — нет. Наше дело — нет. Наши исследования — нет. Ваш побег — риск для нашей работы, поэтому вас выгоднее убить, — он остановился в двух шагах от стеклянной стены и натянуто улыбнулся. — Не вынуждайте нас, сержант Барнс.

— Вас — это кого? — спросил Баки, опустив руку.

Незнакомец не ответил. Вместо этого он прошёл вдоль стены, пока не поравнялся с Питером Паркером.

— Мальчик-мутант... Доставил же ты парням хлопот. Но, надеюсь, приобретение себя окупит.

— Что ещё за приобретение? — возмутился Тони, шагнув так, чтобы закрыть Питера собой. — Что вам от него нужно?

— На ближайшие месяцы — только его кровь, Старк. Каждый день для наших экспериментов.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы позволим кому-то дотронуться до Питера…

Незнакомец громко рассмеялся.

— А ты правда считаешь, что мы будем вас спрашивать? Нет-нет-нет, Питер сам к нам придёт и будет очень послушным, — он достал из кармана халата небольшой пульт. — А не то я нажму кнопку, и газ заполнит вашу клетку. Немного другой газ, от которого в течение десяти секунд, Старк, умрешь ты. Пятнадцати — сержант Барнс. Показать?

Он нажал красную кнопку.

Сразу послышалось шипение, из отверстий в потолке внутри клетки повалили белые клубы дыма. Трёх секунд хватило, чтобы Тони закашлялся и согнулся, чувствуя жуткую сухость в горле и резь в глазах.

— Стойте! — воскликнул Питер. — Прекратите это, я согласен!

— Верное решение, мальчик.

Шипение прекратилось. Где-то наверху загудели моторы, всасывая дым обратно и подавая чистый воздух на замену.

— Пит, ты не должен… — хрипло начал Тони.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Старк. Вы ведь здесь из-за меня.

— Конечно, из-за тебя, — вставил незнакомец. — Именно тебя Мак Гарган порекомендовал нам как достойного внимания мутанта. И он же сказал, что за тебя теперь заступаются Мстители, а где Мстители — там и Тони Старк. Мы решили, что он-то тебя в беде не оставит.

— В первый раз меня похищают ради давления на кого-то, — проворчал Тони, почти восстановив дыхание под обеспокоенными взглядами Питера и Баки. — Необычный опыт.

— Да, ни на что другое ты для нас не годишься, Старк. Насчёт сержанта Барнса не уверен… Его мы не ждали, и нам понадобится время, чтобы кое-что уточнить, так что можете пока отдыхать, сержант, а вот мальчишка пойдёт со мной. 

В зал тихо вошли пять человек в серой форме: уже знакомые Тони и Баки по видео двое мутантов Фаид и Сахир, а также трое рослых парней. Самый старший из них отчеканил:

— Герр Фишер.

— Мальчишка готов помочь нам в исследованиях. Отведи его в лабораторию, Джари, — распорядился Фишер, легко коснулся на пульте синей кнопки, но нажимать не стал. — Наверное, мне стоит сказать, что у всех нас к этому газу иммунитет, так что, пожалуйста, без глупостей.

Тони переглянулся с Баки, лихорадочно размышляя, что тут можно предпринять. Тем временем Питер шагнул вперёд.

— Всё в порядке, никаких глупостей не будет. Как мне к вам выйти?

— Через стекло.

Фишер направил пульт на стену перед Питером и нажал кнопку. За несколько секунд в ней образовался проём, через который Питер вылез, и так же быстро закрылся.

— Питер, если сможешь, беги, — скороговоркой попросил Баки, и Тони кивнул, поддерживая его.

— Да, если хочешь, чтобы эти двое умерли, можешь попробовать сбежать, мальчик, — с усмешкой отреагировал на это Фишер. 

— Я сделаю то, что вы скажете, только не трогайте их.

— Знал, что мы сможем договориться. Идём. Быстрее начнём — быстрее вернёшься к своим нервным друзьям.

Группа людей молча вышла из зала, заодно закрыв за собой дверь. Лампы снова погасли все, кроме одной, погрузив помещение в полумрак и тишину, какая бывает только в очень глухих местах или…

— Мы под землёй, — явно подумав о том же, что и Тони, констатировал Баки, затем приблизился к стеклянной стене и провёл кончиками пальцев по вмятине. — Мне понадобится не меньше минуты, чтобы пробить её здесь, и потом ещё время расширить проход. Клетку сделали на совесть.

— Как и бункер в Сибири, — мрачно отозвался Тони, вспомнив, когда последний раз слышал такие же слова. — Тот мы в итоге развалили, вырвемся и из этого.

Его начало трясти. Не от холода — здесь явно работали не только вентиляция, но и отопление, даже бетонный пол холодным не ощущался. А вот страх за Питера накатывал волнами вместе с досадой на собственную самонадеянность: надо ж было сунуться в логово преступников в костюме, понадеявшись, что его фильтры справятся с газом, а броня не поддастся мутантам…

— Я не думал, что вырвусь и из того, — вполголоса заметил Баки, и это отвлекло Тони от зарождающейся паники.

— Что, прости?

— Бункер в Сибири. Я думал, ты свернёшь мне шею или взорвёшь чем-нибудь прямо там. 

— Я и пытался, — пожал плечами Тони. — Не останови меня твой дружок, всё закончилось бы примерно так. 

— Жалеешь, что не закончилось? — не отводя глаз от вмятины, тихо спросил Баки.

Тони прищурился, разглядывая напряжённую спину и слегка подрагивающие кончики пальцев. По голосу он понял, что ответ на вопрос собеседнику почему-то важен, причём настолько, что Баки задал его здесь, в плену у неизвестного противника, а теперь даже не смотрит в глаза.

Тони вздохнул и встал рядом с Баки, скрестив руки на груди.

— Между нами говоря, Барнс, перед нашей встречей в бункере у меня было несколько не самых простых… дней. Я сейчас не оправдываюсь, но расскажи мне Роджерс о твоей роли заранее, я… — пауза. — Я бы тоже что-то разгромил, наверное, но потом поднял бы архивы Гидры, вник в твою историю и вряд ли доставил бы Земо удовольствие видеть то, что в итоге увидел он. Можешь мне не верить, но обычно я не испытываю желания забить до смерти лучшего друга кого-то из моих друзей. 

Молчание.

— Хотелось бы когда-нибудь узнать, что тебя до этого довело, — опустив руку, тихо признался Баки. — Кроме той записи, конечно. 

— Спроси как-нибудь у Пятницы, — пожал плечами Тони и, встретив ошарашенный взгляд, неохотно продолжил: — Барнс, там нет ничего секретного. Стечение обстоятельств, не более. И кстати, отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, не жалею. Я перестал жалеть о том, что не убил тебя тогда, после того, как ты спас Пеппер. В смысле, я и раньше понимал, что ты жертва, но то, что ты сумел закрыть её собой…

— Это вышло случайно. Я просто оказался ближе всех.

— Мне важен результат. Пеппер жива, благодаря тебе. Ты жив, благодаря Роджерсу. И да, ты извинялся в мастерской за то, что сделал с моими родителями, хотя осознанно такое бы не совершил… Так вот, считай, что я тоже прошу прощения за то, что пытался убить тебя тогда. Полагаю, меня частично извиняют обстоятельства и точный расчёт Земо, но…

— Если тебе нужно моё прощение, Тони, оно у тебя есть, — серьёзно глядя в глаза, произнёс Баки. — И те _обстоятельства_ полностью извиняют тебя.

— Я в этом не уверен, но спасибо, что простил. Даже как-то… стало легче.

— Тебе стало легче от того, что я отвлёк тебя от панической атаки. Пятница предупреждала меня о них.

— Неужели? — насторожился Тони. — А как именно отвлекать, она тебя часом не научила?

— Ну… я как-то попросил у неё список самых эффективных тем… 

От желания закрыть рукой лицо Тони удержался с большим трудом. Ладно Пятница со своими психологическими экспериментами, изучением человеческой натуры и прочими свойственными развивающемуся искусственному интеллекту занятиями… Но этот-то куда?

— Барнс, скажи честно: ты мазохист?

— Пятница сказала, что твои панические атаки могут быть действительно опасными. Ты начинаешь задыхаться, но каждый раз в прошлом тебя приводил в чувство кто-то из окружающих. Сегодня здесь оказался только я и...

— Да, да, молодец, десять баллов из десяти, но я спросил не о том. Бункер, Барнс? Из всех тем?

— По мнению Пятницы, воспоминание о бункере гарантировано отвлекло бы тебя. Ей будет приятно узнать, что она не ошиблась.

— Моя малышка не ошибается. И мне почти интересно узнать, во что выльется ваш тандем, но на будущее, Барнс, тему бункера мы всё же закроем. Идёт?

Помедлив ровно три секунды, Баки протянул руку и дождался-таки, чтобы Тони её крепко пожал. 

— Да, Тони. Идёт.  
* * * 

Питер Паркер вернулся меньше, чем через час — вполне живой и бодрый, в новых серых штанах и шлёпанцах, с пластырем на локтевом сгибе и в сопровождении лишь угрюмого Джари — он и сделал пультом дыру в стене, пропустил в неё Питера, просунул серый пластиковый контейнер, после чего закрыл проём и ушёл.

— Ты как? — Тони и Баки спросили вместе.

— Нормально, — отозвался Питер и наклонился к контейнеру. — Здесь должна быть еда для нас. Фишер так сказал.

Под крышкой действительно обнаружилось несколько пакетиков с сублимированными продуктами, пластмассовые вилки, ложки, стаканчики и большой термос с кипятком. 

— То есть голодом нас морить не собираются? — оценил Тони. — Уже кое-что, — и принялся доставать пакетики на одну из кушеток. 

Баки воспользовался моментом, чтобы подтащить поближе две другие и поставить их с двух сторон от импровизированного стола.

— Что там с тобой делали, Питер? — управившись, спросил он.

— То, что обещали. Измерили пульс и давление, выкачали пакет крови до завтрашнего дня. Да я в порядке, Баки! Никаких жутких киношных опытов, если вы об этом. Похоже, им и правда нужна только кровь.

— Зачем — не объяснили? 

— Как я понял, они хотят воспроизвести мою мутацию. Сделать больше людей-пауков.

— А ты им говорил, что в твоём случае это результат укуса паука? — уточнил Тони, раскрывая пакетики для заваривания.

— Говорил. Но Фишер считает, что сможет сделать специальную сыворотку на базе моей крови. Он вроде как уже воспроизвёл мутацию Фаида на Сахире, так что со мной проблем тоже возникнуть не должно. Собирается справиться месяца за три.

— Блеск! Значит, у нас всего три месяца, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Ты, кстати, не узнал, где мы?

— Не-а, не вышло, мистер Старк, — помотал головой Питер. — Но похоже, что мы где-то под землёй — я не видел ни одного окна плюс запах сырости. Плюс я не слышал ни гула транспорта, ни голосов где-то вдали, так что вряд ли мы где-то в центре города. 

— Что-нибудь ещё заметил? — уточнил Баки, открутив крышку с термоса. — Надписи? Эмблемы? Документы?

Питер почесал в затылке.

— Ну, одежда вся точно без эмблем. Белые халаты у лаборантов — их тут человек десять, и серая форма у охранников — их я видел человек шесть. Оборудование крутое, вроде вашего в медотсеке на базе, мистер Старк. И хотя регенератора я тут не видел, полностью оборудованная операционная здесь есть. 

— Сколько комнат? В каком порядке идут? — нахмурился Тони.

— Сразу за этим залом — длинный коридор. Узкий, но с высоким потолком, как здесь. В конце — пост охраны, дежурят по два человека, автоматы у обоих. За ним — металлическая дверь и комната со шкафами, что-то вроде склада. За ней — что-то типа комнаты отдыха с кушетками и мини-кухней, а вот после — лаборатория, операционная, снова лаборатория, в которой держали меня. Что дальше — не знаю.

— В лабораториях есть компьютеры?

— Полно! С большими мониторами. Возле меня всё время стояло по несколько человек, а то я бы, конечно, залез.

— Я тебе продиктую специальный код, Пит. Ничего сложного, только цифры и буквы. Это сигнал Мэйдэй для ПЯТНИЦЫ. Всё, что от тебя потребуется, — отправить его через интернет. Не важно, кому, можешь просто вбить в Гугле. 

— Я понял, мистер Старк! — подобрался Питер. — Я постараюсь. Правда, меня пристегивают какими-то специальными наручниками к креслу, но если получится освободиться…

— Так, только не лезь на рожон! — тут же предостерёг его Тони. — Пока к нам относятся нормально, не будем усугублять. К тому же, я уверен, что нас ищут.

— А кто-нибудь знает, что вы… ну, пошли за мной?

— Да, твой приятель-хакер, подружка Барнса — Дарси и главный мозг вашей компании — Эмджей. Уж она-то должна сообразить, что нам требуется подкрепление, к тому же ПЯТНИЦА должна была связаться с Виженом, как только потеряла со мной связь. 

— О, ну тогда хорошо… — облегчённо выдохнул Питер и, как и Тони, стал наблюдать за тем, как Баки заливает сублиматы в пакетиках кипятком. — Постойте, то есть вы познакомились с Эмджей?

— Я тебе больше скажу, — отреагировал Баки. — Тони её тоже нанял. Вместе с Дарси, Харли Кинером и Нэдом, так что вас теперь целая группа новых Мстителей.

— Круто!

— Знаю, — польщённо усмехнулся Тони. 

— Добраться бы теперь до них…

— Доберёмся. Что-нибудь придумаем. А пока ты у нас поработаешь глазами и ушами и соберёшь как можно больше информации, шкет. Усёк?

— Усёк, мистер Старк, — заулыбался Питер, потом резко помрачнел: — Постойте, а что это было насчёт «если можешь бежать — беги»? Вы что, правда оба подумали, что я могу вас тут бросить?

— Питер… — начал Баки.

— Нет, серьёзно, что ли? Да вы же им нужны только из-за меня! Вас тут сразу убьют, так что не-не-не! — замотал головой Питер. — И речи быть не может, уходим только втроём.

— Паучок, мы с Барнсом рассчитывали, что ты сможешь привести помощь, — примирительно поведал Тони.

— Ага, только от этого газа вы, мистер Старк, задохнётесь за десять секунд. Какую помощь я за это время приведу?

Тони и Баки переглянулись с одинаковым пониманием ситуации. Питер, впрочем, это прекрасно засёк и сделал свои выводы.

— Никакой помощи вы не ждали, — хмуро заявил он. — Вы просто хотели, чтобы хотя бы я остался в живых, да? 

— Питер, мы… — попытался оправдаться Баки.

— Я для вас всё ещё подросток, которого надо опекать. Что, скажете не так?

Тони посмотрел на Баки и криво усмехнулся:

— А если я скажу, что так и есть, Паучок?

— Тогда я вам напомню, что вы оба оказались здесь по моей вине. И я сделаю всё, чтобы моя глупость не стоила вам жизни.

— Пит…

— Это не обсуждается, мистер Старк! — перебил его Питер, второй раз на памяти Тони позволив себе такой дерзкий тон. Вот только в этом случае от его слов не веяло подростковым отчаянием типа: «Меня никто не слушает и не принимает всерьёз!»

— Не обсуждается, — повторил Питер уже спокойнее. — И мы выберемся отсюда все вместе.

— Так и будет, — кивнул Баки. — Ну а теперь нам всем нужно поесть.

Понаблюдав за тем, как он и Питер раскрывают пакетики с едой и размешивают её, Тони в итоге потянулся за своей долей, испытывая что-то среднее между гордостью и облегчением.

— Я вообще думал, мне придётся подбадривать тебя, шкет.

— Может, ещё и придётся. Но сейчас я в полном порядке, мистер Старк.  
* * *

Ориентироваться во времени без часов и окон было сложно, поэтому лечь спать трое пленников решили, когда дружно начали зевать. Тони провалился в сон быстро — сказалось беспокойство за Питера и облегчение от того, что с ним всё в порядке, — и после нескольких часов серой мути и бегства непонятно откуда и непонятно куда влетел в знакомую гостиную с горящим камином, парой кожаных кресел и странным круглым окном с большим символом.

— Ну, конечно, — резко остановившись, выдохнул он. — Надо было сразу… Стрэндж? Где ты, Стрэндж?

У окна, где ещё секунду назад никого не было, вдруг возникли две знакомые фигуры.

— Мы здесь, Старк.

Тони смерил задумчивым взглядом Локи, приветственно кивнул и повернул голову к Стивену.

— Он-то здесь откуда? 

— По его же просьбе взял с собой, — ровным тоном ответил Стивен. — Собственной связи с тобой у него нет, а ему нужно обсудить один вопрос. Присядем.

С резким порывом ветра все трое оказались в креслах перед камином.

— Их же было два… — Тони потряс головой. — Не важно. Слушайте, не знаю, в курсе ли вы или нет, но нас с Барнсом и Пауком захватила какая-то банда…

— Мстители ведут поиски уже двадцать семь часов, — сухо ответил Локи. — Дальше, Старк.

— Так вот. Нас держит в стеклянной клетке группа ученых-фанатиков. Они изучают кровь Пита, чтобы повторить его мутацию. Ну а мы с Барнсом для подстраховки, чтобы пацан делал то, что они хотят.

— Питер в порядке? — негромко спросил Стивен, сомкнув кончики пальцев перед грудью.

— Да. В целом — да. Мы трое в порядке, нас даже кормят. Вроде как их главный — герр Фишер — надеется добиться успеха за три месяца. Честно говоря, торчать там столько у меня желания нет, поэтому не мог бы ты… не знаю… открыть портал и просто нас оттуда забрать?

— Для этого мне нужно осмотреть ту клетку твоими глазами.

— Да не вопрос! — обрадовался Тони. — Смотри!

Он открыл глаза и поморгал, привыкая к тусклому свету.

— Вот клетка, в которой нас держат. Стены стеклянные и довольно толстые, но, думаю, тебе и тут хватит места, док. 

На кушетках зашевелились Баки и Питер.

— А вот сам зал, если места в клетке не хватит, — Тони повернул голову к нему. — Тут-то пространства сколько захочешь… Попробуешь появиться, а?

— С кем это вы разговариваете, мистер Старк? — подал голос Питер.

— Не сейчас, Паучок, — шикнул Тони и закрыл глаза, прижав кончики пальцев к вискам.

В гостиной, где он оказался, сидел теперь только Локи. 

— О, а доктор…

Пять секунд спустя Стивен тоже возник в ней.

— Ничего не получается, Тони. С помещением что-то не так. Попробуй внимательнее его осмотреть.

— Ну... ладно.

Снова возвращение в клетку, к одинаково обеспокоенным Питеру и Баки.

— С вами что-то не в порядке, мистер Старк?

— Нет, со мной — нет. А вот с этим помещением док говорит, что да, — отмахнулся Тони и начал вертеть головой. — Я не знаю, что тебе может мешать, Стрэндж. Обычный подвал. Вот стеклянная перегородка, довольно толстая — Барнс своей суперрукой её не пробил. Стены тут вроде каменные, — Тони подошёл к одной и побарабанил пальцами. — Если твоя магия зависит от толщины стен, тогда, конечно, у нас проблемы. Что ещё… Они высокие, с орнаментом по верху. Потолок тоже обычный. Попробуй ещё, а?

И зажмурился.

На этот раз в гостиной оказались оба: стоящие в центре встревоженный Локи и очень мрачный Стивен. 

— Тони, попытайся рассмотреть орнамент получше. Это очень важно.

— Он же почти под потолком, док… Ладно, попробую.

Возвращение обратно.

— Тони? — тихим голосом обратился к нему уже вставший Баки с выражением лица человека: «Я знаю, что ты не в себе».

— Всё ещё не сейчас, Барнс.

— Мистер Старк, вы… — Питер тоже встал.

Тони вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Ладно. В двух словах: у моей головы тайная спутниковая связь со Стрэнджем. Эффект Камня времени. Долгая история, но я смог связаться с ним во сне, и сейчас он смотрит моими глазами. Ему что-то мешает открыть портал и вытащить нас, и он подозревает вон ту роспись под потолком. Мне её надо каким-то образом разглядеть поближе, но…

Баки молча подхватил Тони за бедра и поднял над собой.

— Кстати, тоже вариант, Барнс. Твоя рука ведь… — Тони осёкся, когда то же самое уже с Баки сделал Питер: — Эй, Паучок! Ты в своём уме?

— Вы совершенно не тяжёлые, мистер Старк. Сами же говорили, что и тонна для меня — ерунда. Смотрите, что вы там хотели.

Времени и правда терять не стоило, поэтому Тони сосредоточился на рисунке.

— Хм, док, а ведь здесь не орнамент… Больше похоже на какие-то иероглифы, только я не знаю этого языка. Сюда бы ПЯТНИЦУ с гугл-переводчиком, наверняка бы определила… Ладно, ребятки, пока опустите меня. Я пообщаюсь с доком.

Едва встав на пол, Тони снова закрыл глаза, уже привычно провалившись в гостиную. Только вот Локи и Стивен снова оказались в креслах, причём ещё более угрюмые, чем прежде.

— Ну что, я рассмотрел ту надпись. Не буду утверждать, что прямо всё там понял…

— Это санскрит, — негромко пояснил Стивен. — Большинство книг по мистическим искусствам написано на нём.

— Ясно. Значит, нас заперли в комнате с надписями на санскрите. Наши учёные-похитители такие затейники!

— Ваши учёные-похитители — очень предусмотрительные люди, Тони, — не поддержал его легкомысленный тон Стивен. — По всей видимости, они знали о твоём знакомстве со мной и позаботились, чтобы я не сумел открыть портал или даже определить, где вы. Ты можешь находиться в любой точке планеты.

— Так эти надписи… что-то вроде заклинания, да? 

— И притом очень высокого уровня. Кто-то очень постарался, чтобы превратить комнату, в которой вас заперли, в полноценную магическую тюрьму.


	13. Глава 12. Плен: версия 2.0

В тюрьмах Тони Старку бывать приходилось, в магически защищённом помещении он оказался впервые и не сказать, что пришёл от этого в восторг. Ещё меньше ему понравились угрюмые лица друзей-колдунов, всем своим видом демонстрировавших, что дело действительно дрянь.

— У остальных что-нибудь получается? Нас хотя бы по камерам отследить пытались, м-м?

— Вас потеряли в том здании, в которое вас заманили, Старк, — сухо ответил Локи. — Оно связано с сетью подземных ходов, поэтому сверху вас не отследить. Твои друзья-Мстители сейчас пытаются выйти на Мак Гаргана и его сообщников.

— Да, именно Мак Гарган сдал Паука Фишеру, — припомнил Тони. — Он точно знает нашего чокнутого учёного, но не факт, что в курсе месторасположения базы. 

— Доберёмся до него и узнаем. Кроме нас со Стрэнджем и детей, остальные уже вылетели в Европу. 

— О, а вы здесь почему остались? Ну, у дока-то наверняка есть свои чародейские дела…

— Я нахожусь в Нью-Йорке только полчаса, Тони, — возразил Стивен. — Перед встречей с тобой я как раз вернулся с общего сбора мастеров в Камартадже. Они тоже начали тебя искать.

— Надо же какая честь!

— Ты — лидер организации, занимающейся защитой Земли от физических угроз.

— Круто звучит, мне даже польстило. Что насчёт тебя, Локи? Остался для координации? 

— Да, в основном, хотя с нею прекрасно справляются нанятые тобой дети и возлюбленная сержанта Барнса. 

— О! Значит, Нэд, Харли, Дарси и Эмджей уже вернулись из Лондона на базу?

— Да, и леди ПЯТНИЦА любезно предоставила под их нужды отдельный зал, где они развернули глобальный поиск информации. Как старший на базе я временно освободил Мэй Паркер от её обязанностей руководителя отдела поставок и прикрепил к этой виртуально-поисковой команде. Она следит за тем, чтобы у них не заканчивались кофе и еда.

— Мэй Паркер? — переспросил Тони. — То есть ей уже сообщили, что Питер пропал?

— Она стойко это восприняла и явно надеется на тебя, — с достоинством ответил Локи.

— А что насчёт Пеппер? Она тоже держится, да?

Локи со Стивеном переглянулись и промолчали. Тони это не понравилось.

— Что? — настойчиво спросил он.

— Видишь ли, Тони… — начал Стивен.

— Пока нет, но готов увидеть.

— Сообщать о твоём похищении Пеппер — явно не лучшая идея. Учитывая её положение и состояние здоровья…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, придержи коней, док! — Тони подался вперёд. — Какое ещё состояние? Что с моей женой?

— В данный момент с ней всё в полном порядке, — натянуто улыбнулся Стивен. 

— А было?

— Были обморок на руках у Стрэнджа и его врачи, — нетерпеливо пояснил Локи. — Пеппер носит под сердцем твоё дитя, Старк.

Тони моргнул. Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вникнуть в смысл слов и дождаться подтверждающего кивка от Стивена. А потом с ошарашенным видом сесть обратно в кресло.

— Пеппер беременна?

— Определённо, — подтвердил Стивен. — Однако с учётом возраста и состояния здоровья волноваться ей категорически нельзя, поэтому капитан Роджерс согласился с моей рекомендацией не сообщать ей о твоём исчезновении и привлечь Локи, чтобы он тебя подменил.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Локи.

— Да, Старк. Я готов снова принять твой облик, чтобы помочь твоей жене сохранить твоё дитя, — с гордой осанкой сообщил тот. — Однако мне позволено это делать только с твоего согласия, поэтому я здесь.

— Я… — Тони в растерянности потёр лоб. — Это всё немного слишком для меня, но да, я согласен, я готов… Как она сейчас, доктор?

— Уже прекрасно себя чувствует под присмотром доктора Кристин Палмер. Кристин была моей девушкой, она многому от меня научилась, ей можно доверять.

— Если ты так говоришь, я… 

— Соберись, Старк, — попросил Локи. — Можешь пока рассказать, как ты видишь моё взаимодействие с твоей женой.

— Как я… Так, стоп, — Тони даже поднял руки. — Стоп. Давай без крайностей, олень. Пока я технически нахожусь в Европе с Барнсом, ты можешь пообщаться с Пеп по видеосвязи. Объяснишь, что нас обоих задержали дела.

— Принято. Как быть, если твоё отсутствие затянется? И твоя жена пожелает увидеть живого тебя?

— Хм… тогда… Наверное, ты сможешь выбраться к ней на денёк. Пообщаться поближе и снова улететь. Да, я думаю, получится.

— Леди ПЯТНИЦА уже начала показывать мне ваши записи, чтобы я мог перенять твою манеру общения и поведения с Пеппер наедине. Отсюда вопрос…

— Чёрт, — Тони тряхнул головой, поняв намёк. Как бы ему не хотелось даже думать о том, что плен может затянуться, и Локи придётся встретиться с Пеппер лично, исключать такой возможности было нельзя, а потому…

Он обескураженно посмотрел на очень спокойного Локи.

— Границы в этом деле устанавливаешь только ты, Старк. Тебе решать, насколько ты сейчас доверяешь мне.

Тони перевёл взгляд на невозмутимого Стивена, внезапно сильно заинтересовавшегося собственными ногтями, и снова на Локи — по-прежнему спокойного, высокомерного и самую малость опасного. Что ж, никто не говорил, что вопросы доверия в принципе бывают простыми, но чтоб их! Зачем же опять...

Покачав головой, он вздохнул.

— Ладно, делай всё, что посчитаешь нужным, олень. Но чтоб в постели с ней я тебя не видел. Док расскажет, как ты там себя ведёшь.

— Принято, Старк, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Локи, явно довольный поручением.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе новостей, — добавил Стивен. — Если вы узнаете что-то полезное, можешь вызвать меня в любое время.

— Это само собой. Я надеюсь, ваших мстительско-магических сил хватит, чтобы нас отыскать. Резерв времени у вас большой. 

— Если Мстители не справятся в ближайшие дни, вас начнут искать Ваканда и новый Асгард, — деловито сообщил Локи. — Я слежу вместе с детьми за тем, чтобы о вашем похищении не узнали журналисты, и создаю иллюзию того, что Мстители по-прежнему в Нью-Йорке и готовы прийти на помощь. Теперь, когда я знаю, что поиски затянутся, ко мне присоединится ещё и Тор.

— А он не проболтается? Я сейчас Пеппер имею в виду.

— Не проболтается, если даст мне клятву, и будь уверен, Старк, её я возьму.

— О, я даже не сомневаюсь.

Признаваться в этом Тони не стал бы, но от сердца у него отлегло — таким уверенным выглядел Локи и таким надёжным казался сидящий напротив Стивен. Как-то даже не оставалось сомнений, что на базе Мстителей всё действительно под контролем. И волноваться не надо ни о взрослых героях, ни о молодых, ни о любимой женщине — вспомнив о ней, Тони горько усмехнулся.

— Что такое? — отреагировал Стивен.

— Да так… вспомнилось… Когда я только собирался заявить всему миру, что я Железный человек, у нас с Пеппер состоялся разговор. Я тогда сказал, что у каждого супергероя должна быть девушка, которая страшно беспокоится за него, но и гордится им. Помню, Пеппер не понравилась эта идея, но именно такой девушкой она в итоге стала. Вот только мне теперь совсем не хочется, чтобы она беспокоилась за меня.

Все трое помолчали. Покосившись на Стивена, Локи встал.

— Даю слово, Старк, она и не будет.

Тони тоже поднялся с кресла.

— Просто побудь ей хорошим другом, олень.

Мир потемнел и рассыпался, чтобы через пару секунд вернуться знакомым скудным интерьером камеры со стеклянной перегородкой. Здесь одинаково взволнованно дышали Баки Барнс и Питер Паркер, и у Тони оставалась лишь пара мгновений, чтобы сообразить, как этих ребят поддержать.

— Что ты узнал, Тони?

— Что сказал доктор Стрэндж, мистер Старк? 

— Ну, если в двух словах, дела обстоят для нас так…   
* * * 

«Один… два… три… четыре… пять… шесть… семь… восемь… девять… десять…»

Десять шагов — длина клетки.

Десять секунд нужно газу, чтобы обычный человек закрыл глаза и не открыл их больше никогда. 

Десять отверстий для газовых трубок в потолке.

Десять раз Питера забирали из камеры.

Прошло десять дней.

Остановившись возле пластиковой скамьи, Тони развернулся и продолжил мерить шагами камеру.

«Один… два… три…»

На счёте пять ожидание стало почти невыносимым, так что заныли разбитые о перегородку костяшки — вчерашний срыв, Питера задержали на лишних полчаса. Прежде Тони казалось, что трудно — это когда из груди торчит магнит для шрапнели, вокруг ругаются боевики в ожидании ракет. Но здесь, по-прежнему в неизвестном «здесь», он осознал, что ждать бывает гораздо труднее. Что это неимоверно противно, когда твой мир сужается до клетки десять на восемь шагов, а единственный способ избавиться от раздражения — спарринги с товарищами по несчастью. Баки просёк эту фишку первым, предложив Питеру на второй день плена продолжить обучение рукопашному бою. Тони же, послушав объяснения _инструктора Барнса_ , уже через полчаса согласился на роль ассистента и спарринг-партнёра.

«…восемь… девять… десять…»

Остановка.

Масштабы поисков по-настоящему впечатляли: ими занимались Мстители, подростки, три искусственных интеллекта — ПЯТНИЦА, КАРЕН и НЕЛЛИ, два народа — вакандцы и асгардцы, одна магическая община из Катманду, бессчётное количество штатных и внештаных агентов ЩИТа...

Всё без толку.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в двадцать первом веке кого-то действительно можно вот так спрятать от посторонних глаз? 

— Мир остался большим, Тони.

— Нас обязательно отыщут, мистер Старк!  
* * * 

«Один… два… три… четыре… пять… шесть… семь… восемь… девять… десять…»

Десять шагов — длина клетки.

Десять секунд нужно газу, чтобы обычный человек закрыл глаза и не открыл их больше никогда. 

Десять отверстий для газовых трубок в потолке.

Семнадцать раз Питера забирали из камеры.

Прошло семнадцать дней.

— Какого чёрта, док? Они ищут Мак Гаргана уже семнадцать дней. Да за это время можно было выкопать его из-под земли! 

— Они и выкопали, Тони. То, что от него осталось. С момента смерти прошло порядка шестнадцати-семнадцати дней.

— Проклятье!

— …Плохие новости, мистер Старк? Я вас таким ещё не видел…

— Мак Гаргана убили сразу после того, как похитили нас, Паучок. Никто по-прежнему не знает, где нас искать.  
* * *

«Один… два… три… четыре… пять… шесть… семь… восемь… девять… десять…»

Десять шагов — длина клетки.

Десять секунд нужно газу, чтобы обычный человек закрыл глаза и не открыл их больше никогда. 

Десять отверстий для газовых трубок в потолке.

Двадцать четыре раза Питера забирали из камеры.

Прошло двадцать четыре дня.

…Питер вернулся с горящими глазами. Нетерпеливый, взъерошенный, он едва дождался, когда сопровождающий выйдет из зала и повернулся к вставшим рядом Тони и Баки.

— Слушайте, что я узнал! 

— Уже слушаем, — кивнул Тони. — Ну же, не тяни, пацан!

— Там охранники говорили, что было бы неплохо использовать для дела в Оклахоме сержанта Барнса. И что их знакомый достал им какие-то специальные коды.

— Мы же обсуждали на публичном слушании, что они больше не действуют.

— Вам не поверили, мистер Старк. Точнее, они сомневаются, но решили всё-таки их проверить, потому что если сработает, получат классного бойца. Вот такие дела.

Тони с Баки переглянулись.

— Питер, они обсуждали это при тебе? — очень подозрительным голосом осведомился Баки.

— Обижаете! Я был за три комнаты от них за закрытой дверью. Но у меня же суперслух.

— Ясно.

Все трое помолчали: Тони и Баки — нахмурившись, Питер нетерпеливо топтался на месте, потирая ладони.

— Думаю, можно попробовать, — первым высказался Тони. — Надежды на то, что нас успеют отыскать, всё меньше и меньше. А тут, если у Барнса получится выбраться, у нас появится шанс.

— Они собираются держать вас под прицелом, — тут же сказал Питер. — Ну, пока не убедятся, что коды действуют. Я сам слышал.

— Значит, придётся потратить время, чтобы втереться в доверие… Ты-то чего молчишь, Барнс? — повернулся к нему Тони.

— Думаю о том, что мне поручат для проверки, — угрюмо ответил Баки. — Наверняка это будет связано с вами и…

— Так, если это не убить меня — соглашайся сразу, — уверенно заявил Тони. — Можешь делать со мной всё, что будет нужно. Я потерплю.

— И я тоже! — присоединился к нему Питер. — У меня вообще регенерация ускоренная. На меня дом падал, в меня тыкали ножом и ничего, живой. Так что я тоже потерплю, Баки. Главное, чтобы они поверили вам!

Баки даже отступил на шаг.

— И вы оба думаете, что я смогу?

— Сможешь, — жёстко ответил Тони. — И сделаешь, Барнс. Ты сделаешь всё, чтобы дать нам шанс уйти отсюда живыми.  
* * *

«Один… два… три… четыре… пять…»

Ожидание пыток — особое состояние, тем более после ночного разговора со Стрэнджем и отсутствия позитивных новостей. На двадцать пятые сутки плена Тони уже практически не сомневался в том, что если и удастся сбежать, то только самим, без всякой королевской конницы и королевской рати, а для этого требовалось использовать шанс по имени «Зимний солдат». И от понимания этого его охватил мандраж, в груди затеплилась надежда на то, что Барнс сыграет правильно и сумеет-таки сделать первый шаг к столь желанному освобождению. Более того, Тони почти желал, чтобы это поскорее произошло, потому что устал чувствовать себя бесполезным.

В зале вспыхнул свет. Четверо рослых парней с автоматами и один безоружный, но с блокнотом в руках — Джари — подошли к стеклянной стене и выстроились полукругом перед ней.

Тони, Баки и Питер тоже встали, изобразив в меру встревоженный вид. 

— С чего вдруг такая делегация? — громко полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Если хочешь ещё пожить, ты заткнёшься прямо сейчас, Старк, — Джари продемонстрировал пульт и открыл блокнот. — Итак… _Желание, ржавый, семнадцать_ … 

— Нет, — Баки рванул к стеклу и забарабанил по нему металлической рукой. — Нет! Прекратите это!

— Что вообще происходит, Баки, мистер Старк? — с должной долей растерянности спросил Питер.

— … _Рассвет, печь, девять…_

— Прошу, не надо! — Баки простонал так, что Тони передёрнуло. Он почти поверил в то, что случился какой-то сбой, и коды вновь активировались, но только почти из-за маленькой детали: Баки стучал ровно по тому месту, где уже красовалась вмятина в стекле.

_—_ _Добросердечный, возвращение на родину, один…_

— Пожалуйста, хватит!

— _...Товарный вагон_. Доброе утро, солдат.

Баки выпрямился и опустил руки.

— Я жду приказаний.

Переглянувшись с остальными охранниками, всё это время целившимися в Баки, Джари с усмешкой закрыл блокнот и сузил глаза:

— Убей Старка.

«Вот чёрт».

На бесконечно долгую секунду застыли все. Затем Баки, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, безжизненным голосом спросил:

— Каким образом мне это сделать?

— Может, задушить? — предложил крайний автоматчик слева. — Самое простое!

— Нет, нет, это слишком банально… — поморщился Джари, пока Тони напряжённо следил за ситуацией. Очень не хотелось потерять первый за двадцать пять дней шанс, не успев им толком воспользоваться.

— Ладно, солдат, отбой приказа. Потом придумаем. Сейчас ты пойдёшь с нами.

— Э-э, а я вам что, не нужен, что ли? — вмешался Питер.

— А у тебя, мальчишка, выходной.

Создав пультом дыру в стеклянной стене, Джари дождался, пока Баки пролезет сквозь неё, и, закрыв проход, приказал следовать за собой. Автоматчики грамотно держали дистанцию, сопровождая их.

Все лампы, кроме одной, погасли. Тони посмотрел на Питера.

— Ну что, начало вроде бы неплохое, мистер Старк? — тут же среагировал тот. — С нами всё в порядке.

— Пока да, но мне не понравился настрой шефа охраны.

— Это точно… 

— Ладно, не будем терять время, Паучок. Ты обещал рассказать, что запомнил из моей вчерашней лекции по металлоорганической химии с точки зрения каталитических реакций. Сразу говорю: десять хитрых вопросов я уже приготовил.

— Мистер Старк! — деланно возмутился Питер. — Меня так в школе никто не спрашивал, как вы здесь!

— Тебе так в школе никто и не объяснял, — Тони сел на свою скамью. — Поэтому цени своего персонального наставника, шкет, и кончай юлить, иначе о дистанционке можешь даже не мечтать.

Душераздирающе вздохнув, Питер покорно встал перед Тони и сложил руки за спиной.

— Ну, хорошо. Вы объяснили это так…  
* * *

«Один… два… три… четыре…»

Баки вернулся в клетку три часа спустя с подробным рассказом о том, как Джари и компания подключили к нему полиграф. Ни на что иное, кроме допроса с детектором лжи, они в отсутствие доктора Фишера не решились.

Наскоро передав Стивену Стрэнджу, что Фишер может всплыть где-то за пределами тюрьмы, Тони великодушно позволил Питеру отвлечься от химии на физподготовку с инструктором Барнсом, а сам стал просчитывать варианты. Ему категорически не понравилось то, как резко возросли ставки, самовольство Джари и компании, как если бы у них появились собственные планы на сержанта Барнса. Что, в свою очередь, означало, что они могут вернуться в любой момент, снова с автоматами, против которых в такой обстановке вряд ли выстоит даже Зимний солдат.

«…пять… шесть… семь… восемь…» 

Фишер не появился и на следующий день. К ним вообще за целые сутки в камеру никто не пришёл, что напрягло Тони ещё больше, пусть он и попытался скрыть свою тревогу за новой лекцией для Питера Паркера — чередование умственной и физической нагрузки отлично сдерживало его подростковый темперамент от страха, депрессии и желания лезть на стены. 

«…девять… десять…»

Утром дверь в зал распахнулась. Герр Фишер появился в сопровождении позавчерашней четвёрки вооружённых автоматами людей и Джари с пистолетом в руке. Ощущение «Доигрались» стало общим для всех троих — Тони, Баки и Питер молча встали при виде гостей.

— Как отдохнул вчера, мальчик? — светским тоном осведомился Фишер. — Как воспринял кратковременное возвращение к прошлому наш Зимний солдат? Очень надеюсь, что неплохо, потому что нам нужны данные. Новые данные, которые мы от вас получим. Джари, — кивнув шефу охраны, Фишер отступил в сторону, пропуская его вперёд.

— Мне начинает нравиться этот язык, — широко улыбнулся Джари, поднимая блокнот на уровень глаз. — _Желание…_

Вновь смотреть шоу одного актёра у Тони желания не было, хотя он и обратил внимание на то, что Баки снова целится в вмятину. С учётом прошлого раза, примерное время, за которое он сможет разбить стекло, сегодня сократится до сорока секунд, и с этим уже можно было работать. 

— _…Товарный вагон._ Доброе утро, солдат.

— Я жду приказаний.

— Очень хорошо, — вперёд снова вышел Фишер. — Мне нужно понаблюдать за тем, как работает регенерация в реальном времени, поэтому сломай руку Питеру Паркеру.

Тони похолодел.

— Это уже слишком, Фишер!

— Заткнись, если не хочешь словить пулю, Старк, — резко ответил Джари.

— Какую именно руку? — механически спросил Баки.

Тони нервно посмотрел на застывшего и явно напуганного Питера. Чёрт бы побрал эту регенерацию, которая имелась у пацана, но её не было у него самого! Он бы охотно поменялся с ним местами в интересах общего плана и…

— По большому счёту, мне всё равно, — между тем пожал плечами Фишер. — Давай левую.

Баки медленно повернулся к Питеру. Сглотнув, Питер так же медленно поднял руку и протянул ему.

Тони зажмурился за секунду до того, как раздался противный хруст и сдавленное «Ох…»

— Забираем мальчишку, — распорядился Фишер. — Сначала ведём на рентген.

Выпустив придерживавшего левую руку и очень бледного — Тони заметил это — Питера из клетки, охранники вместе с Фишером увели его с собой. 

Дверь в зал закрылась, и в тот же миг Баки опёрся спиной о стенку и обессилено сполз по ней на пол.

— Барнс.

Никакой реакции.

— Барнс, слышишь меня?

От его тихого воя Тони ощутил мороз по коже. Было жутко смотреть, как раскачивается на полу Баки Барнс, закрыв ладонями лицо. Зимний солдат, идеальное оружие Гидры, совершенная машина для убийств… и, кажется, всё же сломавшийся человек, ради общего плана сумевший причинить вред подростку и теперь не знавший, как жить с самим собой.


	14. Глава 13. Точка невозврата

Жутковатая штука — отчаяние, особенно когда оно настолько понятно и объяснимо. Глядя на Баки сверху вниз, Тони думал о том, что так и не научился спокойно смотреть на людей в таком состоянии, и, покачав головой, сел на пол рядом с ним.

— Ты справился, Барнс.

Никакой реакции. 

Вздохнув, Тони ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Понадеемся, что это поможет нам уйти.

— А если меня больше не вызовут? — глухо спросил Баки.

— Тогда, увы. Хотелось бы, конечно, ещё раз — ты, кстати, хорошо придумал со стеклом. Так что скрестили пальцы и надеемся на лучшее, мороженка.

От удивления Баки даже раскачиваться перестал.

— «Мороженка»? — повернул он голову к Тони. — Ты серьёзно?

— Да, — твёрдо ответил тот, мысленно порадовавшись удачному прозвищу: пусть всего на пару секунд, но отвлечь Баки от чувства вины удалось. — Кстати, надо будет включить тебя в линейку вкусов от Ben & Jerry’s. У них есть варианты мороженого со всеми Мстителями старого состава, так пусть теперь озадачатся и новыми. Пойдёт на пользу имиджу.

— Тони.

— Решено! Я с ними свяжусь. Подберем тебе что-нибудь интересное! — Тони похлопал Баки по спине.

Оба помолчали, разглядывая друг друга. Затем Баки выпрямился и запрокинул голову, слегка стукнувшись затылком о стекло. 

— Я намеренно сломал руку ребёнку.

— Не намеренно, а вынужденно, — поправил его Тони и тоже привалился спиной к стеклу. — У нас был уговор, и ты его выполнил. Теперь ждём следующий раунд.

— Ждём… Как думаешь, они ему хоть обезболивающее дадут? — негромко спросил Баки. — Жалко пацана.

Тони покосился на него, внезапно почувствовав сухость в горле, и, сглотнув, неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Я на это надеюсь.  
* * *

По внутреннему ощущению Тони возвращения Питера им пришлось ждать не меньше семи часов, к исходу которых он едва ли на стенку не лез, причём уже в буквальном смысле. Но Питер всё-таки появился — бледный и с блестящими глазами. Он прижимал сломанную руку к животу, причём без всякой повязки.

— Как твоя рука? — хором спросили Баки и Тони, едва за Джари закрылась дверь.

— Потом, — нетерпеливо бросил Питер. — Мистер Старк, я кое-что узнал об этом месте! Это важное!

— Говори, — подобрался Тони.

— В общем, на рентген меня повели туда, где я ещё не был. Это комната сразу за операционной.

— Ну-ну, и?

— Там пришлось ждать, пока всё настроят, и я краем глаза увидел монитор компьютера у поста охранников. На него выведены трансляции со всех камер в реальном времени.

— Так-так-так, и? — заразился его нетерпением Тони. — Ты узнал место? Город? Где мы, Пит?

Питер сделал глубокий вдох и понизил голос:

— Это остров.

— Что?

— Да, мистер Старк, наша тюрьма находится на острове! Он очень маленький, сплошные скалы, а в этом здании этажа три. Нормального берега с причалом или чем-то таким здесь тоже нет, но на крыше вертолётная площадка. Я как раз увидел, как садится вертолёт!

— Так, — Тони нахмурился, лихорадочно обдумывая новую информацию. — Ещё какие-нибудь приметы, Пит? Ты видел деревья? В каком климате мы, а?

— Не, растительности тут вообще нет.

— То есть он вулканический? Совсем интересно... Другие острова поблизости есть?

— Не увидел. Но это ведь уже кое-что, мистер Старк! Вы расскажете доктору Стрэнджу?

— Само собой. Расскажу прямо сейчас.

За три с половиной недели Тони настолько привык пользоваться магической связью, что научился перемещаться в пустую комнату с белыми стенами всего за пару секунд и тут же принимался стучать в дверь. Как правило, Стивен отзывался почти сразу, словно караулил за ней.

— Стрэндж! Док, отвлекись на минуту от своих чародейских дел!

Дверь распахнулась.

— Тони.

— Он самый. Слушай, передай ПЯТНИЦЕ и остальным, пусть завязывают прочесывать континенты и переключаются на острова. Маленькие, из сплошных скал, без зелени. На одном таком острове будет трёхэтажное здание. Нас держат в нём.

— Как вы узнали?

— Паучку повезло, — вспомнив, какой ценой этого добились, Тони помрачнел. — Кстати, док, как передашь эти сведения, держись неподалёку. Похоже, нам понадобится консультация... Иди.

Стивен беззвучно исчез.

Вернувшись в камеру, Тони сразу же увидел, как странно смотрят друг на друга Питер и Баки.

— Стрэндж в курсе, пошёл к остальным. Что я пропустил?

— Баки с чего-то начал передо мной извиняться, мистер Старк, — нажаловался Питер. — Хотя он здесь из-за меня и должен делать то, что не хотел.

— Я полностью здоров, в отличие от тебя, Питер.

— Ну так я тоже буду здоров дней через пять. Было б о чём говорить! — Питер нервно посмеялся.

Выслушав обоих, Тони наморщил лоб и скрестил руки на груди.

— Кстати, насчёт здоровья, Паучок. Меня насторожило, что я не вижу у тебя повязки. Тебе хотя бы обезболивающее дали?

— Э-э... да, мистер Старк! Да, конечно! Прямо сразу и дали.

— Какое именно, не назвали? С каким сроком действия?

— Ну, оно... называли, но...

— Тони, он врёт, — вмешался Баки. — Ему ничего не давали.

— С чего это вы?..

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, Питер, — покачал головой Баки. — Совсем. Непонятно только, зачем пытаешься: не хочешь расстраивать Тони или меня?

Питер на секунду опустил глаза.

— Что плохого в том, что я не хочу вас волновать из-за ерунды?

— То, что это совсем не ерунда, — проговорил Тони. — И нам надо знать, в каком ты состоянии, Пит.

— В нормальном. Я же обещал, что потерплю.

Питер обошёл обоих, всё так же прижимая руку к животу, сел на свою скамью и уставился в пол. Тони и Баки переглянулись.

— Твою или мою? — спросил Баки.

— Давай мою, — выбрал Тони и, пока Баки перетаскивал его скамью, чтобы поставить напротив Питера, неторопливо подошёл к подростку и сел справа от него.

— Что, будете ещё ругаться? — пробурчал Питер.

— Мы хотим взглянуть на твою руку, Пит. Покажешь нам.

— Вам не понравится.

— И всё-таки мы бы взглянули.

— Да, если разрешишь, — сев напротив Питера, Баки поддержал просьбу Тони.

Питер ссутулился ещё больше, потом очень медленно, не поднимая головы и закусив губу, отодвинул левую руку от живота и положил на бедро. 

— Если вам нужно…

Всё оказалось хуже, чем Тони ожидал. Выше запястья разлился синий, в тусклом свете лампы — даже чёрный кровоподтек, обломки обеих костей легко угадывались под кожей и за семь часов разъехались в разные стороны. Бросив короткий взгляд на застывшего Барнса, Тони закрыл глаза и потянулся к доктору.

Стивен обнаружился в той же белой комнате — предельно сосредоточенный и собранный.

— О, ты уже посмотрел, док?

— Ты сказал, что понадобится моя консультация. Сколько времени прошло для Питера? 

— Порядка семи часов. Если ты слышал, его регенерация справится с этим за пять дней, но…

— …Но у него двойной закрытый перелом со смещением, и в этом положении кости правильно не срастутся, — подхватил его мысль Стивен. — Их придётся потом заново ломать и сращивать, плюс он будет испытывать сильную боль от любого движения рукой все эти дни.

— Примерно так я это всё и вижу. Что нам делать, доктор? 

— У вас есть возможность найти что-то твёрдое для перевязки? В самой камере я ничего такого не видел, но…

— В ванной есть узкая деревянная полка, — сориентировался Тони. — Барнс оторвёт. Бинты сделаем из рубашек. Предлагаешь просто привязать её к руке, чтобы оно… не знаю… не усугублялось?

— Любому другому я предложил бы именно это, но в случае с Питером… — не договорив, Стивен замолчал. 

Тони насторожился.

— Что ещё за вариант? Хотя бы намекни мне, док?

С сомнением взглянув на него, Стивен решился:

— У сержанта Барнса сверхсильная и сверхчувствительная металлическая рука. Он мог бы попытаться вручную выправить обломки костей в руке Питера, ориентируясь на твою руку, как на образец, а потом зафиксировать их в этом положении с помощью повязки. Но у вас нет ни анестезии, ни общего наркоза, так что… Это пытка, Тони.

Сглотнув, Тони покачал головой.

— Да, ты… прав. Это… Но я всё равно ему предложу, поэтому будь пока поблизости, док.

— Я с вами, — спокойно ответил Стивен.

Возвращение в реальность заняло три секунды — и сразу под две пары обеспокоенных глаз.

— Тони? — протянул Баки.

— Консультировался с нашим доктором, — тут же ответил Тони. — Двойной перелом со смещением, Пит, дело дрянь, кости в таком положении правильно не срастутся. 

— И… что тогда будет? — глядя расширившимися от испуга глазами, спросил Питер.

— Операция в будущем. Придётся заново всё ломать и… — Тони оборвал сам себя. — Но есть решение.

— Какое, мистер Старк?

— Док сказал, что гипотетически у Барнса настолько сильная и чувствительная конечность, что он мог бы выправить тебе кости вручную. Выставить ровно. А потом наложить повязку. В этом случае есть шанс, что они срастутся как надо с первого раза и…

— Я согласен! — перебил его Питер. — Пусть Баки сделает это прямо сейчас, это то что нужно!

— Пит, это очень больно, — попытался переубедить его Тони. — У нас нет наркоза и…

— И ничего, что нет! — захлёбываясь эмоциями, возразил Питер. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, мистер Старк, Баки, сделайте это сейчас! Что угодно, только не ломать потом снова… Я вас прошу!

— Парень, ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь, — покачал головой Баки. — Это же настоящая пытка.

— Пусть так. Но если вы согласитесь, Баки, я вас сразу за всё прощу. Вот так.

— Питер…

— Это моё условие. Вы услышали.

Стало тихо.

Тони прикинул, как бы сам поступил на месте Питера — вышло, что так же. Известное зло в настоящем против пугающего будущего — выбор довольно простой. И принялся расстёгивать пуговицы потемневшей за месяц, несмотря на стирку, рубашки.

— Э-э… мистер Старк? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Питер.

— Твою конечность надо будет чем-то зафиксировать, Пит. Барнс, принеси сюда полку из ванной — сойдёт за опору. Примотаем руку к ней.

Баки молча встал со скамьи.  
* * *

«Кто-то должен быть взрослым», — говорил себе Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Баки Барнс старательно ощупывает его левую руку, запоминая, как должна выглядеть и ощущаться целая и ровная кость.

«Кто-то должен быть сильным», — повторял себе Тони, прижимая голову Питера и его самого к своей груди, и слушая его крики, когда Баки начал его кости выправлять. Ребёнок продержался всего пару минут, и Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его и начать шептать на ухо успокаивающие слова, просить потерпеть, стирать со щёк слёзы. Проблем доставляло то, что Баки осторожничал, боясь причинить лишнюю боль — Стрэндж в этой ситуации наверняка справился бы быстрее. Но доктор Стрэндж был сейчас далеко, а Баки и Питер здесь рядом, и Тони очень старался поддерживать и подбадривать обоих.

— У тебя хорошо получается, уже выглядит гораздо ровнее, Барнс… Ничего, ничего, зато потом она будет гораздо меньше болеть, Пит, потерпи ещё немного, малыш… 

— Вы же никому об этом не расскажете, мистер Старк?

— Этот секрет умрёт с нами тремя и наблюдателем Стрэнджем. Мы могила, Пит. А теперь держись…

— Уй…

И опять всё по новой — прошептать успокаивающие слова, стереть слёзы остатками рукава рубашки, пообещать хороший подарок ко дню рождения…

— Он же совсем скоро! Думаете, до этого дня мы отсюда выберемся, мистер Старк?

— После твоей информации об острове я даже не сомневаюсь в этом, малыш.

— Вы в курсе, что назвали меня так уже второй раз?

— Я вытираю тебе сопли рубашкой и два года вожусь как со своим ребёнком. По-твоему, у меня нет такого права?

Питер даже отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Тони в лицо, впервые за время вправления костей напрочь позабыв о своей руке. С зарёванными щеками, красными глазами и слипшимися ресницами он выглядел сильно младше своих лет.

— Ну, так что? — уточнил Тони.

— Да право-то есть… — протянул Питер. — Только вы не боитесь однажды услышать «папа Тони» от меня?

— Не дорос ещё своего папу Тони шантажировать, шкет.

Против воли Питер улыбнулся.

— Тони, я вроде бы всё выправил, — тихо сообщил Баки. — Пусть доктор Стрэндж посмотрит.

— Да, сейчас.  
* * *

Стивен работу Баки оценил положительно, потребовал, чтобы Тони сам ощупал Питеру руку, и дал добро на перевязку. С доской конструкция получилась громоздкой, но, как признался сам Питер, в повязке рука и в самом деле стала меньше болеть. Но не перестала вовсе.

Выслушав от Стивена, что первая ночь — всегда самая тяжёлая, Тони велел Баки сесть рядом, устроил Питера на своих и его коленях и морально приготовился совсем не спать. Тем более после просьбы: «Расскажите мне что-нибудь, чтоб отвлечься. Кто-нибудь из вас!..»

Ночь казалась бесконечной — с тихими рассказами на два голоса, редкими всхлипываниями Питера, когда он вспоминал о своей руке и прижимался к успокаивающе поглаживающей ладони Тони, вновь и вновь уговаривая его и Баки никому и никогда об этом не говорить и не вспоминать... 

Наконец, он уснул.

И тогда Тони повернул голову к виновато выглядящему Баки и положил свободную руку ему на плечи.

— Знаешь, сколько на нашей планете островов, Барнс? — тихо спросил он.

— Несколько тысяч, наверное.

— Полмиллиона. Шансы, что нас успеют отыскать, откровенно малы, к тому же если учесть, что нас везли сюда сутки, мы вполне можем быть где-то в Тихом океане, а там не всё нормально покрывает даже спутниковая связь…

— К чему ты клонишь, Тони?

— К тому, что им уже понадобились от Паучка не только кровь, но и кости. Пока только понаблюдать, но как скоро они захотят переключиться на его внутренние органы, чтобы посмотреть, как быстро они отрастут? Этот психопат Джари вполне может подкинуть Фишеру такую идею.

— Да… — сглотнув, согласился Баки, глядя на Питера. — К тому же операционная здесь есть… 

— Вот-вот. Так что наш изначальный план «выберемся только втроём», по ходу, придётся отменить, — Тони выдержал паузу.

— То есть?

— Не пытайтесь вытащить меня, Барнс. При первой же возможности хватай Питера и бегите. Ты умеешь управлять вертолётом, вы сможете отсюда свалить.

— Тони.

— Этот ребёнок нарвался на Мак Гаргана, потому что пытался впечатлить меня. ЩИТ вышел на него тоже из-за меня. Им заинтересовались по моей вине, Барнс, и всё, чего я сейчас хочу, — это обезопасить его. Без брони я ваше слабое звено, поэтому если выпадет такой шанс — обещай мне, что вы уйдёте вдвоем.

— Даже если я уведу пацана, я вернусь потом за тобой.

— Я не возражаю, — кивнул Тони, глядя Баки в глаза. — Но это потом. Так что, мы с тобой договорились?

— ...Да.  
* * *

К облегчению Тони у Фишера и прочих хватило совести не снимать повязку с руки Питера и довольствоваться визуальными осмотрами, рентгенами и привычным выкачиванием его крови. Питер даже похвастался, что по снимкам кости у него срастаются ровно, Баки Барнс сумел поставить их в правильное положение.

Самого Баки, впрочем, больше не вызывали и не активировали все следующие пять дней: Джари лишь молча смотрел на него каждый раз, когда приходил за Питером, и многообещающе ухмылялся. Ну а Баки, отдав Тони свою рубашку как потенциально более подверженному простудам человеку, напряжённо ждал следующий этап.

Всё изменилось на шестой день. Не успели Тони, Баки и Питер толком порадоваться тому, что под снятой повязкой у Питера обнаружилась целая кость — кожа жутко чесалась, с непривычки пальцы сгибались с трудом, но рука всё-таки срослась! — как в открывшуюся дверь вошла знакомая компания из Джари и четырех автоматчиков. Они дружно выстроились перед стеклом.

— Барнс, ты всё помнишь? — тихо шепнул ему Тони.

— Да.

— Э-э, вы о чём? — не понял Питер.

Уже привычным движением Джари поднял блокнот и начал зачитывать код:

— _Желание, ржавый, семнадцать…  
_  
Под ударами металлической руки стекло поддавалось неохотно, но каждый из них уменьшал то количество секунд, которое понадобится в спокойной обстановке, чтобы его пробить. 

«Тридцать восемь… Тридцать семь… Тридцать шесть…» — мысленно отсчитывал Тони, не сводя с него глаз. Питер напряжённо застыл рядом.

— … _Один. Товарный вагон_. Доброе утро, солдат.

— Я жду приказаний.

Джари опустил руку с блокнотом и, указав пультом на стекло, сотворил в нём проём высотой в человеческий рост. Все четверо автоматчиков взяли Баки на прицел.

— Сначала ты, Паркер. Отойди в дальний угол и стой там.

— Но зачем? — не понял Питер.

— Отойди и стой. Шевельнёшься — и мои ребята расстреляют обоих твоих дружков.

Питер вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, получил кивок и покорно пошёл туда, куда было велено.

— Послушный мальчик, — одобрительно хмыкнул Джари. — Знаешь, Старк, в прошлый раз мне не удалось довести дело до конца, но теперь-то нам вряд ли кто-то помешает, а?

— У тебя ко мне что-то личное? — прищурился Тони, сунув руки в карманы штанов. — Моими ракетами взорвали твой дом? Или, может быть, у тебя отобрали заказ на вывоз инопланетного металлолома?

— Всё проще, — Джари расплылся в фальшивой улыбке. — Не люблю богатеев вроде тебя.

— Нет, нет, ненависть к богатеям абстрактная, должно быть что-то конкретное, что касается лично тебя. Выговорись, станет легче.

Улыбаться Джари перестал.

— Обойдёшься. 

Сняв с пояса одного из автоматчиков пистолет, Джари подошёл к проёму и протянул его Барнсу.

— Возьми, солдат.

В камере напряглись все трое. Тони — просчитывая, сможет ли Барнс этим пистолетом…

— И без глупостей, — вовремя вставил Джари. — В этом пистолете девять холостых патронов и только один — самый первый — боевой. Положить нас всех тебе не хватит, солдат. К тому же у двери стоит пятый человек, у которого тоже есть пульт.

Тони посмотрел на дверь — там действительно стоял лаборант с пультом в руке. Точно так же оценив ситуацию, Баки взял у Джари пистолет.

— Что мне делать?

— Я начну считать от одного до десяти. На счёт десять ты убьёшь Тони Старка. Один…

— Нет! — выкрикнул Питер.

— Ещё одно слово, мальчик, и мои ребята пристрелят и Старка, и Барнса. Два…

— Зачем давать столько времени? Приказал бы сразу… — полюбопытствовал Тони, лихорадочно соображая, как бы поступить. — А то как злодей во второсортном блокбастере...

— Чтобы дать тебе время осознать твою участь, Старк, — любезно пояснил Джари. — Смотри не промахнись, солдат. Патрон только один. Три…

«Не промахнись…»

Тони на несколько секунд закрыл глаза…

— Нашёл время спать. Четыре…

…И открыл снова.

— Что ж, Барнс, тебе, в самом деле, нужно поточнее прицелиться, — признал Тони. — А то ещё чего доброго разозлятся, обидят нашего пацана…

В углу протестующе замычал Питер. Говорить, помня об угрозе, не рискнул, но даже так выдал всё своё отчаяние.

— Да, папа Тони любит тебя, малыш, — мягко улыбнулся ему Тони и направился к Баки.

— Шесть…

Тони остановился перед Баки совсем близко.

— Целься в сердце, Барнс. Его столько оперировали, что ему хватит совсем немного. Ты же помнишь наш уговор.

Глядя Баки прямо в глаза, Тони подался ещё ближе, накрыл обеими руками его руки с пистолетом и прижал к своей груди. 

— Вот так. Теперь точно не промахнёшься.

— Семь…

В углу отчаянно взвыл Питер.

«Сумасшедшая выдержка, — подумал Тони. — Даже сейчас помнит о предупреждении и боится навредить…»

— Восемь…

— Ну что, так и не скажешь, за что мне тут умирать? — Тони заглянул Баки за плечо. — Давай, я хоть осознаю, чем тебе насолил.

— Ничем, — усмехнулся Джари. — Ты мне просто не понравился, Старк. 

— О, это так освежает! За то, что «просто не понравился», в меня ещё не стреляли. Элемент новизны.

— Девять…

Питер уже начал хрипеть, но Тони не смотрел на него. Только на Барнса, только в его голубые глаза, сжимая ладонями его холодные руки.

— Последнее слово, Старк?

Тони открыл рот.

— Что здесь происходит? — вмешался голос с немецким акцентом.

К двери повернулись все.

— Герр Фишер… — начал Джари.

— Оставь свои отговорки, ты срываешь нам график, Джари. Почему солдат до сих пор не у меня? У нас в плане масса опытов с его участием. Прикажи ему.

Тони опустил руки.

Поморщившись, Джари повернулся к камере.

— Отбой приказа, солдат. Верни пистолет и иди с нами.

Подойдя к нему, Баки молча отдал пистолет и двинулся к выходу из зала. Тони с усмешкой проводил взглядом всю толпу людей, думая, что и правда везунчик. Не ожидал он только, что как только закроется дверь, к нему подскочит доведённый до нервного срыва Питер и проорёт прямо в лицо:

— Какого чёрта это сейчас было?!

— Пит.

— Вы что, рехнулись совсем?! Как вы могли так подставиться, мистер Старк?! Как?! 

— Успокойся…

— Если вы себя не цените, это не значит, что вы не нужны мне! Да я… Да я чуть с ума не сошёл, глядя на вас двоих! А Баки? О нём вы подумали?! У него и так комплекс вины перед вами размером с Эмпайр, а вы ещё почти заставили в вас стрелять!

— Пит, послушай…

— Что тут можно слушать, когда мой наставник ведёт себя как самоубийца?! Вы сами подошли к Баки, сами взяли его за руки…

Поняв, что так просто эту истерику не остановить, Тони решил дать Питеру выговориться, молча слушая, как тот перепугался и какой нехороший человек Тони Старк, вот так играющий с огнём, когда так важен двоим людям, и вообще... Его речь была яркой, громкой, эмоциональной, с размахиванием обеими руками (Тони мельком оценил, что левая действительно уже не беспокоит), с припоминанием всего хорошего, что успел сделать Тони Старк для Человека-Паука и всего мира, и…

Спустя несколько минут Питер всё-таки посадил голос, закашлялся и малость остыл, продолжая, однако, крайне обиженно и исподлобья смотреть.

— Успокоился? — уточнил Тони, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Почти, — буркнул Питер.

— А теперь слушай. Первое: у меня в груди вшита подставка под бытовой генератор наночастиц. Пистолетной пулей её не пробить.

Питер скользнул взглядом по контурам почти незаметной под рубашкой подставки и уточнил:

— Вы уверены?

— Я не проверял.

— Вот видите! — взъярился Питер. — Вы всё равно рисковали и…

— И второе, — повысив голос, перебил его Тони. — Собственно, проверял я или нет, в данном случае не важно, потому что вот…

Он медленно поднял вверх правую руку и демонстративно вытащил из рукава рубашки магазин с патронами.

Распахнув глаза в абсолютном шоке, Питер перевёл взгляд с него на Тони.

— Вы… вы… вы разрядили его пистолет?

— А зачем бы я, по-твоему, подходил так близко, а? Брался руками и всё в таком духе? Барнс знает, что я могу это сделать — я с ним уже проворачивал этот трюк пару лет назад, поэтому он не дёргался и отлично сыграл свою роль, — руку с патронами Тони опустил. — Тебе бы побольше веры в своего наставника, Паучок.

— С таким наставником я до семнадцати лет поседею, — недовольно покачал головой Питер. — Ладно, вы добыли нам патроны, но ведь боевой всего один, так что они бесполезны, я прав?

— О, нет, нет… — многозначительно протянул Тони. — Здесь ты совсем не прав…

— Ладно вам, мистер Старк, не тяните! Что вы придумали?

Тони бросил косой взгляд на дверь и, шагнув к Питеру, заговорщически приобнял его рукой за плечи. 

— Десять патронов. Десять отверстий в потолке. Десять трубок, по которым подается газ. Диаметр примерно совпадает, так что…

— Мы залезем друг на друга, заткнём этими патронами трубки и попытаемся разбить стекло? — воодушевился Питер.

— Да, Паучок. Сегодня, когда Барнс вернётся, мы дождёмся ночи и наконец попробуем сбежать. 

Расплывшись в широкой улыбке, Питер дал пять Тони уже нормально функционирующей левой рукой.


	15. Глава 14. Конец игры

Возвращения Баки Тони и Питер ждали с нетерпением. Питер успел заучить расположение всех отверстий для трубок в потолке и продумать, в каком порядке их затыкать, а также попробовал встать Тони на плечи. От идеи, чтобы Питер забрался на потолок по стене, используя паучьи способности, пришлось отказаться: ему нужны были свободными обе руки, а сцепление со стенами — и, соответственно, с потолком — оказалось очень слабым.

— Рисковать не будешь, Пит. Тем более с едва сросшейся рукой.

— Да она в полном порядке, мистер Старк!

— Нет. Мы с Барнсом тебя подержим, так будет спокойнее нам обоим. Всё лучше, чем ловить, если ты грохнешься оттуда.

— Мистер Старк… — Питер вздохнул. — А, да ну вас, вы всё равно сделаете по-своему.

Тони подошёл к сидящему на скамье Питеру и потрепал по волосам. 

— Выше нос, Паучок! Мы скоро вернёмся домой.

— Угу.

Долго дуться Питер не умел. Вздохнув ещё раз, он подвинулся, уступая место рядом для Тони. За месяц они привыкли вот так сидеть, ощущая чужое плечо.

— М-м… мистер Старк? — нерешительно протянул Питер.

— Да?

— А вы уже придумали, как назовёте своего ребёнка? 

— В честь эксцентричного дядюшки Пеппер. Морганом.

— А если девочка?

— У Моргана есть чудесная женская версия, — пожал плечами Тони.

— То есть Моргана? Как в фильмах про короля Артура?

— Почему же, как в фильмах? У Морганы Старк будет свой путь и своя история, я уверен.

— А кого вы хотите больше: сына или дочку?

Тони усмехнулся.

— Питер, я хочу ребёнка от любимой женщины. Когда влюбишься сам, ты меня поймёшь. Никого, кстати, нет на примете? Как насчёт Эмджей, а?

— Э-э, да я в этом смысле о ней вообще не думал, — растерянно протянул Питер. — Она же, ну, не такая как все остальные.

— Звучит неплохо. Ты к ней присмотрись, когда будете вместе работать. Не всё же тебе на ПЯТНИЦУ западать...

— Мистер Старк, не начинайте снова! — взмолился Питер, чем порядком Тони развеселил. — Ну откуда я мог знать, что Баки смотрит сгенерированное порно с участием ПЯТНИЦЫ? Я подумал: обычная рыжая девчонка, малоизвестная актриса… 

— Я почти ревную, Пит. Вы с Барнсом видели мою ПЯТНИЦУ, в то время как я — нет.

— У вас жена есть. Смотрите на неё, — проворчал Питер.

Тони резко повернулся к нему, склонив голову набок.

— Что? — Питер отзеркалил его позу и скрестил руки на груди. — Сами только что сказали: любимая женщина. А на что мы с Баки смотрим в ванной — вас не касается. ПЯТНИЦА сама решит, что нам показывать и что нет.

— Кажется, кто-то научился хамить, — без особого осуждения в голосе произнёс Тони.

— Кажется, кто-то меня обнял несколько раз, пока мы были здесь, а значит, мы достаточно для этого близки. 

Тони впечатлился. Надо же, запомнил ту фразу про обнимашки в самом начале знакомства и так вовремя её ввернул. Ну просто палец в рот не клади — останешься без локтя! И хмыкнул:

— Если мы так близки, почему я всё ещё «мистер Старк», а? Забываешь моё имя, Паучок?

— Нет, просто «мистер Старк» круче звучит. Но я подумаю над вашим предложением.

— Подумай. Ну а теперь, почему бы нам не вспомнить с тобой всё, что я за этот месяц рассказал?

Питер застыл. Широко распахнул глаза и сглотнул так, что даже Тони услышал. 

— В-вы… вы что, хотите устроить мне итоговый тест? 

— Да, и от того, как ты ответишь на вопросы, зависит: организую я тебе дистанционное обучение в МТИ или нет. Так что советую собраться с мыслями, мистер Паркер. За лентяя я не поручусь.

Помолчав, Питер медленно встал и вышел на свободное место перед Тони. 

— Знаете, иногда вы бываете очень строгим и пугающим, мистер Старк. Но я готов отвечать.  
* * *

Проверка знаний здорово помогла Тони скрасить время ожидания, тем более он не ограничился тем, что успел рассказать сам, а просто и без затей прогнал Питера по всем точным и естественным наукам школьного курса. К удовлетворению Тони, Питер держался достойно, отвечал чётко, не стеснялся рассуждать вслух, а если и ошибался, то после наводящих вопросов сам до нужного ответа доходил. За такого парня было не стыдно поручиться перед профессурой МТИ, и Тони действительно планировал это сделать.

Баки Барнс появился, когда время перевалило за полдень, — с виду невредимый, не в депрессии, не бледный, так что какими бы там ни были загадочные «опыты» Фишера, серьёзного вреда они не причинили. Ну а на то, чтобы объяснить план, Тони с Питером хватило пары минут.

— …Так что дожидаемся ночи и стартуем.

— Не выйдет, Тони, — возразил Баки. — У нас нет столько времени: они начали эвакуацию. 

— С этого места поподробнее, — прищурился Тони.

— Пока я был там, Фишер выходил из комнаты поговорить с неким Хозяином. Я не видел его лица, но услышал, что Мстители вышли на наш след. И чтобы сохранить результаты экспериментов и оборудование, они решили вывезти отсюда всё, что представляет ценность.

— Когда? — быстро спросил встревоженный Питер.

— Сегодня. Вертолёт с первой частью оборудования уже улетел, но я слышал, что скоро сюда прилетят ещё люди, чтоб быстрее всё собрать и увезти. Ну а потом… — Баки выдержал паузу. — Потом весь этот остров взорвётся вместе с базой.

— Как ты можешь знать, что… — начал Тони.

— Я помогал им минировать, — перебил его Баки. — Это и было моим заданием. Мы расставили мины по всему острову и завалили проходы к ним. Раскопать и остановить таймеры невозможно: остров взорвётся уже меньше, чем через пять часов.

— Что же у них здесь такого ценного? — нахмурился Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Так, а насчёт нас они что-нибудь говорили?

— Как я понял, Питера собираются взять с собой, а вот мы с тобой… — Баки развёл руками.

— Ясно. Убьют, когда придут за Питом, и у нас фактически есть время только до прилёта подкрепления.

— Насчёт подкрепления! — Питер поднял руку. — Мистер Старк, а вы можете спросить у доктора, где Мстители сейчас? Если они вышли на наш след, может, они уже подлетают сюда?

— Сейчас, — кивнул Тони.

Белая комната возникла почти мгновенно, стоило лишь закрыть глаза, вот только Стивена Стрэнджа в ней не было. Более того, впервые на памяти Тони у комнаты не было и двери, сколько бы он не пытался её вообразить.

— Стрэндж! — на пробу позвал Тони. — Док, ты слышишь меня?

Выждав минут пять и не добившись результата, Тони вернулся обратно в камеру.

— Ничего не получается, ребятки. Стрэндж или чем-то занят, или что-то ещё, но связь блокирована с его стороны. Никогда такого не видел.

— Значит, мы можем рассчитывать только на себя, — подытожил Баки. — Там человек восемь лаборантов, Фишер, трое охранников на первом посту, примерно столько же на втором, и, возможно, есть люди на крыше. У охраны автоматы, пистолеты, ножи. У Фишера я видел шокер. Лаборанты с виду безоружны, но у них боевая выправка, так что, думаю, они тоже будут сражаться.

— Мутанты?

— Не видел ни одного. Возможно, прилетят вместе с подкреплением, но пока их нет.

— И как мы справимся со всеми этими людьми, инструктор Барнс? — деловито уточнил Питер.

— Я пойду первым, — скупо улыбнулся ему Баки. — За мной — Тони, замыкаешь ты. Затыкаем трубки, выбиваем стекло, я сношу с петель дверь и прикрываю нас ею, пока мы идём вырубать охрану. Поскольку коридор длинный, они успеют включить тревогу, поэтому мы заберём у них автоматы и пойдём разбираться с остальными.

— Пит, ты умеешь стрелять? — вмешался Тони.

— Ну, Наташа мне показывала, как стрелять из пистолета по мишеням, ещё я неплохо кидаю ножи — меня Локи учил, и ещё лучше уворачиваюсь, когда они летят в меня. Но автомат я держал в руках только раз и не уверен, что…

— Тони, он никогда не стрелял по людям, — заметил Баки. — Тем более на поражение. Поэтому предлагаю выдать ему пистолет кого-то из охранников — пусть целится в руку или в ногу, а как закончатся патроны — уворачивается либо дерётся врукопашную. Самозащита у него поставлена неплохо.

— Точно, Пит, — одобрил Тони. — Вспомни, как возил меня здесь по полу, и повтори это всё на тех плохих парнях.

— А вы злопамятны, мистер Старк. Сами же тогда попросили отрабатывать приёмы на вас!

— Попросил, и у тебя получилось лучше, чем у меня, поэтому завидую тебе до сих пор, — Тони улыбнулся. — Выше нос, Паучок. Я всего лишь напомнил, насколько ты хорош.

Похмурившись совсем немного, Питер солнечно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я готов.

— Отлично, — Тони хлопнул его по спине. — Теперь с тобой, Барнс. По моим прикидкам, чтобы доломать стекло, тебе надо секунд тридцать. 

— Да, и ещё примерно столько же, чтобы расширить проход. 

— Итого: минута. Плюс время вылезти, добежать до двери, снести её и разобраться с охраной на первом посту. Подача газа начнётся с первой же сквозной трещиной, и как бы глубоко Пит ни запихнул наши затычки, больше пары минут они не продержатся.

— Мистер Старк, вы уверены?

— Хотелось бы ошибиться, Паучок, но судя по той скорости, с которой газ заполнил камеру во время демонстрации, две минуты — наш потолок. А значит, не позже, чем через две минуты, мы должны будем захлопнуть дверь за постом охраны, если не хотим все дружно умереть.

Питер и Баки переглянулись.

— Значит, сделаем, — ответил за обоих Питер.

— Мне нравится твой настрой. Барнс?

— Да, я думаю, мы уложимся.

— Отлично. Ну что, не будем терять время. Раньше выйдем — быстрее свяжемся с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ и узнаем, где там наш спасательный квинджет.

Питер вытянул руку вперёд. Взглянув на неё, Баки накрыл её своей, и Тони положил свою сверху.

— Начнём!  
* * * 

Супергеройский азарт — штука мощная. Тони понравилось это ощущение, ещё когда он впервые надел броню Железного человека, выбираясь из афганской пещеры, и ещё больше— когда впервые вылетел в небо из мастерской. Здесь же, в тюрьме на острове, он снова его испытал, прекрасно видя, как у Баки Барнса и Питера Паркера тоже горят глаза.

Сначала — лёгкая дрожь предвкушения, затем — чувство, что перехватывает дыхание, и полная ясность в голове. Уверенность в том, что всё получится, если действовать по плану. А дальше мозг выхватывает из происходящего только фрагменты.

...Крепкая хватка Зимнего солдата чуть выше колен и ступни Питера на плечах. Выпрямляться колонне из трёх человек пришлось у стенки — чтобы Питер мог держаться за неё. Ну а после он поймал баланс и начал запихивать обмотанные кусками рубашки патроны в отверстия в потолке.

— Туго входят, мистер Старк!

— Это хорошо, Пит, дольше продержатся.

...Растущая вмятина в стекле, пока под ударами металлической руки не начали расползаться трещины. Секунда — и стену Баки и Питер стали ломать уже вдвоём, расширяя проход под тихий счёт Тони. 

— Что там с потолком?

— Затычки держатся, Барнс, но над ними шумно, так что вы ускорьтесь.

...Безумный бег по коридору под прикрытием снесённой Баки с петель сейфовой двери, достаточно, впрочем, прочной, чтобы защитить трио беглецов от пуль. Панические вопли охранников в микрофон и хруст костей, когда эту самую дверь Баки обрушил на их головы.

— Лучше не смотри, Паучок, держи вот пистолет, покажи мне, как ты снимешь его с предохранителя.

— Сейчас... вот так, мистер Старк.

— Отлично. Так, судя по камерам, у нас человек пятнадцать на этом этаже, и ещё трое сейчас спускаются с крыши. Других людей в здании нет и... зачем это, Барнс?

— Я не дам вам с Питером отсюда выйти, пока вы не наденете их бронежилеты. 

— Две минуты уже истекли, сейчас начнут выпадать затычки!

— Значит, у вас обоих есть стимул сделать это поскорее.

...Ощущение участия в компьютерной игре, когда всё круто удаётся поначалу и при стрельбе издалека, но через несколько комнат, перед операционной, охрана навязывает ближний бой, и всё становится сложнее. Из автомата в тесноте не постреляешь, у парней ножи — правда, Баки против них эффективен и со своей металлической рукой, Питер очень ловок, а вешалка так и просится в руки...

— Не давайте заходить нам за спину. Питер, возле тебя на столе коробка скальпелей. Вспомни уроки Локи!

— Понял, инструктор Барнс!..

Супергеройский азарт — штука страшная из-за накатывающей эйфории, когда противники почти заканчиваются и возникает уверенность в скорой победе... И тем сильнее ёкает в груди, когда, прежде чем упасть замертво, последний защитник базы успевает воткнуть и выдернуть свой длинный нож у Баки из бедра.

— Барнс!  
* * *

...Высокую разлапистую вешалку Тони отбросил, как если бы она ничего не весила, во все глаза уставившись на Баки, зияющий разрез в штанине на правом бедре, стекающую по ноге кровь... медленно стекающую.

— Всё-таки не артерия, — проследил за его взглядом Баки.

— Да, пронесло. Сейчас чем-нибудь перевяжем и...

Сделав всего шаг навстречу, Баки с грохотом рухнул на пол.

— Барнс! 

Тони рванул к нему, мигом опустился на колени, поддержал под руку. Питер кинулся следом.

— Как ты?

— Я-то ничего, но не могу встать на ногу. Что-то он мне всё-таки повредил: мышцы или связки...

— И уже за это расплатился, — Тони перевёл взгляд на севшего на корточки Питера. — Ты-то чего здесь, Пит? Живо подошёл к компьютеру и ввёл код для ПЯТНИЦЫ! Не забыл, надеюсь?

— Как можно, мистер Старк? Я его повторял перед сном каждый день!

Проводив Питера взглядом, Тони вновь сосредоточился на Баки.

— Я помогу тебе подняться. Ну-ка...

Закинув его руку себе на плечи, Тони медленно выпрямился.

— Э-э... мистер Старк, а здесь нет интернета, только папки с документами и фото.

— Посмотри на других компьютерах. Поищи внешний модем.

— Сейчас!

Питер выбежал из комнаты. 

Шаг за шагом Тони дотащил Баки до операционного стола и усадил на него.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Ты выбрал крайне удачную комнату, чтобы упасть. Начнём с обезболивающего?

— Может, обойдёмся повязкой? — без особой надежды в голосе предложил Баки и через секунду машинально поймал пузырек с таблетками. 

— Что ж, раз уж ты не загибаешься от болевого шока, разжёвывай их, — Тони отыскал ещё и запечатанную бутылку питьевой воды. — Давай, тебе виднее, какая доза тебя возьмёт.

— Большая, у меня снижена чувствительность.

В комнату вернулся запыхавшийся Питер.

— Слушайте, на пяти компах подряд интернета нет вообще. Ни его, ни внутренней сети. Зато у охранников я нашёл модем, так что мы всё-таки прорвёмся!

— Действуй, Паучок, — отозвался Тони, перебирая лекарства в шкафу. — Так, антисептик я нашёл, теперь бинты... Барнс, пока сидишь, разрежь штанину — ножницы справа от тебя.

— Хорошо.

Собрав всё, что было нужно, Тони разложил это на подносе, подтащил к Баки стул и отправился мыть руки. 

— Как дела, Паучок?

— Программа почти загрузилась и... Есть! Так, теперь код... Знаете, я и не думал, что увижу компьютеры вообще без интернета! А тут вон сколько их...

— Так поступают в особо секретных учреждениях, Питер, чтобы не допустить утечки, — размеренно пояснил Баки. — Видимо, опыты, которые здесь проводились, как раз из таких.

Тони вернулся, сел на стул перед Баки, всмотрелся в его рану и взял с подноса пузырёк с нашатырным спиртом.

— Может, я попробую сам? — предложил Баки, с тревогой наблюдая за тем, как Тони подносит к своему носу нашатырь, а потом смаргивает выступившие слёзы.

— Я в норме. Теперь уж точно. Пит, что там с кодом?

— Уже отправил.

— Тогда включи колонки и набери комбинацию «17А06» и слово «голос».

Ровно три секунды спустя по помещению разнёсся бодрый голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:

— Добрый вечер, босс. 

Не ожидая от самого себя, что настолько соскучится, Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Пит, ответь: «Добрый. Доложи обстановку, ПЯТНИЦА». Микрофона же здесь нет?

— Не, не вижу, мистер Старк, — откликнулся Питер, быстро набирая текст.

— Босс, я получила координаты вашего острова в южной части Тихого океана, — затараторила ПЯТНИЦА, словно только этого и ждала. — Прошлой ночью от сообщников Мак Гаргана Мстители узнали примерный район, куда вас увезли. Они сразу вылетели к вам из Берлина, но поскольку расстояние велико, они ещё не добрались. Я передала на квинджет ваши точные координаты. Расчётное время прибытия: два часа пятнадцать минут.

Все трое переглянулись.

— Ну, хоть не пять часов, — прокомментировал услышанное Тони, открывая флакон с антисептиком. — Нас успеют забрать до взрыва. Пит, уточни: асгардские братишки с ними?

— Угу.

— Тор и Локи не смогли вылететь с остальными, поскольку в тот момент находились на вызове в Чикаго. Они освобождали заложников, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— А чем занят Стрэндж?

— Доктор Стрэндж вместе с ещё пятью колдунами из магической общины Камартадж в данный момент пытается ослабить магическую защиту над вашим островом, босс. Она крайне мощная, её явно устанавливала группа колдунов.

— Занятно, но пусть стараются, — пожал плечами Тони, обрабатывая рану. — Барнс, ты точно родился в рубашке: до артерии тут всего ничего, я её даже вижу. Нож чудом не задел.

Баки молча кивнул, глядя на ногу. 

— Это же очень опасно, да? — спросил Питер. — Если задеть артерию?

— Смерть за пару минут, — подтвердил Тони. — Пришлось бы чем-то перекрывать кровоток и с удвоенной силой докапываться до Стрэнджа.

— А если бы он сказал тебе оперировать? — негромко спросил Баки. — Зашивать рану прямо здесь по его подсказкам. Ты бы согласился?

Тони мрачно взглянул снизу вверх на его лицо и продолжил стирать кровь.

— Барнс, я не врач. Даже со всеми разработками и опытами от медицины я по-прежнему далёк. Я механик и предпочитаю чинить механизмы, а не людей. Но если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, ответ на твой вопрос: «само собой».

— Правда взялись бы, мистер Старк? — восхитился Питер.

— Да, а ты стоял бы рядом со мной с нашатырём. Рад, что мы обошлись без таких экстремальных мер… Так, ну вроде чисто, можно перевязывать.

Тони встал, чтобы вымыть руки ещё раз.

— Босс, команда спрашивает, как вы вообще? — неожиданно подала голос ПЯТНИЦА. — Мне тоже важно это знать.

— Ах да, здесь же нет камеры… Пит, напиши ПЯТНИЦЕ, что мы с тобой в норме, а Барнс несмертельно ранен и временно не может ходить.

— Зачем? — вскинулся Баки.

— А ты хотел устроить лучшему другу сюрприз? Пусть морально подготовится носить тебя на руках. 

— Стив не станет…

— Босс, капитан Роджерс попросил заверить Баки, что отнесёт его куда угодно, как только окажется у вас. 

Под тихое хихиканье Питера Баки лишь закатил глаза.  
* * *

На повязку времени ушло немного, и получилось вполне себе ничего. К этому моменту уже подействовали таблетки, Барнс заметно расслабился и даже начал улыбаться на жалобы ПЯТНИЦЫ о том, что она может выкачать информацию только из одного компьютера.

— Вам придётся либо подключать модем к каждому компьютеру по отдельности, либо извлекать из них жёсткие диски, босс. Увы, они не выведены в общую сеть.

— Понял, малышка, диски так диски. Пит, процитируй меня.

— Я тоже соскучилась, пап. Заказать тебе… — ПЯТНИЦА неожиданно осеклась и через секунду продолжила деловым тоном: — Босс, фиксирую два грузовых вертолёта на пути к острову. По моим расчётам, в них может находиться до пятидесяти человек.

Все трое замерли. Питер молча напечатал вопрос: «Далеко они?»

— Будут у вас через пять-семь минут. Расчётное время прибытия Мстителей: один час двадцать четыре минуты. Босс, даже если они ускорятся, вам надо продержаться не меньше часа.

— Мы постараемся, — Тони потёр рукой лоб. — Так, Паучок, ты у нас самый шустрый, поэтому беги наверх и запирай подряд все двери на пути сюда. Можешь завалить их мебелью и всем, что попадётся под руку.

— Понял, мистер Старк! — выпалил Питер и рванул прочь из комнаты.

— Ну а мы… — Тони повернулся к попытавшемуся встать с операционного стола Баки. — Так, а ну-ка назад, никакой самодеятельности!

— Я мог бы прыгать на одной ноге.

— И усугубить то, что есть сейчас. Давай без героизма, Барнс. Ты уже достаточно сегодня нас прикрыл.

— Я…

— Некогда!

Супергеройский азарт вернулся, а с ним и попытки спрятать поглубже страх и использовать оставшиеся минуты, чтобы пособирать оружие, перекинуть кабель от второго поста охраны в операционную и настроить всё так, чтобы видеть на мониторе трансляцию с камер видеонаблюдения. Вертолёты показались перед одной из наружных камер, когда Питер запер последнюю — в операционную — дверь.

— Вроде успел, мистер Старк. Завалил там всё тем, до чего тянулся.

— Вижу, Паучок, ты отлично потрудился, — откликнулся Тони, потом оглянулся на Баки и развернул стол с монитором так, чтобы было видно и ему. — Будем ждать и смотреть.

Питер же, почесав в затылке, просто подтащил операционный стол вместе с Баки поближе к компьютеру.

— Да ладно вам, это было легко! — ответил он на выразительные взгляды. — Зато теперь мы можем сесть все вместе.

— Рука, — укоризненно напомнил Баки.

— По-прежнему, в норме, инструктор Барнс,— звонко доложил Питер и уселся рядом.

Тони молча присоединился к ним, жадно вглядываясь в экран, и увеличил парой нажатий кнопок одно из окон. Два грузовых вертолёта, как и сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, приземлились на крышу здания, и из них высыпали люди. Пять… десять… двадцать… тридцать… После сорокового человека Тони сбился со счёта и покачал головой.

— Многовато их здесь объявилось. В таком количестве их и замки надолго не задержат…

— Мистер Старк! — вдруг вскрикнул Питер и ткнул пальцем в одно из маленьких верхних окон. — Что это там, смотрите!

Тони увеличил указанное окно и неверяще округлил глаза: огромный поток света хлынул с небес в океан неподалеку от острова. Приблизив, насколько было возможно, изображение, он затаил дыхание и облегчённо выдохнул при виде двух зависших над водой фигур.

— Тор и Локи! — радостно зааплодировал Питер. — Они всё-таки за нами пришли!

Потянувшись к клавиатуре, Тони быстро набрал вопрос: «А где Стрэндж?»

— Доктор Стрэндж вместе с остальными магами и доктором Селвигом только что закончил стабилизировать для Тора и Локи Биврёст, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — Магическая защита над островом по-прежнему сильна, но она рассчитана на магов-людей. В этом смысле отправить к вам асгардцев было рациональным выбором.

— Это уж точно, — покивал Тони и слегка увеличил первое окно. На нём часть прибывших людей двинулась к скалам встречать летящих к ним Тора с Локи. Остальные же собрались у входа внутрь здания с крыши.

— Жаль, что они все на них не отвлеклись, — прокомментировал это Баки.

— Зато это достаточно серьёзно ослабило их силы и… — Тони замолчал.

На экране монитора двое асгардских братьев врезались в невидимую стену так, что россыпью взметнулись искры, а потом опустились на скалу и дали ответный залп магией и молниями.

— Ну ничего ж себе! — всмотрелся в происходящее Питер. — Оказывается, у тех, кто нас здесь держал, есть свои маги. И теперь их маги дерутся с нашим!

— Да уж, сюрприз не из приятных, — протянул Тони. — С другой стороны, та самая магическая защита и роспись под потолком здесь из ниоткуда бы не взялись.

Он напечатал: «ПЯТНИЦА, время!»

— Пятьдесят пять минут, босс! Я тоже подключилась к вашим камерам и информирую Мстителей о происходящем у вас.

«Правильно делаешь».

На крыше бойцы начали силой выбивать дверь.

— Ой-ой, — ссутулился Питер.

Баки обнял его живой рукой.

— Я тебя прикрою, ребёнок.

— Спасибо, но я…

Взрыв грянул с такой силой, что отголоски донеслись даже до подвала. Но когда вспышка погасла, ничего в рядах бойцов-колдунов практически не изменилось. 

— Вот это я понимаю: битва магов!

— Да уж… — согласился с Питером Тони. — Хорошо, что они заняты нашими асгардскими друзьями, а не пытаются пролезть сюда...  
* * *

Наблюдение за боем снаружи и попытками прорваться в здание растянулось для Тони почти на вечность. Он поминутно косился на часы внизу экрана, смотрел, как прибывшие при помощи мутантов вскрывают двери одну за другой и продвигаются вперёд. Третий этаж, затем — второй, лестница к первому…

— Помощь прибыла, босс! — торжественно объявила ПЯТНИЦА за секунду до того, как перед одной из камер появился квинджет.

— Дождались, — хором выдохнули Тони, Баки и Питер и хлопнули друг друга по рукам. Радостно было так, что хотелось танцевать, а само наблюдение за происходящим стало больше походить на присутствие на матче любимой команды.

Мстители высыпали из квинджета на крышу: Стив, Роудс, Наташа, Вижен, Ванда, Клинт, Брюс… и неожиданно застыли с оружием в руках перед группой чужаков из трёх человек.

— Они что, их загипнотизировали? — не понял Питер.

— Похоже на то… — Тони закусил губу. — Ну же, ребятки, давайте…

Очень медленно Ванда Максимофф подняла руки с клубящимся алым пламенем над ладонями и двинулась навстречу к колдунам.

— Давай, Вандочка! — обрадовался Питер. — Ты супер, пожалуйста, давай!

Тони боковым зрением заметил, как группа в здании выбила первую дверь на первом этаже, и впился взглядом в Ванду.

— Давай, Максимофф, ты сильнее их!

Оказавшись в трёх шагах от колдунов, Ванда выбросом своей силы снесла с крыши одного из них.

— Есть! — выбросил кулак Питер. — Ещё двое и…

Ванда покачнулась, когда оставшиеся двое чем-то синим ударили по ней, согнулась пополам, и в этот момент колдун справа внезапно рухнул на крышу со стрелой во лбу.

— Бартон! — выдохнул Тони, перевёл взгляд на Мстителей — пятеро по-прежнему стояли в застывшей позе, и только Клинт выпустил ещё одну стрелу.

Второй колдун тоже упал на крышу.

— На Клинта что, магия не действует? — поразился Питер.

— У него сложные отношения с гипнозом, Паучок.

Поддержав Ванду, вся группа кинулась ко входу в здание, и Тони перевёл взгляд на трансляцию с первого этажа: его полторы дюжины бойцов прошли быстро и уже спустились в подвал.

— Три двери между ними и нами… Делайте ставки, кто кого?

— Наши успеют, — уверенно произнёс Баки, глядя на то, как на бегу Брюс трансформируется в Халка. — Они добегут!

— Поддерживаю ставку Баки, мистер Старк! — присоединился Питер.

Бой вооружённых людей с разъярённым Халком оказался очень коротким и зрелищным. Чего Тони не ожидал, так это что выбитая Халком дверь в операционную пролетит через всю комнату под громогласный рёв:

— Жестянка друг!

И через секунду оказался в меру крепких объятиях.

— Халк пришёл за Жестянкой!

— И доказал, что ты настоящий друг, Халк, — сипло похвалил его Тони, прижатый к огромной зелёной груди. — Как я и говорил. Кстати, игровую комнату для тебя я полностью продумал, соберём на базе дней за пять.

— Жестянка друг!

Где-то внизу, за Халком, Стив обнимался с Баки, а Питер — со всеми подряд. Потом Халк всё-таки поставил помятого Тони на пол и съёжился до Брюса Беннера.

— Рад тебя видеть, Тони.

— Взаимно.

Вижен шагнул к Тони и протянул ему генератор частиц.

— Я решил, что это может пригодиться… папа.

— Правильно решил, сын, — Тони тут же закрепил его на груди. — Ну а теперь, когда с соплями и слезами мы разобрались, забирайте Барнса и Паркера и проваливайте на квинджет. Романофф, ты остаёшься. Мне нужны жёсткие диски с этих компов, так что отправляйся в самую дальнюю комнату и иди навстречу ко мне.

— Смотри-ка, не успели спасти, а он уже командует, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Делаем то, что сказал Тони, — распорядился Стив и подхватил Баки на руки. — Идём.

Проводив их взглядом, Тони отрастил из нанитов перчатку и принялся вскрывать ею корпуса системных блоков. На душе у него было спокойно: Барнс и Питер, наконец-то, оказались в безопасности, враги повержены, плен вот-вот должен был остаться позади. Он уже начал планировать, чем займётся на базе, когда в комнате с третьим по счёту компом неожиданно рухнула внешняя стена, открыв вид на голубое небо, пару острых скал и трёх незваных гостей. Локи со светящимися красным глазами и медальоном на шее выступил вперёд. Двое давних знакомых мутантов — Фаид и Сахир— с крайне самодовольными физиономиями шагнули в комнату следом за ним.

— Давно не виделись, Старк.

Тони осмотрелся: Наташи Романофф в поле зрения пока не наблюдалось, — и сосредоточился на Локи. Весь его жизненный опыт подсказывал, что когда глаза у кого-то светятся неестественным светом, дело точно дрянь.

— Э-э, Локи? — на пробу протянул он. — Рад тебя видеть, олень.

Локи не ответил, зато заулыбались мутанты.

— Он тебя не слышит, Старк. Он выполняет только наши приказы и делает то, что нужно нам.

— Локи, ты сильнее их, пожалуйста, ответь.

Фаид наклонился Локи к самому уху.

— Убей Старка.

Локи с лязгом вытащил из рукавов пару кинжалов и двинулся к Тони.

— Вот чёрт…

Поозиравшись, Тони отступил на шаг и, постучав по генератору, активировал броню. Всерьёз драться, конечно, не собирался, но…

— Это не поможет, Старк, — усмехнулся Сахир. — Он легко преодолеет её.

Точным выстрелом Тони оборвал цепочку медальона так, что он свалился на пол, но Локи лишь перешагнул его, спрятал один из кинжалов и поднял руку. В ту же секунду сформированная нанитами броня начала плавиться и стекать ошмётками прямо с Тони.

— А вот это совсем скверно…

Тони отступил ещё дальше, лихорадочно соображая, что из окружающих предметов можно использовать как оружие, и одновременно понимая, что, в общем-то, и ничего. Колдуном асгардец был незаурядным, а уж в изобретательности любому мог дать сто очков вперёд.

— Локи, прошу тебя, давай не будем усложнять то, что есть. Ты же отличный парень, медальона у тебя больше нет, так что…

— Магия подчинения действует и без него, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Фаид. — Ты это не остановишь.

Вжавшись в стенку, Тони поднял руки.

— Локи, ты сможешь. Сможешь избавиться от заклятия, каким бы оно ни было. Ты же бог, в конце концов!

— Зря стараешься, Старк. Он тебя не послушает. Любые слова для него бесполезны.

На секунду Тони замер. 

…И вздёрнул подбородок, глядя Локи прямо в светящиеся красным глаза.

— Любые слова, говоришь? — громко переспросил он. — А вот это мы сейчас проверим! _Правление, золотой, двенадцать_ … 

Локи замедлил шаг.

— _Дом,_ _читаури_ _, ноль_ …

За спиной Локи напряглись оба мутанта.

— Что ты делаешь, Старк?

— _Приёмный_ …

— Старк, прекрати немедленно! — рявкнул Сахир. — Локи, убей его прямо сейчас!

Локи остановился. 

— _Возвращение в Асгард_ , — чётко выговаривая каждое слово, продолжил Тони. — _Два,_ _Рагнарёк_.

Красный свет погас.

— Что мне делать? — безжизненным голосом спросил Локи.

— Вспомни, кто ты, а кто я, — распорядился Тони. — Сбрось их заклинание, каким бы оно ни было, и разберись с теми, кто стоит у тебя за спиной. Выполняй!

Секунда — и короткой вспышкой сверкнули два брошенных кинжала.

Ещё секунда — и оба мутанта повисли пришпиленные кинжалами к стене.

Кипя от ярости, Локи в два счёта оказался рядом с ними.

— Я… казнил врагов и за меньшее… — прошипел он, поворачивая оба кинжала у них в груди. — Как посмели вы…

Убедившись, что Локи в сознании, Тони отвернулся от него и подошёл к третьему системному блоку. Диск он полностью извлёк как раз в тот момент, когда Фаид и Сахир испустили последний дух, а сам Локи приблизился к медальону и поднял его с пола.

— Мощная безделушка, раз сумела подчинить тебя, — прокомментировал это Тони.

— Как ты смог разбить заклятие?

— Прочитал код. Тот самый, которым я блокировал тебе память в прошлом. Он по-прежнему в твоей голове.

Локи сузил глаза.

— Значит, ты способен распорядиться мною в любой момент?

От холода в его голосе Тони стало немного жутко.

— Только не надо поспешных выводов, олень, — тут же попросил он. — Я вообще забыл про этот код до сегодняшнего дня и уж точно не стал бы его использовать по пустякам. Но если тебя напрягает, можем убрать. Только на базе, шлем лежит там.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Локи уже спокойнее.

— Договорились, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони. — Ну а сейчас…

В комнату, сидя на плече у Халка, ворвалась Наташа Романофф с пакетиком в руке.

— Халк пришёл за Жестянкой!

— Отлично, только я ещё не закончил и…

— Халк забирать!

Подхватив Тони, Халк с разбега выпрыгнул в проём в стене на скалу. Затем — перепрыгнул на следующую… и ещё… Всё, что оставалось Тони, — это смириться с судьбой и положить свои три диска в пакетик к Наташе.

— Халк друг!

Тони оглянулся на, кажется, ржущего Локи, вставшего у края комнаты, на приземлившегося рядом с ним Тора, и обречённо покачал головой.

— Он будет припоминать мне это до конца жизни.

Наташа понятливо хмыкнула.

— Зато их стараниями эта твоя жизнь продлилась на неопределённый срок.

За очередной скалой показалась площадка с квинджетом.


	16. Эпилог

Возвращение на базу через полмира выдалось долгим и шумным. Тор, опасно размахивая Гром-секирой, делился впечатлениями от последнего подвига — боя с братом плечом к плечу против защитников острова. Питер, когда Тор выдыхался, принимался взахлёб рассказывать о том, каким был месяц в плену для всех троих — и Баки поддакивал в нужных местах. Тони же, держась в стороне, с интересом поглядывал на одиноко сидящего чуть поодаль от всех Локи и, когда уже решил сесть с ним рядом, вынужденно посторонился, пропуская Клинта вперёд.

Ещё больше он удивился, когда Клинт, приземлившись рядом с Локи, вдруг развернулся боком к стене, вытянул ноги и положил голову ему на колени. Право же, выражение лица Локи в тот момент стоило увидеть! Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и вежливо полюбопытствовал:

— Прошу прощения?

— Знаешь, когда мы только высадились на этой базе, трио мутантов попыталось влезть к нам в мозг, — как ни в чём не бывало начал Клинт. — Им это даже удалось: мы все застыли, не могли двигаться... Но вот что поразительно: скинуть их гипноз получилось только у Ванды и у меня.

— И правда поразительно, — сдержанно ответил Локи, глядя на Клинта сверху вниз.

— И я вдруг вспомнил, как месяца полтора назад ты шарил по моим мозгам. Ты тогда сказал, что убирал последствия вмешательства той ведьмы, но позже ПЯТНИЦА мне намекнула, что это было что-то полезное для меня, но ты не закончил.

— Продолжай.

— И сейчас у меня вдруг мелькнула мысль, что возможно — только возможно — ты начал ставить что-то вроде защиты от всяких колдунов. Но не доделал, и именно поэтому сегодня я не сразу сбросил их гипноз.

Бесшумно подавшись вперёд, Тони впился взглядом в лицо Локи — по-прежнему вроде бы закрытое, но всё же самую малость самодовольное. Да ещё и этот хитрый прищур…

— Интересная мысль, Бартон.

— А то! — мельком взглянул на него Клинт. — И если эта мысль всё-таки близка к истине, а ПЯТНИЦА мне посоветовала, чтобы ты довёл дело до конца, то вот он я, можешь доводить. Как видишь, я уже даже на твоих коленях, ведь именно «на колени» ты сказал мне в прошлый раз.

А вот тут Тони впечатлился. Серьёзно, даже очень. И поаплодировал бы, если бы решился прервать разговор. Так ловко повернуть прошлый приказ Локи против него самого, да ещё и напроситься на услугу… 

Словно почувствовав мысли Тони, Локи вдруг посмотрел прямо на него и, кажется, даже вздохнул. 

— Ах да, кодовая фраза! — вспомнил Клинт. — Локи, помоги.

Очень медленно Локи поднял левую руку и молча положил Клинту на лоб. Тони тут же отвернулся к остальным, пряча довольную улыбку. Наладилось! Отношения наладились даже у этих двоих, а ведь именно их мирное сосуществование ещё пару месяцев назад было представить сложнее всего.

— ПЯТНИЦА, какое сегодня число? — уточнил Тони.

— Пока ещё девятое августа, босс.

— Так, — Тони нашёл взглядом Питера. — А напомни-ка мне, Паучок, у тебя день рождения когда?

— Завтра же, мистер Старк!

— Отлично. ПЯТНИЦА, начинай подготовку большой вечеринки. Всё-таки семнадцать исполняется не каждый день.

— Да, босс! 

— Ну а теперь мне хотелось бы послушать, как именно вы все искали нас.  
* * *

Воспоминаний о прошлом месяце хватило на весь перелёт. Поиски по пяти континентам, гигабайты пересмотренной информации, охота на преступные сети. Работа нашлась для всех: и для молодых энтузиастов Нэда, Харли, Дарси и Эмджей, и для опытных Мстителей, агентов ЩИТа, а также вакандских следопытов — те вышли на важного свидетеля на одном из этапов. 

Когда на горизонте возникли нью-йоркские небоскрёбы, Тони уже согласился с тем, что никто не тратил время зря, и охотно присоединился к группе умиляющихся людей. Выстроившись полукругом, Мстители дружно уставились на Локи и Клинта, мирно спящего на его коленях.

Локи взглядом обещал всем долгую и мучительную смерть. Мстители усиленно старались не заржать и не испортить такой момент.

— Заходим на посадку, босс, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

Клинт на это заворочался, вытянул одну ногу, вторую, широко зевнул и сонно открыл глаза.

— Ну что, прилетели мы?

— Да, мистер Бартон, — вежливо ответил Вижен. — Как раз начали снижаться.

— О, отлично тогда, — Клинт ещё раз зевнул. — А чего вы все так смотрите?

— Любуемся, — легко пожала плечами Наташа, скрестив руки на груди. — Шея-то не затекла за восемнадцать часов?

— М-м… — Клинт старательно ощупал свою шею, нахмурился и посмотрел на Локи: — Ты что-то сделал?

— Всё, что было в моих силах, Бартон. Как ты и просил.

— Значит, правильно попросил.

Зевнув ещё раз, Клинт всё-таки поднялся, сел рядом с Локи и сонным взъерошенным ёжиком посмотрел на остальных. Именно в этот момент квинджет коснулся земли. 

Дождавшись открытия створки, Мстители один за другим потянулись на выход, пока не остались только Тони и Локи. Тони просто пропускал всех вперёд, Локи же, проводив взглядом остальных, расчётливо заступил ему путь, не давая пройти. 

С минуту они молча изучали друг друга, пока Локи не спросил:

— Так ты всё ещё меня боишься, Старк? Я это вижу в тебе с нашей первой встречи.

— Скажем так, я трезво оцениваю твои способности, олень. И считаю самым опасным существом во Вселенной после Грандмастера и Таноса, но они далеко, а ты вот… рядом. А что?

— Любопытно… — Локи прищурился. — Меня перестал опасаться даже Бартон.

— Да, и ты очень умело это провернул, я впечатлён. Ты вообще, как я понял, постарался стать полезным для всех, и со многими это даже удалось.

— О, да, — согласился Локи. — Только почему-то не с тобой.

— Да что ты, я…

Локи сделал крошечный шаг вперёд, и Тони тут же рефлекторно отступил назад.

— О том и речь, — безрадостно усмехнулся Локи. 

Тони вздохнул. Нервно потёр ладони друг о друга, опустил голову на пару секунд. Потом снова встретился с ним взглядом.

— Вот чего ты от меня сейчас хочешь, а? Я же вроде сделал для тебя всё, что смог.

— Верно, — подтвердил Локи. — Но только почему-то не осознаёшь, сколь многим я теперь обязан тебе. У меня перед тобой столь большой долг, но ты… — он разочарованно покачал головой и повернулся к выходу. — Коды останутся, Старк. Возможно, хотя бы это убедит тебя больше доверять мне.

И гордо вышел из квинджета.

Оставшись один, Тони несколько секунд в задумчивости перекатывался с пяток на носки, потом громко спросил:

— Ну и что это сейчас было?

— Если вас интересует моё мнение, босс, — тут же отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА, — это было сочетание манипуляции и личной обиды. Вы единственный из неволшебников и не обладающих суперспособностями людей, кого Локи видит равным себе. Тем ценнее для него ваши уважение, одобрение и дружба.

— Так мы вроде бы дружим.

— «Вроде бы», босс. Мой анализ его действий на базе показывает, что Локи действительно считает себя обязанным вам, однако ничего из того, что он мог бы предложить, вам не требуется. Вы принимаете его таким, какой он есть, что, по всей видимости, непривычно для Локи из-за прошлого опыта, он некоторое время искал в этом подвох, но в итоге свыкся с мыслью о том, что вы просто такой человек. 

— Постой-постой, — Тони наморщил лоб. — Так ты считаешь, что я растопил его ледяное сердечко? Отплатил добром, дал второй шанс и всё в таком духе?

— Если предельно упрощать, то да. 

— С трудом верится, вообще-то.

— Можете не верить, но в основе его мотивации именно благодарность к вам. Впрочем, манипуляцию со счетов тоже сбрасывать не нужно: Локи намерен подойти к вам с дорогостоящим проектом купола для нового Асгарда. Всю необходимую для этого информацию от Шури он уже получил.

— Вот это уже ближе к истине, — обрадовался Тони. — Царевич заботится о своём народе и хочет упасть на хвост меценату, чтобы тот за всё заплатил. Всё сошлось!

— Да, но при этом он всё-таки на самом деле…

— О, да хватит его защищать! Я же не говорю, что он плохой че… субъект. Он мне, в общем-то, симпатичен, интересный малый, я не против с ним дальше дружить. 

— Но вы и правда его боитесь. Ваши показатели…

— Разумная осторожность ещё никому не навредила, — наставительно поднял палец Тони. — Но я стараюсь от этого отходить.

— Отличное решение, босс. Теперь я хочу предупредить, что полковник Роудс стоит возле квинджета и, по всей видимости, беспокоится за вас. 

— Так Локи же уже ушёл! Ай-да Роуди…

Не тратя больше время даром, Тони быстро вышел из квинджета и успел заметить, как тревога на лице Роуди сменилась облегчением.

— Не меня ждёшь?

— Тебя. Ты как, правда в порядке? Может, обувь тебе принести?

Тони посмотрел на свои босые ноги — за месяц так ходить уже привык — и покачал головой.

— Не надо, дойду. Тут ровный асфальт, да и лето же, в конце концов!

— Ну, как хочешь. 

Путь до здания базы Тони прошёл с удовольствием, вдыхая свежий воздух и болтая с Роуди обо всём подряд. 

— Рад, что ты наконец вернулся сюда, Тони, — искренне сообщил ему Роуди, входя в открывшиеся двери. — Теперь Локи не придётся изображать тебя перед Пеппер. Всё-таки целый месяц вот так и…

— Не придётся делать что? — раздался возмущённый женский голос, и Тони с Роуди остановились.

Спустившись по лестнице, Пеппер Старк прошла мимо расступающихся Мстителей, недовольно поглядывающих на Роуди, в то время как сам Тони временно забыл как дышать, не сводя с неё глаз.

Потом вспомнил, как выглядит сам — в остатках рубашки Барнса, помятых штанах, босиком, да ещё и заросший за месяц, и сглотнул. 

— Что это я сейчас услышала, полковник Роудс? — требовательно спросила Пеппер, остановившись перед обоими.

— Локи временно заменял Тони, пока он был в плену, — очень виноватым тоном признался Роуди, явно мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. — Чтобы не волновать тебя.

На лице Пеппер Тони явственно увидел ужас, потом — осознание того, что… Она повернула голову к стоявшему с остальными Мстителями Локи и тот молча кивнул, на секунду набросил на себя очень достоверную иллюзию и вновь принял прежний вид.

— Как вообще вам пришло на ум…

— Это я ему разрешил, — вмешался Тони, чувствуя растущую панику. — Пеппер, пожалуйста!

Она повернула к нему голову.

— Тони…

Разочарование вперемешку с неверием, такая яркая и острая эмоция, что всё, о чём Тони помог подумать: «Только не развод». 

Он сделал шаг вперёд, умоляюще сложив руки.

— Пеппер, я прошу тебя, давай поговорим с тобой вдвоём. Просто поговорим. Я всё объясню, я… Родная, пожалуйста!

На бесконечно долгую секунду ему показалось, что это уже бесполезно, и Пеппер просто уйдёт. Но потом она кивнула.

— Хорошо.

— Идём.

Взяв Пеппер за руку, Тони быстро повёл её в спальню — единственную комнату на базе, куда точно никто не стал бы заходить. Паника немного отступила перед попыткой подобрать нужные слова и тихой радостью от долгожданной встречи с женой.

Наконец, они заперли дверь в комнату и остались наедине.

— Я тебя слушаю, — ровным голосом сказала Пеппер.

— Да, хорошо… — Тони сделал глубокий вдох. — Пеппер я провёл месяц в плену вместе с Барнсом и Паркером. Нас похитили уже на следующий день после твоего отлёта в Нью-Йорк и… Стрэндж связался со мной по своим магическим каналам и рассказал о тебе. О вас. Что любое волнение смертельно опасно для вас обоих, и я… Родная, я люблю тебя больше всего. И я разрешил Локи заменить меня, чтобы ничего не случилось с тобой.

Молчание.

— Заменить? — прищурилась Пеппер.

— Он должен был стать кем-то вроде лучшего друга. Я не знаю, как он себя вёл.

— Каждый день разговаривал со мной по видеосвязи, пару раз «прилетал» сюда, чтобы выступить перед прессой и потанцевать на званом вечере со мной, — чуточку расслабившись, поведала Пеппер.

— И как танцевал?

— Роскошно. Я ещё удивилась, когда ты успел научиться, но…

— Спишем на опыт длиной в тысячу лет, — Тони тоже немного расслабился и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Это всё?

— М-м… сейчас я думаю, что он применил какое-то своё волшебство. Мне стало намного лучше после первого его «приезда» сюда.

— Да, это он мог.

Тони осторожно шагнул вперёд. Сделал ещё шаг и, взяв Пеппер за руки, поцеловал их и положил себе на плечи.

— Пеппер, я вспоминал о тебе каждую ночь. Представлял, как вновь увижу тебя и смогу обнять.

— Тони, ты хотя бы немного виноватым себя чувствуешь?

— Я очень сожалею, что пришлось пойти на обман, но я не могу чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что вижу тебя живой.

Сделав последний шаг, Тони обхватил ладонями лицо Пеппер и коснулся своим лбом её.

— Я так по тебе скучал… 

Оба зажмурились на несколько секунд.

— Сможешь простить меня? Нас с Локи и Стрэнджем. Мы хотели тебе только добра.

— Если пообещаешь больше не устраивать такую подмену без предупреждения, ты прощён.

Объятия у Тони получились крепкими и долгими. Чувствуя прикосновения узких ладоней к своей спине, он лишь теперь по-настоящему поверил в то, что вернулся домой. 

 

_Двадцать четыре часа спустя_

Мир не скатился в тартарары оттого, что толпу Мстителей целый месяц заменяла лишь пара асгардских парней. Слушая отчёт ПЯТНИЦЫ об их миссиях, Тони лишь качал головой, задавал уточняющие вопросы и тестировал новые часы, в которые за первую половину дня сумел встроить мини-генератор наночастиц. Следовало подстраховаться на случай, если основной генератор кто-то сумеет отобрать, и перчатка, которая теперь получалась из часов, стала гораздо мощнее прежней.

Стивен Стрэндж появился без предупреждения, просто открыв в мастерскую портал.

— Тони.

— А, док! Ты-то мне и нужен, — свернув экраны с мишенями, Тони быстро пожал Стивену руку и развернул вокруг уже новые проекции. — У меня тут кое-что для тебя есть.

— Я зашёл справиться, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— Лучше всех. Обутым, накормленным, выспавшимся… Не это важно. ПЯТНИЦА проанализировала данные с базы, где нас держали, и получила несколько любопытных выводов.

— Каких же?

— Оказывается, остров принадлежал группе колдунов. Она возила туда учёных и мутантов, у которых эти учёные пытались выявить провоцирующий мутацию ген. 

— Их конечная цель тебе известна? — уточнил Стивен.

— О, да! Знаешь, я долго считал, что нас держат в подвале, но, как выяснилось, там был ещё один ярус, где они устроили склеп. Три десятка колдунов, док. Три десятка трупов, которые до этого были пленниками в той самой стеклянной клетке. Они усиливали возможности мутантов и проверяли, смогут ли мутанты этих колдунов одолеть.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Тони. — Но у этого проекта было пятеро колдунов-заказчиков, и один из них — самый главный — успел покинуть остров до нашего спасения. ПЯТНИЦА вычислила его личность и добыла фото.

На одной из проекций возникла большая фотография. Едва взглянув на неё, Стивен округлил глаза и тяжело вздохнул:

— Мордо.

— Вы знакомы? — оживился Тони.

— Он привёл меня в Камартадж, когда я не мог его найти, и он же обвинил в предательстве Старейшину, когда узнал о её связи с демоном Дормамму. Мордо покинул Камартадж, и через некоторое время до нас стали доходить слухи об исчезновении колдунов. Но я не думал, что…

— Мстители чем-то могут тебе помочь? Поискать, выйти на след сообщников?

— Нет, Тони, спасибо, это дело совета мастеров. Я предупрежу их о твоём открытии.

— Ну, как знаешь. Я…

— Босс, к нам приближается вертолёт ЩИТа, — внезапно объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Фьюри, — выдохнул Тони. — Точно…

— Мне остаться с тобой? — предложил Стивен.

— Нет-нет, это личные разборки, так что можешь идти. Не забудь заглянуть на вечеринку к малышу-Паркеру, начало в семь.

— Я приду.

Вновь оставшись один, Тони свернул все проекции и прошёлся по комнате, сунув руки в карманы штанов. За всеми переживаниями он успел подзабыть, какую роль в похищении Питера Паркера сыграл этот одноглазый шпион. Но теперь злость накатила с новой силой, и зачесались кулаки.

— ПЯТНИЦА, кто-нибудь из Мстителей разбирался с Фьюри?

— Нет, босс, капитан Роджерс решил оставить это вам.

— А чем они заняты сейчас?

— Готовятся к вечеринке и наблюдают за Фьюри из окон. Заблокировать все двери?

— Нет уж, пусть идёт сюда.

Пройдясь ещё немного, Тони остановился возле стола с инструментами. Таким его и увидел Фьюри — хмурый, гордый, в развевающемся кожаном плаще — он решительно зашёл в мастерскую и остановился прямо перед Тони.

— Хорошо, что ты не занят. Надо поговорить.

Не произнеся ни слова, Тони позволил нанитам сформировать перчатку на правой руке и с коротким замахом врезал кулаком ему в лицо.

Раздался хруст. Фьюри, согнувшись, зажал нос пальцами, по которым потекла кровь.

И гнусаво спросил:

— Успокоился теперь?

— Я хотел тебя убить, Ник, — тихим, безэмоциональным голосом начал Тони. — Сразу, как только узнал о твоей охоте на Паука.

— Что же передумал?

Вытащив из кармана плаща платок, Фьюри теперь пытался остановить кровотечение.

— Память слишком хорошая. Вспомнил твой вовремя явившийся хэликерриер в Заковии. И вовремя отданные вещи отца.

— А, — Фьюри понятливо кивнул. — Значит, жизнь за жизнь. С этим можно работать.

— Ник.

— Слушай, я не знал, ясно? Да, я хотел проверить пацана, посмотреть, насколько он хорош. Но его всюду страховали мои люди…

— Которые упустили, когда сообщники Мак Гаргана выманили его.

— Да, тут мы прокололись. 

— Что обернулось месяцем плена и экспериментов над пацаном.

Ник мрачно осмотрел залитый кровью платок и шмыгнул носом. 

— Нечего сказать? — скрестив руки на груди, полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Чтобы ты сломал мне челюсть впридачу к носу? Я лучше промолчу.

— Тогда зачем явился?

— Убедить тебя не развязывать войну против ЩИТа. Слушай, я извинюсь перед пацаном. Пообещаю ему и тебе забыть о том, что Паук-Паркер вообще где-то есть. Закрою глаза на то, что ты переманил моего перспективного агента Дарси…

— Я не переманивал Дарси, — возразил Тони. — Это любовь.

— Как хочешь называй, она будет работать с тобой. Я даже дам тебе обещание, что ЩИТ явится на выручку к Мстителям там, где это будет необходимо, если ты удержишь от мести друзей пацана.

— «Друзей пацана»? — переспросил Тони.

— Они месяц устраивают ЩИТу мелкие проблемы. Особенно старается Лидс, но я не удивлюсь, если им командует Локи.

— ПЯТНИЦА, отчёт мне, когда Фьюри уйдёт.

— Уже готов, босс.

— Тони, я это к тому, что уже раскаялся и осознал. Давай закончим эту бессмысленную вражду и разойдёмся миром.

— Давай.

— Я даже хочу… Постой, что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, что согласен. Проваливай отсюда, Ник, ты больше не желанный гость. 

— Ясно.

Кивнув, Фьюри снова зажал платком нос и вышел из мастерской.  
* * *

Как оказалось, за месяц команда молодёжи дала в полной мере развернуться одному богу озорства. Их шалости были мелкими, безопасными для жизни, но крайне неприятными. Особенно повеселило Тони то, что в них участвовали Мэй Паркер и даже Хэппи, сильно сблизившиеся на почве: «Никто не смеет издеваться над нашим Питером!» — поэтому, увидев их танцующими на вечеринке, он совсем не удивился.

— Неплохая пара, — прокомментировала это Пеппер.

— Да уж. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — отозвался Тони и поцеловал её в висок. — Документы у тебя?

— Да.

— Тогда идём вручать.

Им пришлось разбить танцующую пару Ванды с Виженом. Бросив короткий взгляд на насторожившуюся Ванду, Тони протянул Вижену непрозрачный конверт.

— Мы тут с Пеппер посоветовались и решили, что с этим тебе будет легче жить. Мало ли, пригодятся…

— Да, это от души, — улыбнулась Вижену Пеппер. — Но мы ни на чём не настаиваем, поэтому как хочешь, так нас и называй.

С недоумением на лице Вижен заглянул в конверт, вытащил новенький паспорт и, открыв его, неверяще уставился на имя «Вижен Энтони Старк».

— Вы…

Поняв, что он завис, Ванда забрала конверт и вытащила бланк свидетельства о рождения.

— Вы серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее некуда, Ванда, — подтвердил Тони. — Вижен, мне стоило сделать это раньше для тебя.

Вижен моргнул. Пробежал взглядом по строкам «мать» и «отец» в своём свидетельстве о рождении и, с самым ошарашенным видом шагнув к Тони и Пеппер, молча обнял обоих.

— Спасибо.

— Вижен Старк только что получил паспорт и свидетельство о рождении! — на весь зал объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Поздравим нашего Вижена!

Присутствующие откликнулись громкими аплодисментами.

— Теперь у меня есть семья, — тихо и растроганно проговорил он.

— Да, и ты будешь нашим любимым старшим сыном, — подтвердил Тони, глядя на Ванду у Вижена за плечом. Наверное, впервые за всё время знакомства Ванда смотрела в ответ без агрессии и даже вроде бы с благодарностью.

— Очень любимым, — сказала Пеппер. — Пусть я и не участвовала в твоём создании, но всё равно ты важен для меня.

— Я понял, мама, — зажмурился Вижен. — Я это учту.

С поздравлениями к Вижену потянулись остальные присутствующие, едва Тони с Пеппер отпустили его и отошли в сторонку. Впрочем, в одиночестве их не оставили Стивен Стрэндж и Локи, дотоле обсуждавшие общие колдовские дела.

— Ваша семья расширяется, Старк, — отсалютовал ему бокалом Локи.

— Да, мы подумали, что нашему сыну или дочке не помешает такой вот старший брат.

— Почему «или»? — не понял Локи. — Вы до сих пор не знаете, кто родится у вас?

Тони с Пеппер переглянулись.

— Э-э, Локи… — начала Пеппер. — Ещё рано определять, кто это будет. Это невозможно.

— Невозможно земными методами, но Локи говорил о других, — пояснил Стивен. — О магии и предвидении.

Тони подозрительно прищурился.

— И вы умеете определять?

— Само собой, — кивнул Стивен. — Вам интересно?

— Да, — твёрдо сказала Пеппер. — Мне — очень.

— Мне тоже, — поддержал её Тони, не веря, впрочем, что от магии в этом случае будет толк. — Просветите нас.

— Давайте выйдем, — допив вино, Локи кивком указал на дверь.  
* * *

Шум остался за стеной, а с ним и лишние глаза и уши. Стоя рядом с Пеппер и обнимая её за талию, Тони с лёгким волнением наблюдал за тем, как Стивен и Локи в четыре руки сплетают сине-золотой светящийся шар из паутинок заклятий. Тепло от этого шара ощущалось даже на расстоянии пяти шагов.

Он удивился, когда Стивен открыл Глаз Агамотто и добавил от него в шар зелёную нить.

— Решил обратиться к камешку, док? 

— Стрэндж добавил в наше заклинание магию времени, — пояснил за него Локи. — Это позволит получить проекцию, каким будет ваше дитя ровно через год.

— А, то есть вы заглянете в будущее и вот так определите, кто там: сын или дочь? Просто, как всё гениальное, — восхитился Тони. — Я уж думал, там какое-то специфическое заклинание…

— Такие есть, но с Камнем времени надёжнее, — пояснил Стивен. — Готово.

Развернувшись вместе с Локи, они вдвоём запустили свой шар прямо в Тони и Пеппер, и он испарился, едва коснувшись их.

— Не подействовало? — спросила Пеппер, глядя на широко улыбающихся колдунов.

— Почему же? — возразил Локи. — Оглянитесь.

Взявшись за руки, Тони с Пеппер медленно отвернулись от Стивена с Локи и пораженно уставились на зависший высоко над полом огромный сияющий шар с очень чёткой картинкой в нём. 

— Боже… это всё и правда… — выдохнула Пеппер. — Нет слов.

Тони же обнял её за плечи, притянул к себе и благодарно поцеловал в лоб.

— Спасибо за них, Пеп. Пацаны, девчонки… Всё-таки лучший вариант — это когда не нужно выбирать вовсе.

На проекции из будущего счастливо улыбались близнецы.

 

_Конец_


End file.
